Mi Amore 2
by n1god
Summary: El tiempo no se detiene, tampoco las cosas pasan en vano... pero un nuevo y pequeño corazón surgira de esta pequeña pareja la cual decidió estar junta apesar de los grandes conflictos que pasaron. ademas... es hora de la nueva Generación. M-H 2
1. Chapter 1

_**Una nueva generación.**_

Las cosas parecían bien… estábamos mas que felices, tenia un buen trabajo, y lo mejor era que mis amigos trabajaban conmigo en el proyecto que ahora, es nuestra vida, tanto esfuerzo, y sudor rindieron frutos eso y nuestro sueño de volver los hologramas una masa solida, hacerlos reales, quizás años atrás pensábamos que esto era cosa de ciencia ficción pero olvidamos una cosa que solo los inventores tienen "Son tres los ingredientes indispensables en todo gran inventor, Imaginación Excesiva, terquedad ilimitada y un peinado de lo mas chévere" si bien es cierto que la frase no era nuestra, aplicaba y influía mucho en nuestra forma de ser. Mucho tiempo después, con pruebas por delante y sobre todo un duro camino para que esto fuera realidad… pudimos darlo a conocer primero en Inglaterra, un gran y enorme evento se dio a cabo por obvias razones se tubo que hacer por la noche ya que los hologramas no pueden ser proyectados por el dia, dado la luz del sol, ya que estos también son a base de luz, el mundo quedo maravillado por este invento ya que no solo ayudaría a las comunicaciones a hacerlas mas cómodas y modernizarlas si no también todas las industrias de videojuegos, inclusive obras de teatro que buscaban darle un efecto adicional al espectáculo.

Que podíamos esperar, hicimos contrato con mas de medio mundo de esto pero siempre representábamos y dábamos lugar a nuestro país, en donde por obvias razones que a pesar de que no nos reconocieran mucho por esto, queríamos que se supiera mas de el… Fueron dos años de viajes, contratos, platicas, juntas y colaboradores para empezar a desarrollar en masa nuestro invento de "Holograma Solido" esto marco una gran diferencia y eso que estamos apenas en la punta de su verdadero propósito… pero mas que nada hicimos este invento por una simple razón… Ustedes dirían, es infantil y lo es pero… todo sueño comienza con algo y nosotros lo hicimos realidad y no podríamos estar mas contentos ahora.

El Duelo de monstruos de Yu-gi-oh fue tomado mucho mas en cuenta, se nos ofreció un trato el cual no podíamos rechazar ya que prácticamente este juego tenia para darnos un buen sustento por muchos pero muchos años, Aceptando de buena gana, ayudamos a la compañía de Konami, a mejorar el duelo me monstruos, al principio con zonas de Duelo los cuales consistían en diversos paneles holográficos que funcionarían (De momento) por la noche, el problema no fue eso el problema fue darle animación, voz y sobre todo efectos a cada uno de los monstruos, Cartas mágicas, trampa, Synchros, Ecced, Fucion, Pendulo, Ritual, ETC, después de todo no eran pocas cartas pero como dije esta compañía nos diaria un buen sustento por mucho tiempo y quizás para toda la vida. El hecho es que al hacer esto el juego se hizo mucho mas popular de lo que ya era, los torneos fueron mucho mas conocidos y el juego paso a ser cosa de todos los días. Incluso puedo decir que si las cosas siguen asi, las academias de duelo pasarían a ser reales como en el anime, pero no creo…

Las cosas iban de maravilla, ver nuestro invento formar parte de la sociedad y el uso diaria era algo que nos llenaba de orgullo, puedo decir que incluso hoy, aquí… y ahora, cumplimos con nuestro propósito de la vida… bueno. yo aun no tengo otro propósito aun mucho mayor que haber ayudado a crear algo como esto… Hice cientos de llamadas, de momento vivíamos en Inglaterra y teníamos planes de regresar a México, mas que nada por las vidas que teníamos ahí y nuestras familias. Pero no queríamos regresar si no nos acompañaba alguien en particular.

¿?: Cariño ¿Qué te parece mejor?=Pregunto una voz femenina=

Me encontraba justo por las calles principales de Inglaterra, los carros eran un poco mas modernos pero no quería decir que estuviéramos en una época muy futurista, NO para nada, lo último que quiero es recordar un estúpido juego que me entretuvo mucho tiempo, y me hacia ver los carros volar con una clave, Regresando porque me salgo del tema principal…

Discutíamos que era lo que llevaríamos para preparar la comida, terminamos entrando a un supermercado, llevando desde vegetales hasta carne, mas que nada por mi, ella por su parte aun no piensa comer carne aun que un dia casi ¡Casi! La convenzo y la hago comer carne, pero estuvo muy devota a no hacerlo no la culpo, después de todo… que podía esperar de una yegua, ella se encargaba siempre de escoger desde la fruta y la verdura por mi parte, me preocupaba mas por la carne y valla que aun en dia después del tiempo que estamos juntos ella siempre muestra una mueca de desagrado al ver la carne cruda, aun que lo hace mas por hacerme reir que porque realmente le disguste, claro que yo soy quien prepara la carne ya que ella muy rara la vez lo hace… Mas que nada como mencione, no le gusta… En el tiempo que hemos estado aquí, ella se acostumbro mucho al ambiente, no era nada parecido a la del pueblo donde solíamos vivir, pero termino acostumbrándose tal parecía que era ella también de una gran ciudad, bueno Canterlot en estándares yo lo habría calificado como Una ciudad pequeña apenas saliendo del estándar de pueblo.

Yo: Cadence qué prefieres… ¿Pollo o Res?=Dijo tomando en mano las carnes frías= también me incline por los mariscos.

Sip… Después de todo este tiempo, me alegra saber que ella quisiera quedarse conmigo, la verdad que le estoy muy pero muy agradecido de su decisión… Cadence era de mi edad, después de lo que paso antes cuando se tuvo que ir y pasaron los años aquí y allá solo un año… quizás sea yo el mayor y ella la menor por escasos años de diferencia, quizás dos o tres pero no la gran cosa. Ella permanecía siempre en su forma humana cada vez que salíamos, no le quedaba para nada mal, verla me hera casi un agasajo, cuerpo delgado, delineado… su pelo largo y como ella sabe y me gusta… cubriéndole parte de su rostro, aunque casi siempre lo tiene amarrado en cola de caballo, cosa que también le hace verse bastante bien, es cierto y muchas de las veces llama la atención cuando caminamos, quizás sea por su pelo, pero mas que nada yo se que es por su hermoso cuerpo y quien diría que alguien como yo tendría alguien tan hermosa como ella… quizás sea por eso que la quiero tanto.

Cadence: Lo que quieras, pero solo una cosa, no quieras llevarte las tres como la otra vez… dejaste que se echaran a perder porque no pudiste comértelas.=Dijo mientras miraba que cereal llevarse=

Aun estoy con las ganas de proponerle matrimonio… intente hacerlo pero tras recordar lo que ella me había dicho… que estaba anteriormente comprometida con Shining Armor, en muchas veces me paraba a pensar…

Conciencia del mal: Bueno=Saco un gran libro el pequeño demonio, mientras se colocaba unos lentes de lectura, y estando en el hombro del humano= Técnicamente esta casada en ¡Su! Mundo, no en este… asi prácticamente esta disponible para casarse=Dijo mientras paso su mano para dar vuelta la hoja= Bueno eso me dicta las reglas dimensionales.

Conciencia del bien:=El angel tomo el libro y comenzó a leer= Eh bueno no tengo argumentos en contra de eso…

Yo: Espera tengo entendido que los angeles deberían estar en contra de eso.

Conciencia del bien: Estoy en contra pero…=Miro el libro= Técnicamente no se casaron católicamente así que no habría problema de mi parte. Puedo decir que tienes via libre… aun que=Tomo el libro y golpeo fuertemente al demonio quien solo se subo la cabeza algo enojado por el acto del Ángel= No estaría mal que hablaras con Celestia para que revocara ese antiguo matrimonio que tiene Cadence y Shining Armor… PERO está el problema de su doble en Equestria… Esto esta muy difícil por como lo vea…=Desapareció el libro= Creo que esta vez estas por tu cuenta.=Desapareció=

Conciencia del mal: Y…=Se recargo en el cuello del humano= ¿Ya viste a la chica de alla?=Señalo a lo lejos=

Yo: No sete hace tarde?

Conciencia del mal: Bien intente hacer la mala acción del dia.=Desapareció=

Si bien eso era un problema, lo mas conveniente sería hablar con Celestia… ella tiene la costumbre de visitarnos de vez en cuando, quizás una o dos veces cada mes, a veces no viene pero no importa ya que después de todo es cuando ella puede… y Cadence estaba un tanto ansiosa ya que el mes pasado Celestia no pudo venir, y mas o menos sabe cuando ella va a venir a visitarnos, por eso andamos aquí… En el súper mercado. Eso y porque ocupaba mas despensa… terminamos ella y yo saliendo del supermercado, con varias bolsas y yo por maleza hice que se llevara la carne, ya que era lo mas ligero que teníamos, aun lo ve con disgusto esto pero después de todo es un humor que ella y yo tenemos. Teníamos carro, ¡Por mi parte! Antes de que piensen mal, prefería mucho las camionetas ya que las veo yo con mucho mayor utilidad que otros automóviles, pero a petición de Cadence y su gusto el cual de hecho es mejor que el mio debo admitir, prefirió algo que solo había aquí en Inglaterra… Un maldito Ferrari que hasta hoy en dia me sigue doliendo el golpe de dinero que tuve que pagar por esta cosa… afortunadamente pude escoger yo el color, amarillo… ella aun trata de conducir, peroooo, el problema recae en las normas de tener licencia y para su suerte esta yendo a escuela de manejo, hasta entonces se tendrá que abstener de tocar el carro… Mi carro… bien dicen que la mujer y el caballo no se prestan… pero ¿como aplicara si esa mujer es también una caballo o yegua?

Yo: Aun crees que Celestia va a venir?=Dijo algo curioso mientras conducía=

Cadence: No vino el mes pasado, quizás venga a principio de este…=Dijo mientras tomaba una manzana=

Yo: Tomas demasiadas precauciones cuando piensas que viene tu tia a visitarnos.

Cadence: Me gusta recibir bien a las personas… en este caso ponis… pero la razón por la que la espero es porque va a venir también Luna… me dijo en su última visita que la traería, para que viera este lugar.

Yo: anteriormente tuve el gusto con ella… No muy agradable digamos por cierto.

Cadence: Es cierto y ella es un poco mas seria que Celestia, pero ella tuvo problemas muy atrás. Y las cosas no le favorecieron… Debes entenderla, ha pasado mucho tiempo exiliada.

Yo: aun asi no le da razón para haberme tratado asi cuando la mire por primera vez… me dio muy mala impresión.

Cadence: Relájate… Luna suele ser muy amable cuando se le conoce créeme.

Yo: Si tu lo dices…

Nuestra casa estaba en las afueras de Londres, por parte de Meño y Tonny prefirieron tener todo mas a la mano viviendo en la ciudad, pero yo por lo que no pude soportar estar ahí fue por el maldito ruido tanto del dia como de la noche y eso fue lo que me dijo que me hiciera una casa lejos y creo que Cadence estará de acuerdo conmigo.

Nuestra casa quedaba a una media hora de la ciudad, no nos molestaba en lo mas mínimo, de hecho nos cambiamos porque el lugar le parecía muy hermoso a Cadence, con ayuda de Meño y Tonny pude comprar el terreno, un que claro las escrituras pasaron a ser mias cuando le page a ellos, en cuanto a un arquitecto bueno, un amigo nuestro le agrado hacer una casa para nosotros hasta aquí…

 _ **Años atrás…**_

Cadence: Hola Cristian.=Dijo feliz mientras abrazaba al humano=

Cristian; (Hermano de fish)=Correspondio= Hola Cadence cuanto tiempo… =Miro a los demás= Que pex señores, veo que la fama les sonríe en estos años=Dijo divertido mientras se acercaba a ellos para saludarlos=

Yo: Crees darnos un buen estilo para una casa Cristian?

Cristian: ¿Me trajiste desde Mexico para una casa?=Dijo extrañado= Creo que puedo hacer algo especial…

 _ **Presente.**_

Y lo hizo, la casa en si era de tres pisos, varias habitaciones en caso de visitas la planta baja consistía en la sala de estar, el comedor y la cocina, el primer piso para las habitaciones con sus respectivos baños, el segundo, se hizo mas para Meño, tonny y yo, por asi decirlo una pequeña sala de juegos para hologramas, es cierto y le puse mucho empeño a este piso, ya que este siempre lo tengo yo cerrado con llave, y lo abro cuando quiero jugar o nos juntamos, además que ahí mismo tengo ciertas cosas que guardo entre ellas fotos de Cadence y yo no me apena para nada incluso las muestro a los demás… pero si son algo que quiero guardar. En cuanto al tercer piso lo hicimos solo para Cadence y yo, si bien es cierto que ella y yo pasamos el mejor tiempo juntos quise que siempre fuese asi. Bastaba una cama grande para los dos, un cuarto de baño que de ella prefirió hacer a su estilo de su mundo el cual les gustara saber como es. En si me conto que los baños de Ecuestria consistían en una bañera que benia siendo parte del suelo mismo, la regadera tenia que estar justo arriba de esta misma, y bueno lo demás era algo que yo conocía. Pero el cuarto de baño era la segunga "Habitación" mas grande de la casa sin mencionar la sala de estar.

La entrada de la casa consistía en una gran reja, justo al lado de la casa estaba la cochera, y un jardín, estuve tratando de convencer a Cadence de poner arboles de naranjo pero ella prefirió de Durazno, y la verdad valió la pena seguir su consejo ya que sus hojas son muy hermosas cuando estas florecen. Al llegar a la casa lo primero que hicimos fue preparar la comida, ¿Recuerdan cuando les dije que Cadence muy rara la vez me preparaba ella misma la carne? Bueno esta vez no fue el caso, pero habría estado bien que lo hiciera, no podía exigirle que lo hiciera ya que como mencione no le agrada la carne pero a veces se toma las molestias de prepararme mi comida aun a pesar de esto. Yo prepare el pollo el cual había decidido traer, y con ayuda de Cadence termine haciendo un caldo de pollo, por otro lado Cadence hizo una sopa de verduras… al principio se me hizo demasiada comida pero…

 _ **"Toc, toc, toc"**_

Cadence: Deben ser ellas=Dijo feliz mientras salía de la cocina junto a una pequeña bata de cocina=

Yo solo asome mi cabeza por la puerta de la cocina para mirar de quien se trataba y al poco tiempo cuando Cadence Abrio la puerta, note a dos mujeres adultas, ambas un poco mas altas que Cadence, una era de pelo azul y otra de pelo multicolor a esta la reconocía, en cuanto a la otra, para mi mala suerte si… también la reconocí después de algo de tiempo.

Cadence: Tia Luna, Tia Celestia que bueno tenerlas aquí=Dije feliz mientras abrazaba a ambas=

Celestia: Disculpa por no venir el mes pasado… pero se me junto un proyecto algo peculiar con Twilight y bueno… te haras a la idea.

Cadence: Claro, pero pasen por favor.=Dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarlas pasar=

Quien diría que Cadence tendría razón… bueno no fue problema en invitarlas a Comer con nosotros (Cosa que siempre pasa) ya había tenido palabras con Celestia pero con Luna era otra cosa.

Luna: Donde esta tu…

Cadence: En la cocina. Vengan acompáñenos a comer.

La verdad me sentía como un joven adolecente cuando lo invitan a comer a casa de sus suegros, siendo que ellas no eran sus padres, si no tutoras y además no era su casa si no mia, y no era un adolecente si no un adulto, pero fuera de eso no me fue difícil hablar con ellas, o al menos con Celestia, Luna había permanecido callada en gran perte de la comida solo poniendo atención a nuestras platicas y sobre lo que yo decía de esta ultima semana, Celestia le había explicado un poco a Luna sobre la decidion de Cadence de quedarse conmigo y dejar una doble suya en Equestria, al principio ella había desaprobado esto pero conforme Cadence y Celestia le explicaban la situación Luna, termino comprendiendo (Mas a mala gana)

Luna: Ya veo… y ¿como les ha ido a ambos estos días?

Cadence:=Sonrio= Bastante bien tia, dentro de poco viajaremos de nuevo. Pero esta vez nos acompañara un amigo, creo haberte mencionado a Pedro.

Celestia: Ah el cocinero si lo mencionaste la ultima vez… aun que también dijiste que tendría el gusto de verlo=Volteo a ver al adulto=

Yo: Como le mencione se encuentra en otro país, pero si vendrá aquí para irnos de vuelta a casa.

Luna´: No entiendo esta no es su casa?

Cadence: Lo es, pero a lo que el se refiere es a su lugar de origen.

Luna: Comprendo, por cierto…=Miro al humano= mi hermana me explico algo que tu tenias intenciones de Casarte con Cadence verdad?

Y porque no pudo mantenerlo en secreto, claro que ya no era un secreto ya que ella lo sabia, y creo que incluso sabia del dilema en el cual me encontraba sobre si poderle proponerse a pesar de estar casada con Shining Armor.

Yo: Asi es… le quería preguntar si no habría ningún problema con eso…

Celestia: =Sonrio= Para nada, todo lo contrario seria algo muy hermoso de tu parte.

Yo: a lo que me refiero es que…

Cadence: Si no hay problema que yo este legalmente comprometida con Shining Armor.=Completo=

Celestia: Ah, es por eso… bueno de hacerlo seria acabar también con el matrimonio que tiene tu otra tu… pero creo que no habría problema después de todo estas casada y comprometida en nuestro mundo… No en este=Dijo con una sonrisa=

Conciencia del Mal: ¡ja! Lo sabia, ves debes hacerme mas caso… aun que ahora que se que es legal por una princesa como esta…. Me pregunto si el amorío que tuve que Zira ya no debe de afectarme y poderme casar con la demonio de Rika…

Luna: Con todo respeto hermana, pero creo que lo justo seria que se renovara el compromiso entre esa otra Cadence y Shining Armor… a pesar de que no este en nuestro mundo, esta arraigada a nuestras tradiciones sin mencionar que el matrimonio entre ellos si llegara a ser posible, no seria valido porque Cadence esta legalmente comprometida con Shining Armor.

Cadence: Tia Luna…=Dijo algo triste= Entiende, de ser ese el caso tendría que regresar y ver como acabar con ese matrimonio y El se daría cuenta que la Cadence que esta ahí no es mas que una simple copia mia…

Yo: No conozco las tradiciones o "Leyes" que tengan allá en Equestria pero… ¿cree que sea posible arreglar este problema?

Luna: Hemana….=Volteo a ver a Celestia=

Celestia: Denme algo de tiempo y veré que puedo hacer a pesar de que las leyes Equestrias no aplican a este mundo=Miro con algo de recelo a Luna=

Luna: No me mires asi, tu deberías estar desacuerdo conmigo ya que siempre estas arraigada a las leyes.

Cadence: Entonces… ¿si se podrá?

Celestia: como te mencione Cadence, deja que yo arregle esto y en mi siguiente visita, te tendre la respuesta esta bien?=Cadence Asintio= Bueno es hora de irnos hermana.=Se puso de pie=

Luna: Tengo curiosidad...=Miro al Humano= Realmente que fue lo que hizo que amaras a Cadence?

Yo: Sabe…=Abrazo a Cadence= Nunca fue por ser princesa… Tampoco por ser algo diferente, es solo que ella en muchos aspectos me complementa y me ha hecho ser el hombre mas feliz. Ademas…=Le dio un beso en la mejilla sonrojando a Cadence= Ella supo cautivarme es todo.

Celestia:=Sonrió complacida= Los dejamos, muchas gracias por la comida…

Una leve luz rojiza y azul las envolvió por unos instantes desapareciéndolas de mi vista, en un principio me mire extrañado, pero era normal ya que siempre se despedía de esta forma, voltee a ver a Cadence y ella solo recargo un poco su cuerpo contra el mio al tiempo que dijo.

Cadence: Estas muy insistente en casarte=Dijo divertida=

Yo: No to algo de desacuerdo? =Dijo divertido=

Cadence: Para nada. Es solo que… es extraño volverme a casar es todo… aun que claro que esto también algo emocionada si las cosas salen bien y podemos casarnos=Sonrio feliz mientras le abrazaba=

Yo: entonces solo esperemos la respuesta de tu querida tia, hasta entonces solo esperemos. Además…=Le susurro al oído= ¿Sabes que dia es hoy?

Cadence: Como olvidarlo mi vida…=Junto sus manos= es una fecha que esperaba…

Una leve luz azul la envolvió por unos segundos, me había acostumbrado a su magia, después de todo era parte de ella, cuando pude mirar sostenía los cascos delanteros de una yegua de pelaje rosa, su crin y cola compartían los mismos colores, Amarillo, purpura y rosa, sus ojos eran grandes de un color violeta, vi con mucha felicidad a la Alicornio que sostenía en manos por unos instantes mas antes de decir.

Yo: Por mucho que te vea nunca cambias…=Sonrio feliz=

Cadence: Bueno… nosotras las Alicornios vivimos unos años mas que los demás ponis.

Yo: Bueno es bueno saber eso porque, hace unos días supe que en estándares normales… Un caballo vive solo treinta años humanos, creo que me tendrás por mucho mas tiempo del que crees.=Sonrió divertido= no te podrás deshacer tan fácil de mi Cadencia.

Cadence: Nunca lo haría=Coloco sus cascos en el rostro del humano= Ven mi amor… justo hoy…=Le susurro al oído= Estoy en época=Con una sonrisa maliciosa y juguetona=

Yo: Aun nos falta llegar a la habitación.

Cadence: Hmmm…=Gimió levemente= ¿Tiene que ser necesariamente la habitación?=Dijo con una mirada tierna mientras movía coquetamente su crin haciendo que este le tapara un ojo suyo=

Esa mirada siempre me cautivaba, y en infinidad de ocasiones incluso me obligaba hacer lo que ella pedia y para mi mala suerte esta vez no fue la excepción, termine cargándola y llevándola hasta la sala donde termine recostándola en el sillón largo de la sala, sus patas tanto delanteras como traseras quedaban algo recogidas, ella me miraba con tanta ternura que termine acariciándole el rostro, note que su cuerno comenzó a brillar levemente cuando pude darme cuenta ella tiraba levemente de mi playera para acercarme mas a ella, termine colocando una mano en su espalda mientras que la otra detrás de la parte trasera de su cabeza, solo para levantarla levemente del sillón para poderla besar, ella termino correspondiendo, con tanta pero tanta fuerza, que parecía que quisiera devorarme por dentro, no quise terminar aquel beso que me recordaba tanto a los primeros que ella me había dado… aquellos que tanto me hacían feliz… aquellos que tan importante me hacían sentirme.

Cadence: Cariño… vamos no me hagas pedírtelo…=Dijo algo apenada mientras trataba con su magia de quitarle la playera=

Yo:=Sonrio malicioso= Quiero escucharlo.

Cadence: No seas asi de malo conmigo…=Dijo fingiendo tristeza mientras le daba un beso en los labios=

No lo era, no podía ser asi con ella, termine por complacerla, para cuando me di cuenta me encontraba sobre de ella, apoyaba mis manos en el sillón para que mi peso no le molestara, cuando pude mirar ella separo levemente sus patas traseras mientras un rubor la invadía, a pesar de las veces que lo hiciéramos, ella siempre se mostraba asi conmigo, quizás porque sabia que me gustaba o quizás porque era su forma de actuar pero, eso le sentaba de maravilla, con una pequeña invitación de parte de su casco delantero, fui metiendo mi miembro dentro de allá escuchando levemente un gemido largo, pero placentero como si disfrutase el momento, para cuando entre por completo mire a Cadence por un momento y dijo.

Cadence: como si fuera la primera vez.=Dijo con una sonrisa tratando de ocultar un poco su voz de lujuria y placentera=

Yo: y valla que lo parece…

Comencé a moverme, sacándole un leve suspiro de placer el cual fue algo largo, cuando note ella había cruzado sus patas traseras alrededor de mi cintura mientras aplicaba algo de fuerza en estas como si quisiera llevarme a un mas adentro de ella, esto lejos de molestarme solo logro excitarme aun mas de lo que ya estaba, los embates eran algo rápidos pero constantes, pase una de mis manos por la espalda de Cadence, y comencé a bajarla lentamente hasta toparme con algo… apenas tome levemente en mis manos su cosa escuche que dijo.

Cadence: ¡NO!=Dijo algo asustada=

Fue tarde para cuando dijo ya había tirado levemente de ella haciendo que su cuerpo se sacudiera con fuerza mentiras sus piernas solo me apretaron con mayor fuerza, no era molesta, apenas y sentía esa fuerza de su parte, pero si a ella no le gustaba que jugara de este modo con su cola, pero la verdad era que a mi me gustaba mucho hacerlo, ver su cara de sorpresa al hacerlo y ver como sus caderas se sacuden con fuerza era sin duda algo muy excitante… con mi otra mano libre termine llevándola hasta su entrepierna, acariciando levemente su clítoris el cual apenas tocarlo provoco que ella tuviera un fuerte espasmo al tiempo que dejo salir un grito de sorpresa, al principio se dejo llevar por la caricia y el placer que podía darle tanto con mi miembro como con mi mano, eventualmente comenzaba a escuchar los gemidos de Cadence, ya eran mas constantes y después de un rato, sus gemidos terminaron en convertirse en leves gritos de placer.

Poco después comenzaba asentir que el interior de Cadence comenzó a apretarme cada vez con mayor fuerza, ella termino por abrazarme contra ella lo mas fuerte que pudo al tiempo que dejo salir un grito largo, completamente llena de placer, no paso mucho tiempo para que yo también alcanzara mi orgasmo junto con ella, solo para terminar viniéndome dentro de ella, dejando que ella y yo soltáramos un gemido tanto de placer como de alivio… estábamos cansados pero… la verdad era que buscábamos mas en especial por este dia.

Cadence: ¿Segunda ronda? Esta fue empate=Dijo divertida=

Yo: Continuemos en la habitación.

Cadence: Deja que yo me encargue de eso querido.

Una luz nos envolvió a ambos, para cuando pude mierar me encontraba en la misma posición con Cadence solo que esta vez estábamos en nuestro cuarto. Sobre la cama.

Cadence: No quieras salirte de ahí que aun no acabamos.=Dijo mientras lo rodeaba con sus cascos para abrazarlo=

Yo: y ¿quien dijo que quería hacerlo?

Cadence:=Sonrió complacida= que bueno saberlo… justamente hoy tenia que ser el dia verdad?

Yo: Mi curiosidad humana me permitió conocerte y encontrarte en aquel lugar.=La abrazo=

Cadence: Valió la pena que te salvara de ese lobo…=Le dio un beso en la megilla= Todo vale la pena…=Suspiro levemente= La fecha en que nos conocimos…

Yo: y la fecha misma en la que te fuiste y la fecha misma en que nos encontramos en Equestria…=La tomo en brazos y la cargo=

Cadence: ¡Ah espera Dame un minuto mas!=Pidió casi a suplica al notar lo que haría=

Yo: Nop,=Dijo con simpleza=

Cadence: tonto…

Yo: Tanto como quieras.

Cadence: No es divertido si no te enojas…

Yo: Si sabes que solo estas haciendo tiempo para que descanses de lo de hace rato verdad?=Dijo arqueando una ceja=

Cadence: ¡No!

Yo: entonces empezamos?

Cadence: Te estoy esperando pero no te mueves.

 _ **Fin del cap.**_

 _ **Nota del autor: Huele a… ¿Secuela acaso?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Había estado preocupado, tanto impaciente como ansioso, mas que nada por el hecho de que quería saber si realmente la respuesta de Celestia, saber si realmente podría casarme con Cadence, pero me hago mas o menos a la idea de los problemas legales de este problema, pero no se como esto afecta a nuestra relación, se de antemano que eso no importa después de todo, Cadence y yo vemos eso olvidado, quizás y es cierto que ella divaga de ves en cuando en sus recuerdos cuando platicamos, vagos recuerdos de su niñez de cuando cuidaba a su ex-cuñada, de pequeña, o incluso recuerdos que lejos de molestarme me conmovían un poco, de cómo ella y Shining Armor en la Academa o escuela se habían conocido y sobre todo se pudieron volver pareja, quizás no le parecía algo "Adecuado" hablar de esto conmigo, pero yo lo miraba como una historia para pasar el tiempo y como mencione, no me molesta en lo mas minimo.

Cadence: Sigo estando incomoda hablándote de esto…=Dijo algo apenada mientras comia=

Nos encontrábamos en la sala de la casa, Cadence había preparado la comida desde hace tiempo, por mi parte había llegado desde la ciudad para recoger a alguien del aeropuerto, yo trataba de hablar de lo que fuese y simplemente de los "Ex" fue lo primero que me llego a la mente.

Yo: No se de que te incomoda…=Dijo tomando un bocado= después de todo es solo una conversación neutral… Además no te pareció mal que yo hablara de mis pocas ex contigo.

Cadence: Porque nunca pensé que tu me hablaras de los mios… Tomando en cuenta que solo tengo uno=Dijo en susurro=

Yo: En casos de comedia… te tocaría haber peleado con mis ex novias=Dijo divertido= Pero hablando en cerio, tu crees que Celestia pueda hacer algo?

Cadence: Estoy segura… pero casi presiento que ella ocupara que yo valla a Equestria a que firme el divorcio en caso de que lo vea necesario… el problema también radica en Shining Armor, el no sabe que la Cadence con la que esta es mi copia.=Dijo algo pensante mientras comia= No me atrevo a decirle la verdad…

Yo: Ese seria un problema… por cierto… No es que sepa mucho verdad=Hizo un ademan con su mano afirmando su inocencia= Pero tomando en cuenta que tu mundo abunda la magia, habrá forma que tu otra tu, corra peligro de ser descubierta?

Cadence:=Inclino la cabeza algo extrañada y confusa= ¿a que te refieres?

Yo: Bueno, las películas influenciaron a que piense que muchas copias sean descubiertas pero… crees que pase?

Cadence: Hay hechizos para regresar a las copias del estanque espejo a su lugar de origen, pero aun asi no creo ya que al no estar yo ahí no debe de haber problemas.

Yo: Entonces no hay de que preocuparse?=Aclaro con un ademan y su mirada=

Cadence: En lo absoluto. Confía en mi.=Sonrio amigable=

Terminamos de comer y pasamos en resto de la tarde mirando la televisión, es cierto y que Cadence tuviera que hablar el idioma Ingles fue… No un problema, ya que tal parecía aprendía rápido, inclusive me había mencionado que el idioma Ingles es un poco común en Equestria y los reinos vecinos que, mas que nada porque los nombres muchos los preferían en este idioma, eso algunos diálogos muy comunes del idioma Americano y de Inglaterra. Pero ella termino dándose cuenta que el Americano y el de Inglaterra tienen diferentes acentos, esto lo identifico un dia que una familia de América había llegado aquí y escucho la plática de dos conocidos…

Cadence a lo largo de los años que ha estado conmigo aprendió totalmente todo de este mundo, desde las costumbres humanas hasta el tipo de sociedad en la que coexistimos, pero algo que deprime mucho a Cadence es las noticias por muy "Buenas" noticias que aparezcan siempre había una peor que arruinaba la primera, esto y las constantes guerras que había cercas del mediterráneo.

Cadence: No los entiendo… Si todos ustedes son de la misma especie, ¿porque se pelean?=Volteo a verme como buscando respuestas=

Yo: Te traeré un libro de historia y veras que esto no es nada comparado con todo lo que ha sufrido la humanidad a lo largo de los años.

Crueles palabras y tal atroz realidad le inculque en su cabeza, pero es cierto, nosotros los humanos éramos bélicos incluso con nosotros mismos, incluso ella resulto muy sorprendida al saber que las peleas solo se habían por simples territorios o expansión de su mismo país. Ella en muchos aspectos trato de hacerme ver la humanidad unida.

Algo solo visto en la ciencia ficción y historias y películas futuristas… ella me llenaba la cabeza con su platica diciendo, el porque no dejar de lado las diferencias entre "Especie" como asiáticos, orientales, occidentales, olvidar las disputas tanto políticas como de "credo divino" prácticamente ella casi me pedia "paz mundial" y yo… que podía decirle no es algo que se pueda hacer de la noche a la mañana y creo que estarán desacuerdo conmigo. La humanidad terminara haciendo la paz mundial, pero con el tiempo no de un dia para otro… y se de antemano que cuando eso pase yo estare muerto y quizás muchas generaciones mas pero hasta entonces se que será muy tarde para una paz.

Cadence: Se complican mucho la vida… anteriormente nuestra raza era como la suya, había disputas… Tanto unicornios, como terrestres y pegasos peleaban tanto por el territorio como el poder y solo por demostrar quien es mejor… como ustedes y las esas tales "Súper potencias mundiales"

Yo: Es cierto pero me temo que tu sola no podrás adentrarte en todo este problema que cubre el globo terráqueo querida… Como te explique eso solo se dara con el tiempo y cuando ciertos sucesos permitan solo asi la unión mundial.

Cadence:=Suspiro resignada= enserio no se porque se complican mucho la vida…

Yo: Te doy razón en eso.=Se puso de pie=

Como mencione estando en la casa, ella podía estar sin problemas con su forma de alicornio, es cierto y prefiero verla mucho mas asi que como una humana, la verdad es que como Alicornio tiene su propio encanto, invite a Cadence a ponerse de pie, pero cuando ella estiro su pesuña para que la ayudase un extraño fuego apareció entre ambos, era un fuego verdoso, esto me tomo por sorpresa pues este fuego termino convirtiéndose en un pergamino con un listón rojo y un cello dorado, este pergamino cayó sobre la mesa de centro, estaba a punto de tomar el pergamino pero Cadence fue un poco mas rápida y lo tomo con su magia, ella quito el listón y extendió el pergamino.

Ella comenzó a leer lentamente mientras que por mi parte solo esperaba alguna reacción de su parte, y la fue obteniendo conforme ella leía el pergamino.

Yo: y que dice?=Dijo sentándose nuevamente al lado de Cadence=

Cadence: ¿Tu qué crees?=Dejo el pergamino de lado=

Lejos de contestarle quede pensante en la respuesta, pero antes de que pudiese darle mi respuesta ella se abalanzo sobre mi abrazándome fuertemente del cuello, mientras una hermosa sonrisa y risa se hacían presentes en ella, termine cayendo al suelo con ella sobre de mi, cuando pude mirar mas atentamente el pergamino estaba en el suelo, lo tome con una de mis manos y lo mire detenidamente.

"Me agrada informarles que su relación podrá proseguir tal y come esperan, no habrá problema alguno en Equestria con la antigua relación de Cadence, por lo cual podrán Casarse sin preocupación alguna… lamento si no pude decirles esto en persona pero me han llegado barios trabajos y peticiones de diferentes reinos y no tendría tiempo de ir a verlos personalmente. Pero espero y la noticia les halla agradado tanto como a mi. Estaré presentes con ustedes en cuanto pueda."

Att: Princesa Celestia.

Entendí entonces la felicidad de Cadence, mi emoción tampoco se hizo esperar y pude por fin corresponder el abrazo de Cadence, quizás si y éramos emotivos pero tenia la idea de Casarme con ella desde hace tiempo y que me den esta noticia es algo que sin suda me hace casi saltar de felicidad.

Cadence al momento de mirarme, ella tomo mi cabeza entre sus cascos solo para acercarme a ella plantándome un suave beso en los labios, sin duda alguna algo de celebración, de no ser porque.

Cadence:=Sonrio pícaramente= Lo siento mi amor… Pero ya es muy noche.

Yo: Eso no parecía molestarte hace unos momentos=Dijo divertido=

Cadence: Tonto.=Sonrio= ¿crees que por tenerme harás lo que quieras conmigo?

Yo: Humm… ¿es una pregunta capciosa?

Cadence: ¿enserio eso piensas de mi?=Dijo algo disgustada mientras ponía una mirada un poco seria=

Yo: ¿Ahora el malo soy yo? Si el que se dio el golpe por la caída que diste fui yo.=Dijo un tanto indignado=

Cadence: Hummm aun falta practicar un poco tu sentido para que sepas identificas cuando es broma y cuando no.=Lo abrazo con fuerza= Por otro lado… Quiero la revancha de anoche.=Sonrio de manera picara=

Yo: No que muy tarde y que sabe que.=Dijo divertido=

Cadence: Tonto.

Yo: Tonta.=Dijo con simpleza=

Cadence: Inmaduro.

Yo: Consentida.

Cadence: in soportable.

Yo: Floja

Cadence: ingrato.

Yo: Yegua precoz.

Cadence: ¡Eso no es cierto!=Dijo indignada=

"! PLAZ!"

Recordatorio… nunca decirle precoz a Cadencia… y menos cuando es poni, su pesuña pega mas que cuando es humana y me pega con la mano.

Quizas y si me pase un poco pero la verdad nuestra relación no estaría del todo bien si no hacia bromas con ellas, era lo que mas o menos mantenía nuestra relación a flote, no quería que siempre estemos felices o que siempre la pacemos bien, de vez en cuando estaba bien que hiciéramos bromas, incluso entre nosotros, porque como mencione una relación podría volverse aburrida. Y la verdad prefiero sacrificas una noche que a perderla a largo plazo.

Sin embargo nuestra noticia para nuestros amigos fue muy bien vista por todos ellos, en especial por Ojos (Pedro) quien hoy estaría con nosotros para irnos de vuelta a casa para celebrar este gran suceso… Ojos había llegado ayer por la noche, de hecho yo y Meño fuimos por el al aeropuerto, y justo hoy partíamos de vuelta a Mexico, con la intención de mirar de nuevo a todos, puede que quizas no a todos pues algunos ya partieron como Cristian el hermano de Fish, pero fuera de eso puede que encontremos a mas de uno interesado en nuestro regreso.

Ojos nos acompañaria en el viaje de regreso

Se de antemano que Ojos y Cadence se llevan bastante bien, eso sin mencionar a Tonny y Meño, desde que los conocio supo que para ella eran amigos que debía de tener, eran graciosos, amigables y generosos, claro cuando no hay testigos porque suelen ser un poco timidos a la hora de dar regalos. Algo también que note a Cadence no le agrada levantarse a altas horas de la madrugada y esta vez lo tuvimos que hacer para poder llegar temprano a Mexico, quizás es cierto y exagero pero, de las veces que obligo a Cadence a levantarse temprano suele ser algo irritante, pero conforme pasa el tiepo despierta recupera el humor de diario.

Despues de todo a nadie le agrada levantarse temprano, pero esta vez tenia que hacerlo, pero cuando supo que nos encontraríamos con ojos en el aeropuerto su humor se disparo por los cielos, puesto que a el solo lo miraba en mis pequeñas video llamadas, además… que mejor que un pequeño reencuentro.

Ojos: ¡Cadence!=Dijo feliz al verla=

Nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto, sobra decir que para este punto Cadence mantenía su forma humana, ojos por su parte era un poco mas alto, pero corto, con traje de gala, tal parecía que se había preparado para la ocasión por asi decirlo.

Cadence: Hola pedro=Sonrio feliz=

Ojos: Pero cuanto tiempo, una década mas o menos… pensé que de plano no volverías.

Cadence: Como no volver. Después de todo, me agrada bastante la vida con estedes.

Ojos: Ah me sonrojas Cadencia. Díganme listos para regresar?=Miro a los demás=

Altavoces: Pasajeros con destino al D.F. Mexico, por favor de abordar por la 32 "A"

Meño: Nuestra llamada.=Tomo sus maletas= fuga ahí que aprovechar vacaciones que tendremos que venir de nuevo a trabajar=Dijo divertido mientras caminaba entre la multitud=

Los aviones los conocía Cadence pero de lejos, nunca tubo la oportunidad de subir a uno, hasta ahora, es cierto y quizás se acostumbre después de todo ella vuela también… pasamos a nuestros asientos, Meño y tonny en los asientos atrás de nosotros mientras que ojos en grupo con otra persona en el asiento de enfrente. Cadence permanecia curiosa después de todo los aviones no son ya como los recordaba, desde que pasaron los años nuevos sistemas de seguridad se implementaron, además de los detectores en gran parte del avión, esto en caso de alguna amenaza.

Cadence miraba por la ventanilla como el avión comenzaba a alzarse conforme su velocidad iba ascendiendo… poco a poco los edificios se perdieron en la inmensa capa de nubes oscuras por la noche de la madrugada.

Cadence: Sabes… bien podía habérmelas arreglado para llevarlos a todos con un hechizo.

Yo: Sabes.=Miro con algo de obviedad= Pudiste avernos dicho y ahorrarnos el boleto.

Cadence: cierto pero, no me había subido a este transporte suyo… pero la pregunta es… ¿Cómo puede volar esta cosa con todo el peso?

Tonny: Eso yo te lo respondo.

Como cual maestro (y lo es) le explico el porque de su pregunta… por mi parte decidi descansar el viaje seria largo y tardaríamos varias horas en llegar conforme el sueño me ganaba perdia la importancia de mi alrededor después de todo solo quedaba seguir viviendo y con la yegua que tanto amo…

 _ **(Tiempo después)**_

Nuestra llegada a nuestro pueblo (El cual aun no llega a ciudad pequeña) no había cambiado mucho, inclusive lo poco que cambio fueron las calles, las cuales estaban pavimentadas y el entorno para nuestro sistema de hologramas y era todo. Quizás es cierto y no cambio gran parte pero, sin duda mejoro en este periodo de tiempo, antes no teníamos grandes supermercados, ahora hay dos, antes no había cines, hoy los hay, y algo que no creía que habría aquí y sigue haciendo falta…

Nuestro avión paso primero por el distrito federal, de ahí tomamos un autobús que no llevaría hasta nuestro pueblo, y verlo con todos los detalles que les describí, apenas bajar del autobús el aire seguía siendo el mismo… la central había sido empleada considerablemente, a diferencia de antes, esta central carecía de ciertas cosas entre ellas personal y lugar de espera.

Nosotros mostramos gran alivio al viajar del autobús, Cadence por su lado se le notaba cansada, los demás estábamos en el mismo estado, el viaje sin duda fue pesado. Tonny y Meño optaron por partir a sus respectivas casas para visitar a sus familias, ni hablar de Ojos quien no paraba de hablar en el camino de ver de nuevo a su prima Katherine, en cuanto a mi… bueno les sere sincero estaba también con las mismas ancias de ver nuevamente a mi familia y presentarles cordialmente a Cadence.

Si se lo preguntan si… ellos preguntaron cuando Cadence se fue de este mundo. Preguntaron que fue lo que le paso o adonde había ido, por mi parte solo mencione que no era precisamente del país y que solo había venido por cierto periodo de tiempo. Pero creo que al enterarse nuevamente de ella les agradara.

Ojos: Suerte señores… hablare con fhis por teléfono para verlo mañana.=Dijo abriendo la puerta de un Taxi=

Meño: Okey, yo creo que por la tarde podremos estar ahí. Por otro lado=Sonrio algo divertido= llévense sus barajas, hace mucho que no hemos jugado entre nosotros.

Nuestras risas no tardaron en notarse, inclusive Cadence, ella conocía un poco el juego… no en su totalidad pero entendía gran parte de el o al menos lo básico.

Cadence: Tus padres… ¿crees que debamos decirles sobre mi?=Miro con interrogante al humano=

Yo: De momento no. Cuando sea el tiempo indicado creo que será mejor.=Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar=

Cadence: ¿No podríamos tomar el taxi?=Dijo algo desganada=

Yo: Pensé lo mismo pero me gustaría ver que tanto ha cambiado el pueblo.=Volteo a ver a Cadence= Pero si quieres podemos tomar…=Lo interrumpio=

Cadence: No, esta bien… aun crees que la orquesta sinfónica este tocando en el quiosco del centro?=Pregunto curiosa mientras seguía al humano=

Yo: puede ser. Ya veremos.

Llevábamos las maletas con nosotros, estaríamos unos cuantos meses, no seria problema, veíamos las tiendas en las cuales anteriormente solíamos entrar a comprar, ya sea algo para tomar, o solo comprar alguna guzguera (Botana o pequeña merienda) nuestras miradas siempre heran para nuestro entorno, una y otra vez solo mirábamos nuestro alrededor esperando encontrarnos algo nuevo y siempre lo hacíamos.

Cadence: Jhm Jhm… aquí nos encontraron Twilight y Armor.=Dijo con simpleza mientras seguía caminando=

Yo: En el dia de muertos=Recordó levemente= Esa misma noche esperaba salir con uno que otro hueso roto ¿sabes?

Cadence: Lo entiendo=Dijo divertida= Pero Armor no es precisamente alguien muy impulsivo, aunque claro hay casos en que lo es.

Al poco tiempo habíamos llegado al centro, para este punto el sol se estaba ocultando, y las luces de los faroles comenzaban a encenderse, al principio tenían un brillo naranja, pero conforme permanecían encendidos, dieron una luz blanca.

Cadence: ¿Puedes explicarme que fue de Diana?=Miro al adulto=

Yo: ¿Te acordaras de Tiras el del club de los Alejandro?

Cadence: B-Bueno…=Trato de recordar= Alexis o el whischas le dicen Alejandro… Fish es Alejandro… Meño es Alejandro… Dios Noe también es Alejandro… ¿Tiras también?=Miro incrédula a su acompañante=

Yo: Jajaja el nombre Alejandro solo es su segundo nombre para todos ellos,=Dijo riendo= Pero si te acuerdas de el?

Cadence: Creo haber tenido el gusto… Si para afirmar, Fish me había dicho que el había perdido un hermano cuando chico.

Yo: si es el.=Afirmo y asintió con la cabeza= Bueno me dijo el Fish, que el había llegado con el una noche antes de irnos de campamento.

Cadence: ¿Qué te dijo?

Yo: Bueno…=se miro algo apenado= Tiras había mencionado que miro a Diana besándose con otro chico… y bueno… tomando en cuenta que no es la primera vez que ella se la juega de este modo, te harás a la idea de cuánto duro su relación.

Cadence: Se podría decir que ella… solo jugo con Alejandro?=Dijo un tanto recentida=

Yo: en efecto… pero que se le va hacer, eso ya paso y creo que tiene alguien mas.

Cadence: la verdad es que Diana y el hacían muy buena pareja.

Yo: A mi me daba igual…=Cadence lo miro con algo de molestia= O vamos era broma.

Cadence: Inmaduro…

Al llegar a la plaza principal, notamos que había gran cantidad de niños y jóvenes jugando con el nuevo sistema de hologramas que fueron impuestos en los lugares públicos, es cierto y hay guardias para cuidar de ellos las veinticuatro horas del dia, pero esto no evitaba que les pasara algo… sin duda mirar los hologramas ir de un lado a otro, los monstruos que usaban algunos niños para su juego de cartas y sobre todo… los espectáculos que hacían, dejaba ver un brillo especial por las noches.

Yo: De chavo soñaba por una noche asi… que bueno es ver que nuestro sistema de hologramas solidos funciona sin problemas.

Cadence:=Sonrio levemente= todo por su juego si mal no recuerdo.

Yo: hay que tener una meta en la vida y la nuestra la cumplimos… pero…=Paso su brazo por los hombros de Cadence= Tengo otra meta y espero alcanzarla pronto.

Cadence: Se que eso será pronto. De momento vamos al quiosco quiero ver si Bryant sigue como músico en la sinfonía.=Dijo estirando su brazo para apurarle=

Terminamos llegando al quiosco y en efecto, la música sinfónica era algo que no se iría… al llegar casi lo que hizo Cadence fue dejar nuestras maletas en una de las bancas de la plaza, y casi arrastrándome (Fuera de mi consentimiento y en contra de mi voluntrad) me pidió que bailara con ella. Me sentía un poco apenado, ya que… prácticamente lo único que se hacia era escucharla desde los asientos… pero el hecho de acabar con su buen humor me lo impedía, siempre ha sido típico de mi complacerla en todo lo que pueda, y queriendo y no… termine haciendo lo que ella quería.

Yo: Odio los lugares concurridos=Dijo mientras sentía como Cadence lo lleva hasta el centro del Quiosco=

Cadence: =Sonrió= Ahí que incitar a los demás a bailar. Quien sabe quizás y les agrade…

Yo: Y si no… terminare haciendo el ridi…=Me tapo la boca=

Cadence: Tendremos el quiosco para nosotros=Dijo abrazándolo=

Sin duda alguna ella sabia como y que decir, Bryant me contactaba por redes sociales, y supe que se volvió Maestree de la banda Sinfónica, incluso miraba con una ligera sonrisa nuestra presencia, pero no dijo nada tan solo siguió dando las indicaciones al resto de los músicos. La canción Claro de Luna era una canción muy conocida, quizás era un poco deprimente la canción, pero conforme nuestro baile de dos seguía, Bryant dio una pequeña señal solo para que cambiaran el ritmo… para este pondo muy pocas parejas, se animaron a unírsenos a este pequeño baile, Cadence miraba con suma alegría que las parejas decidieran integrase a este baile.

Tal parecía que solo hacia su "Trabajo" creo que en cierta forma le agrada hacer este tipo de cosas… después de todo… ver que el "Amor" le rodea siempre le ha puesto de un humor impresionante. Su sonrisa y su inocultable rostro lleno de luz y alegría siempre me animaba a mi también, en cierta forma era como un veneno, siempre me contagiaba de su estado de ánimo y esto… Me agradaba.

Cadence: ¿No te dije?=Poso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su acompañante mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de felicidad=Prende a confiar querido…

Yo: Ese siempre va ser mi problema… me cuesta confiar.

Cadence: Humm… No recuerdo que eso fuese problema el dia que nos conocimos… de ser asi me abrías dejado a mi suerte.

Yo: Es diferente.

Cadence: Claro que no…=Lo abrazo= Confías en todos… lo que no quieres es que te decepcionen.=Lo miro a los ojos= Te conozco y se que eso es lo que mas te dolería…

Yo:=Desvió levemente la mirada= Es orgullo es todo…

Cadence: Lo se. Pero…=Sonrio levemente= Siempre podrás confiar en mi.

Ella acerco levemente su rostro hacia el mio, yo hice lo mismo, temine abrazándola contra mi, mientras la besaba, sin duda alguna yo era orgulloso y si… es cierto no me gustaria que alguien me decepcionara… tengo tan buena idea de todos que ver esto… es como un sentir un fuerte golpe en el estomago. Una vez terminamos el beso ella recargo su cabeza contra la mia al tiempo que dijo en un leve susurro.

Cadence: Un dia tu… Dijiste que podía pedirte siempre lo que quisiera…=Dijo tomándolo de las manos= Me vería muy aprovechada si hiciera esto y lo sabes… Pero, quisiera pedirte algo…=Se separo un poco para mirarlo=

Yo: Dime de que se trata.

Cadence: es solo un pequeño capricho… aunque también una petición…

La banda sinfónica termino de tocar y comenzaron a recoger sus cosas. Por mi parte estaba a punto de escuchar las palabras de Cadence hasta que.

¿?: ¡Pero que milagro!=Dijo una voz masculina=

Bryant: Osease llegas y con esta sorpresa=Dijo señalando a Cadence= Me llegaron mensajes de que estaba en camino junto a Meño y Tonny, pero no espere que fuera tan repentino.=Dijo divertido=

Yo: Bueno, aquí nos tienes… A Cadence le adrada bastante tu música y gusto.

Bryant: Ah me alagas.=Dijo fingiendo estar apenado= Pero en efecto, las cosas por aquí también cambiaron y diría que para mejor… Por cierto ¿ya piensan en dar el paso?

Cadence: En eso estamos=Sonrio amigable tratando de ocultar cierto enojo por la interrupción=

Bryant: Bueno, los dejo que ya se hace tarde y hoy se supone que tengo que arreglar los ensayos de mañana.=Dijo mientras tomaba un violin y lo guardaba en su maletín= Nos vemos.=Dijo despidiéndose alegremente=

Para cuando el se fue Cadence bajo del Quiosco cosa que me extraño un poco… trate de hablar con ella pero…

Yo: ¿Ocurre algo?

Cadence: No nada…

Yo: entonces… ¿que era lo que querias preguntarme?=Trato de animarla preguntándole=

Cadence: Te lo dire después… ¿te pare si nos vamos?

Yo: Vale,=Tomo las maletas de la banca=

Sin duda le molesto esta pequeña interrupción, debio ser algo importante o Cadence no se habría enojado de este modo… al llegar a la casa que anteriormente vivía… (De mis padres) Cadence miro con melancolía el lugar, era como echar un pequeño vistazo al pasado.

Cadence: No se como reaccionen tus padres…

Yo:=Suspiro= Como si no los conocieras, ven estoy seguro que les agradara verte nuevamente.=Dijo abriendo la puerta=

Fin del cap.

 _ **Nota del autor: Lamento la tardanza pero quisiera terminar un fic en particular, una vez hecho eso le seguire de lleno a este, para no tener tantos.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hoy inicio clases… mi padre prefirió meterme a una escuela o academia especial, soy precisamente la mas lista pero… el quiere que tenga la mejor educación o eso me ha dicho muchas veces a lo largo de mi vida… Mi madre preferia mucho mas que yo estuviese en una escuela pública, para que socializara mas con los compañeros además de evitar tener tratos especiales en estar en una academia que mi padre quería, acepte de buena gana de igual manera creo que porque quiere mantener un margen un poco alto de mi después de todo es lo que debo de tener en cuanta siendo alguien de la sociedad alta.

Mi padre me había dejado en la entrada de la academia, me dijo que tenía algo de prisa para ir a al trabajo, por mi parte solo espero y la academia este bien, ya que anteriormente en la secundaria a muchos no les gustaba que algunos profesores me vieran como la "Especial"…

Maestro: Dese prisa que ya dieron el timbre de entrada.=menciono apurando a la chica=

Nuestro uniforme constaba de una falda (En caso de las mujeres) negra, una playera de botones de manga corta (en caso de las mujeres) y larga para los hombres, un chaleco azul marino con el escudo de la academia de un lado, zapatos negros y medias blancas. Estaba un poco nerviosa, mi padre por cuestiones de trabajo tuvimos que mudarnos y yo… no conozco a nadie en esta escuela, yo esperaba no tener que mudarme… pero el trabajo de mi padre pedía mucho su cambio.

La academia constaba de un jardín de recreación grande, diferentes salones para diferentes clases, zona de deportes, enfermería, laboratorio y biblioteca, mi padre realmente buscaba una escuela que estuviera a estándares altos… y por ultimo una sala holográfica que constaba de un domo, un profesor me menciono que es ahí donde se hacen los cursos para astronomía, o para los que toman clases de animación para hologramas.

No sabia muy bien adonde ir por lo cual pedi indicaciones al prefecto el cual vestía algo peculiar, un pantalón de mezclilla azul, playera negra, tenis y un portafolio.

Adulto: ¿Te perdiste?

Chica: Si… Busco el salón de primero B.

Adulto: Veras, el edificio de ahí.=Señalo= en el segundo piso se encuentran los salones A, B y C, tu primera clase será de Matemáticas, ve que no tarda en llegar el profesor.

Chica: Gracias.

Seguí la indicación del prefecto, no tarde en llegar al segundo piso del plantel… respire hondo y entre al salón, tal parece que había mas chicos que chicas, dando un total de 16 hombres y 10 mujeres contándome, tome asiento en la primera fila cercas de la puerta de entrada, espere a que el profesor o profesora llegara. Solo espere pero muchas de las veces y el mismo problema que he tenido desde la primeria era…

¿?: ¿Oye te pintaste el cabello?=Dijo una voz femenina=

Chica: ¿Eh?=Volteo a ver atrás de ella=

Me topé con una chica de cabello corto, de color negro, cuando note vi que tenia lentes rectangulares, con ella.

¿?: ¡Dios mira tus ojos!=Dijo un tanto cautivada=

Chica: ¿y como se supone que lo haga?=Dijo un tanto sarcástica=

¿?: Disculpa es solo que… bueno no creía que dejaran entrar a la academa a personas que tengan pintado el cabello.=Dijo la chica un tanto curiosa=

Chica: Mi pelo es asi al igual que mis ojos.

¿?: No te lo creo, pero a todo esto… como es que te…

No termino la frase cuando todos notamos que el profesor había entrado al salón, se notaba un tanto viejo, en cuanto edad, guardamos silencio y el profesor solo tomo asiento en su respectivo lugar mirando con detenimiento a cada uno de nosotros los estudiantes. Por un momento también se me quedo viendo pero al poco tiempo, puso atención a lo que el hacia y saco una libreta.

Profesor: Bueno… comencemos con lo primero…

Dicho esto, el profesor fue diciendo los nombre de cada uno de los estudiantes presentes,

Normalmente pidiendo que se pusieran de pie los mencionados para poder reconocer a los que el nombraba, al poco tiempo escuche el nombre de mi compañera que estaba justamente atrás de mi quien respondía al nombre de…

Profesor: Jaqueline…=Alzo la mirada para ver a la alumna=

Jaqueline: Aquí profesor.=Dijo poniéndose de pie y llamando la atención del profesor=

Profesor: Bien… Cristal.

Hice lo propio al escuchar mi nombre, poniéndome de pie para que el profesor me viera, hecho esto me hizo una pequeña señal para que pudiera sentarme, una vez el termino con pasar lista seguimos con nuestra materia…

Horas después…

La hora del receso me daba bastante tiempo para poder comer y mirar el resto de la academia, mas que nada para conocerla mas afondo, lo último que quiero es tener que estar pidiendo indicaciones a cada momento, Jaqueline me acompaño en esta pequeña "expedición" por la academia, ella al igual que yo tenia la idea de conocer por completo la academia, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que termináramos llegando hasta al salón de Hologramas, me hacia a la idea de los que estarían en este lugar serian chicos jugando con el sistema holográfico, y dicho y hecho apenas entramos para mirar vimos a varios chicos jugando aquel juego de cartas con ayuda de los hologramas.

Jaqueline: Saben que no pueden usar el sistema holográfico si no hay un profesor aquí.

Chico: pedimos permiso… además tenemos hora libre.

Por mi parte no había problema, pero note que Jaqueline respetaba demasiado las reglas. Decidí ir directo al jardín central esta vez Jaqueline decidió quedarse en el salón de hologramas, supongo que solo para verificar que no hicieran algo indebido en el salón.

El problema o mi… problema comenzó cuando sentía leves punzadas en la cabeza, era un dolor parecido a la jaqueca pero menos fuerte, intente buscar un lugar alejado de todos mis compañeros para evitar llamar la atención, cuando pude estar a una distancia algo alejada de mis compañeros me recargue contra un árbol para tratar de esperar a que el dolor pasara… poco a poco sentía que aquel dolor comenzaba a desaparecer, esto en cierta forma me alivio pensaba que esto iba para largo.

El tiempo paso y al llegar las dos de la tarde pudimos salir de la Academia… Mi padre dijo que vendría a recogerme. Aun que le había dicho hasta el cansancio que podía irme yo sola a casa pero el insistía. Mas que nada quería ir yo sola a casa para poder conocer los alrededores de la academia, se que esta quedaba un poco apartada de la ciudad pero podía tomar un autobús…

Al menos me pareció un poco mejor que sea mi madre quien me recogiera, note su auto blanco acercase a la entrada de la escuela, solo escuchaba como Jaqueline se despedía de mi alegremente, no es que no me gustara hacer amigos es solo que… desde que me mude no me siento a gusto de esto…

Al subir al auto, mire a mi madre… ella es un poco peculiar dice mi papá que me parezco mucho a ella, es de piel clara, a ella le gusta vestir siempre bien, si cabello es bastante largo, y fue por ella que herede parte del color del mio, su cabello es de tres tonos de color, Oro palido, purpura y rosa, también por ella herede el color de mis ojos, el color purpura de mis ojos. Hasta el momento no he escuchado de personas que tengan el mismo tipo de ojos que mi madre y yo pero no es veo de momento algo extraño en esto.

¿?: ¿Cómo te fue hija?=Dijo curiosa=

Cristal: Bien mamá… =Dijo cerrando la puerta del auto= creo que hice una amiga.=Dijo un tanto triste.

¿?: Se que estas deprimida por el cambio, pero entiende tu padre necesitaba venir a Inglaterra, es aquí donde tiene el trabajo junto a los demás.

Cristal: Lo se… es solo que… no me siento a gusto aquí.

¿?: Es porque aun no conoces a nadie querida. Veras que con el tiempo te aras buenas amistades aquí también.=Dijo con una sonrisa=

Mi mamá siempre sonreía, era cariñosa, amable y amorosa, muchas de las veces pensaba que ella era algo mas que eso y siempre me lo demostraba cada dia, siendo paciente y comprensiva. Ella comenzó a conducir sin mayor apuro, nos deteníamos ocasionalmente solo para que conociera algunas tiendas en especial que ella y mi padre visitaban cuando Vivian aquí, poco después terminamos llegando a un estacionándonos en un restaurante, no solemos comer fuera de casa pero creo que mi madre quería saber mas afondo como me había ido en la escuela… pero la verdad no había nada relevante, salvo lo de Jaqueline.

¿?: Que te parece si me cuentas como te ha fue en la escuela Cristal.=Dijo tomando asiento en una de las sillas=

Cristal: Bueno=Tomo asiento en una silla frente a su madre= el profesor de ciencia física regaño a un compañero por no guardar silencio… nos "Presentamos" en la clase de Psicología y bueno conocí a una chica llamada Jaqueline.

¿?: Ya veo… te parecio bien la escuela? Si no es asi puedo hablar con tu padre para que…

Cristal: No, No, esta bien mamá, es solo que me cuesta aun hacerme a la idea de volver a empezar desde cero…

¿?: Lo entiendo querida, pero como te dije, con el tiempo aras buenas amistades.=Sonrio=

Nuestra comida siguio normal, ella me comenzó a contar un poco sobre su trabajo, quien diría que mi madre seguía una buena enfermera… hace varios años que había terminado su carrera, en lo personal me parece excelente que ella trabaje en lo que le agrada aun que también me dijo que le interesaba mucho la carrera de licenciatura para volverse abogada… pero al final decidió ser enfermera, cientos de cosas me conto como por ejemplo de un chico que lo había mordido una serpiente hoy en la mañana, luego de un anciano que se había roto la mano estando en el hospital después de salir de su cirugía, que mala suerte tubo que tener.

Al poco tiempo habíamos acabado de comer, y optamos por regresar a casa, lo que quería hacer era la tarea de mañana y dormir un poco… ya que nuevamente aquel dolor que había sentido en la escuela había vuelto, intente disimular un poco ya que mi madre suele ponerse un poco excesiva de cuidados cuando me llego a enfermar. En cuanto llegamos a la casa lo primero que hice fue subir a mi habitación al tiempo que escuche a mi madre decir.

¿?: Querida, ire por tu padre al trabajo ¿vale?

Cristal: Si mamá.=Dijo siguiendo con lo suyo=

¿?: ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de la ciudad?

Cristal: una malteada.

Dicho esto solo escuche la puerta de la casa cerrarse… al subir las escaleras me topé con una puerta en particular, es una habitación que mi padre había hecho solo para el y sus amigos aun hoy en dia no se con exactitud que hay ahí, pero de lo que estoy segura es que cuando llegan sus amigos pasan ahí horas riendo. Mi madre pasa de vez en cuando las horas con mi padre… nunca me llamo la atención entrar a ese cuarto, además siempre que tengo aquella tentación de entrar me topo con la sorpresa de que esta cerrada con llave.

Mi cuarto estaba un par de puertas mas adelante, es una habitación simple, cuarto, cama, ventana, habitación del baño, computadora de escritorio y televisión. No soy precisamente alguien muy afán a los videojuegos, los pocos juegos que tengo son de computadora pero desde hace tiempo que deje de jugarlos ya que se me volvieron aburridos, solo los tengo por si algun dia me llega de nuevo las ganas de volver a jugar. opte por hacer la tarea, no era la gran cosa si acaso solo era el trabajo de matematicas, de ahi en mas era todo.

No tenia problemas con aprender cosas nuevas de hecho soy de fácil aprendizaje, mi madre dice que mi padre era bastante listo en la escuela, cree que de el lo herede, pero al menos yo no he visto algo que me demuestre si es cierto o no… el tiempo paso y una vez acabando la tarea decidí recostarme un rato, tan solo encendí el televisor para saber algo por medio de las noticias, pero lo poco que mencionaban era…

Anunciadora: Nos encontramos actualmente en el estadio donde se llevara a cabo el torneo mundial de Yu-Gi-Oh este año… pasaremos a conocer a los competi…

Solo le cambie de canal, lo último que quería saber era de ese juego, pero pareciera que desde que están los hologramas ese juego se volvió muy famoso… al cambiar de canal me tope con que…

Anunciador: El equipo competidos de Norte America se ha reunido para las eliminatorias de esta noche, contra los de Europa, esta evento decidirá quien de los dos pasara a los octavos de final de League Of Legends.

Me rendí… decidí apagar la televisión y dormir… de no ser por un sonido insistente en la puerta de entrada lo habría hecho… Normalmente no viene nadie fuera de la ciudad ya por la tarde al menos los amigos de mi padre y mi madre fuera de eso no viene nadie mas.

Al bajar las escaleras y dirigirme hasta la puerta de entrada, abrí ligueramente la puerta solo para encontrarme con una curiosa sorpresa de parte de…

¿?: ¿Hola Cristal como haz estado?=Dijo una voz femenina=

Me acuerdo bien de mi Tia Celestia, ella suele venir de visita de vez en cuando, ella al igual que yo tiene el pelo distinto, creo que debe ser por parte de la familia de mi madre, Celestia era una mujer adulta, bastante alta de hecho, siempre con buen vestir, y en todas sus visitas siempre la he visto de muy buen humor, por otro lado esta mi Tia Luna, me dijo mi tia Celestia que ella es su hermana, es un poco mas baja que Celestia pero se le nota muy seria la mayoría del tiempo. Pero es alguien muy buena cuando se le conoce bien.

Cristal: Hola tias.=Dijo feliz abriendo la puerta de par en par para dejar pasar a ambas=

Luna: ¿Dónde está tu madre Cristal?=Dijo entrando junto a su hermana=

Crista: Fue a la ciudad por mi padre, creo que no deben de tardar salió desde hace tiempo.=Cerro la puerta=

Ambas fueron hasta la sala de estar y tomaron asiento en lo sillones que había ahí, hice lo mismo para platicar un poco, normalmente ellas no suelen venir a estas horas de la noche.

Cristal: Que las trae por aquí tia?=Dijo curiosa=

Luna: Es de un pequeño asunto que queremos hablar con tu mamá.

Cristal: ¿Ocurrió algo malo?

Celestia: No descuida=Sonrió amigable= pero han pasado un par de cosas y solo queremos mantenerla al tanto.

Cristal: ya veo… si les urge tia puedo llam…=La interrumpió=

Luna: No es necesario Sobrina… pero cuéntame… Cadence nos dijo que hoy entraste nuevamente a clases verdad?

Cristal: Asi es.

Celestia: y dime… pudiste hacer nuevos amigos?

Cristal: Bueno…=Dijo algo triste= la verdad no socialice mucho que digamos.

Celestia: te arraigaste mucho a las amistades de la otra ciudad verdad?

Cristal: Si tia=Asintió=

Luna: Sabes…=Miro hacia la puerta= tengo un buen presentimiento y se que dentro de poco todo por aquí cambiara sobrina=

Cristal desvió la mirada hacia la puerta de entrada y noto a dos adultos entrando a la casa, ella identifico a la primera, era su madre, quien venia acompañado de un adulto el cual llevaba traje con corbata roja, pantalones negros al igual que zapatos, con el llevaba unos anteojos rectangulares pero se le notaba una vista cansada.

Cadence: Hola tias. Que las trae por aquí.

Celestia: es con referente al pequeño problema que te había mencionado en la Carta Cadence.

Cadence: Ya veo…=Miro a Cristal= Hija nos puedes dejar un momento a solas, tanto tu padre y yo tenemos que hablar con ellas.

Cristal: Esta bien.=Se puso de pie y subió las escaleras=

Me habría gustado al menos recibir un saludo de mi padre pero últimamente ha estado llegando algo tarde del trabajo, y siempre cansado, de hecho me sorprende que el sigua despierto… mientras subía las escaleras escuchaba como murmuraban, no entendía nada incluso me daban ganas de bajar un poco para escuchar la conversación pero… Mi madre en muchas ocasiones de niña me decía que no era correcto escuchar conversaciones en las cuales no te invitaban, mi mamá siempre tenia reglas para todo, pero eran importantes. Ella siempre ha sido quien la figura autoritaria.

Pase algo de tiempo en mi cuarto, hasta que escuche a mi madre hablarme para bajar a Cenar, hice caso a su llamado y baje, esperaba encontrarme con papá y mis tias pero…

Cadence: Lo siento Querida, pero tuvieron que irse…

Cristal: P-Pero porque?

Cadence: tenían algo de prisa además, ciertas cosas las hicieron regresar de nuevo.

Cristal: Era realmente muy importante?=Cadence asintió= Entiendo… y papá?

Cadence: debe estar descansando…

Tome asiento en la silla frente a la mesa, mi madre había hecho algo de huevo, normalmente ella suele comer solo comida vegana, cosa que siempre me llamo la atención aunque eso explica porque siempre la veo tan en buena forma.

Cadence: Descuida, mañana y pasado descansara tu padre así que podrás pasar algo de tiempo con el.

Cristal: Bueno… al menos se que estará aquí… Mamá de que hablaban tu y mis tias?

Cadence: Me pidieron de favor que no te dijera nada hija… pero… lo poco que te puedo mencionar es que, han tenido problemas en su eh…=Trato de buscar la palabra correcta=

Cristal: Ciudad?=Dijo algo confundida=

Cadence: Si y me pidieron algo de ayuda al igual que a tu padre.

Cristal: es por eso que ha estado trabajando tiempo de mas?

Cadence: algo parecido querida… Lo que no quieren es que te preocupes por esto deja que nosotros nos encarguemos vale?=Dijo con palabras amistosas=

Cristal: esta bien.

Terminamos de cenar sin mayor a puro, ella fue la primera en subir las escaleras y irse a su habitación. Por mi parte solo trate de hacerme a la idea o pensar de que problema era el que tenían mi tia Celestia o Luna. Paso algo de tiempo y el sueño comenzó a vencerme opte por ir a dormirme, después de todo mañana tengo que ir a la escuela… "¿porque tuvo que ser en la mañana?"

Esas palabras repetía hasta llegar a la cama donde solo me desvestí, y me coloque las cobijas enzima mio, dejándome llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

(Morfeo referente a la mitología y dios del sueño)

"Narración en primera persona"

Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza… el problema que tenemos en la compañía de los "Proyectos", y enzima el problema que nos trajeron Celestia y Luna hace varios meses que solo se está agraviando.

Me encontraba recostado en la cama con la mano encima de mi frente, estaba bastante cansado, la mente apenas y me daba para seguir despierto un par de minutos mas, hasta que escuche la puerta de la habitación abrirse, fue ahí donde note a Cadence entrar a la habitación cerrando la puerta con seguro. Ella al igual que yo se notaba bastante cansada, yo le había dicho que no era necesario que trabajara estando yo pero… Creo que en cierta forma quería tener dinero sin que yo le estuviera dando o me pidiera, no veo nada de malo incluso me siento bastante orgulloso de eso.

Cadence: ¿Hazme un espacio no?

Tan solo me hice aun lado mientras ella solo se sentaba a la orilla de la cama al tiempo que tomaba apariencia de Alicornio, casi siempre la ropa no la trae puesta cuando se vuelve alicornio pero esta vez parece ser que no esta con mucha energía el dia de hoy, puesto que cuando tomo esta apariencia tenia su ropa puerta quedándole algo grande.

Cadence: Cristal sigue triste por la mudanza querido…=Dijo mientras se comenzaba a desvestir=

Yo: Lo se… Lo malo es que esto no tiene fecha de finalización. Me temo que estaremos aquí permanentemente.

Cadence.=Suspiro= Sabes… Creo que tus padres podían cuidarla. Ella se encariño mucho de sus abuelos=Dijo mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa=

Yo: No la culpo… pero habeces me preguntaba… ¿porque tratan tan bien a mi hija cuando podían haberme tratado así?=Rio levemente=

Cadence: porque tu eres su hijo y ella es su nieta cambia mucho el tema querido.=Dijo riendo con el=

Yo: Bueno…=Le ayudo a quitarle parte de la vestimenta a Cadence= Lo bueno es que tenemos dos días para notros dos.

Cadence: ahora si te importo?

Yo: ¿Eh?=Dijo extrañado=

Cadence termino por ponerse frente a mi moviendo muy coquetamente su crin.

Cadence: al menos podias llamar del trabajo diciendo… "Oye te extraño" o un simple "¿Hola que haces cariño?" bastaba.

Yo: Si sabes que después de los atentados en Rusia y Sud America no permiten los celulares en ciertas empresas verdad?

Cadence: Jhm jhm solo juego contigo querido=Apoyo sus patas delanteras en el pecho del humano=

Yo: a todo esto… como le fue en su primer dia?

Cadence: Le fue bastante bien, te parece si la llevas mañana tu a su escuela?

Yo: no hay problema con eso.

Cadence: Menos mal…=Dijo recostando su cabeza en el regazo del humano=

Yo: Candis…=Coloco una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la alicornio=

Cadence: ¿Si?=Dijo curiosa=

Yo: Te quiero…=La abrazo contra el=

Cadence: y yo a ti querido…=Dijo dejándose hacer=

A legua se notaba nuestro cansancio, normalmente seguimos platicando un momento mas pero, como ya mencione el cansancio fue el que nos venció al final, que mas podía pedir… un buen descanso haría que mañana pudiera pasar un buen tiempo con Cadence que de hecho realmente se lo merece ya que estos últimos meses he estado bastante ocupado y apenas y puedo estar con ella unas cuantas horas del dia, lo que me da consuelo es tenerla siempre y todas las noches al lado mio de la cama, me da cierto conforte y me regresa parte de las energías y "Colores" que necesito para tener un dia adecuado.

Ella suele dormir temprano, yo muchas de las veces me mantengo algo despierto acariciando su crin esperando a que el sueño me llegue pronto cosa que tarda, estas noches en vela solo las paso recordando todo lo que nos ha pasado… desde el primer dia que la encontré de joven, hasta el dia de hoy… muchas de las veces recordando cuando Cadence y yo pasábamos tiempo que casa de nuestros amigos…

Cadence: Cariño… ¿otra vez no puedes dormir?=Dijo algo soñolienta pero preocupada=

Yo: ya andaba agarrando sueño…=Dijo algo cansado=

Cadence: quieres que te ayude con eso?

Muchas de las veces Cadence me pone un hechizo para poder dormir, creo que es por el estrés del trabajo mas que nada y los problemas relacionados a los "Proyectos" que tenemos junto a los de Celestia y Luna, quien por cierto suelo verla en sueños pero solo para ayudarme también a dormio como lo hace Cadence. Quien diría que Luna a la larga después de conocerla bien, seriamos tan parecidos.

Cadence: Ya sabes querido… respira hondo.

Hice lo propio respire hondo y note que el cuerno de Cadence comenzó a brillar levemente en un tono azul claro, poco después el sueño comenzó a ganarme hasta quedar profundamente dormido, tan solo llegaba a escuchar un leve murmuro de parte de Cadence mientras se acomodaba a un lado mio también para poder dormir.

"Al dia siguiente, Narración en primera persona Cadence"

Usualmente soy yo quien despierta a la familia, pero esta vez ocurrió una excepción, eran alrededor de las siete de la mañana y lo que me despertó fue escuchar un grito proveniente de la habitación de mi hija, me preocupe bastante tan rápido como pude tome mi forma humana y me puse una bata que cubriera mi cuerpo, pero… nunca espere que al abrir la puerta de la habitación de cristal me toparía con…

Cristal: ¿¡Mamá que pasa!?=Dijo asustada=

Lo que miraba era a una alicornio rosa en el suelo, con un espejo roto a varios metros de ella, era una Alicornio de crin amarillo y negro, ella no poseía Cutiemarck pero, lo que mas me llamo la atención era que esta Alicornio, era la única en la habitación y solo me toco deducir lo obvio me gustara o no… y enzima de todo era que le contaríamos esto cuando fuera mayor de edad…

¿?: ¿Qué ocurre Crist…=Dijo su padre entrando de intromisión en la habitación notando también a la alicornio la cual estaba en el suelo con una cara de confusión= ¿H-Hija?

Cristal: ¿P-Porque soy un caballo?

Fin del cap.

Nota del autor: A new Generetion. Se acerca el mundial de LOL, bueno fuera de eso disculpen la tardanza casi estamos a fiestas mexicanas y como saben los ahorros para el 16 de Septiembre se tiene que hace para tener una buena fiesta. Espero y les este gustando la secuela porque créanme. Les espera mucho y si… si hay M-H 4 de hecho es el Gran crossover.


	4. Chapter 4

Mi marido y yo teníamos la idea de explicarle por qué "Yo" era una poni, pero esa explicación se la daríamos cuando fuera mayor de edad, esta idea se nos hizo buena dado que Cristal nació como una humana, y dado que no mostraba rasgos o algo que dijera que tuviera un muy alto parentesco a mi la idea se mantuvo en pie…

¿Por qué una humana? Bueno tanto yo como mi marido estuvimos de acuerdo en que lo mas conveniente seria que la tuviera como una humana para no tener que ir a Equestria y arriesgarnos que Shining Armor supiera de esto, por lo cual asi se quedo y la tuve como humana… el embarazo transcurrió normal, nada fuera de lo ordinario o al menos en hasta ya llegar a los últimos meses… mi suegra era doctora y en su momento le llegamos a explicar tanto a ella como a mi suegro de que yo era una poni, claro que al principio ellos se mostraron un tanto… sorprendidos incluso al grado tener algo de insatisfacción por esto… pero cuando les explicamos las razones del porque y como habíamos llegado a este punto, me agrado mucho que entendieran.

Mi suegra nos ayudó con el embarazo mas de lo que yo esperaba, como mencione la tuve como humana a mi hija y asi se quedo. No mostraba ningún rasgo de poni… no tenia alas, pelaje, cuerno, lo único que cambio fueron sus ojos los cuales fueron los míos, como ya mencione al no tener ningún rasgo de poni, optamos por explicarle ya que ella fuera mayor por qué yo era poni, y asi de ese modo saber mas afondo si ella realmente no tenia magia… Que curiosa suele ser la vida, nunca espere que a sus quince años su parte poni se mostrara, la cuestión es que no sé qué hacer o como explicarle. Aun mas… si ella supiera que sus tias también son ponis ella les tiene mucho aprecio.

En su niñez ella se mostraba mas humana, jugaba con los niños humanos sin problemas, siempre estaba cuidando de ella y nunca mostro algo fuera de lo común, puede que esta forma de alicornio que ella tiene tan solo sea una fase de la vida entre humano y poni.

Alicornio: ¡MAMÁ!=Exclamo asustada=

Solo podía sujetarme la bata que tenía puesta, mientras el corazón me latía fuertemente, ella trato torpemente de ponerse de pie en sus cuatro patas pero le era imposible, voltee a ver a mi marido y el al igual que yo terminamos asintiendo con la cabeza.

Marido: hablare con la escuela, tu habla con tus tías.

Alicornio; ¡Papá!=Dijo tratando de ir tras el pero solo tropezando con sus patas delanteras=

Termine poniéndome aun lado de la Alicornio, sentándome a su lado pase mi mano con algo de inseguridad, no es que no confiara en mi hija si no que la verdad no creía que ella tuviera esa forma, pero apenas tocar su pelaje me devolvió a la realidad de la situación, tome en brazos a la alicornio, solo para tratar de calmar un poco su estado de indignación y miedo, no la puedo culpar ella no se esperaba esto.

Alicornio: Mamá…=Alzo la mirada hacia la adulta= ¿P-Porque tienes que decirles a mis tias de esto?

Cadence: Es algo complicado, pero tu padre y yo te explicaremos ¿vale?

Ella no muy convencida termino asintiendo con la cabeza, esperamos un poco y mi marido termino entrando por la puerta, no sin antes dejar salir un suspiro algo pesado, entendía el porqué, yo también lo hice…

Cadence: Todo bien en su escuela?

Marido: Si… estarás fuera por un periodo de tiempo.=Tomo asiento en el suelo junto a las dos, pero en especial frente a Cristal quien no dejaba de ver su cuerpo de poni=

Guardamos silencio por un corto periodo de tiempo hasta que termine siendo yo quien iniciara.

Cadence: Bueno querida… Tu estado no es precisamente algo… Malo la verdad.=Dijo poniendo uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la Alicornio=

Alicornio: ¿Como que no es algo malo?=Dijo algo indignada= ¡Solo mírame, Como demonios termine siendo esta cosa!

Cadence: Comprendo el que te sientas asustada pero…

Alicornio: ¡Eso no se acerca mamá! ¿Porque o por quien termine siendo un maldito caballo?

Su tono de voz buscaba alguna respuesta y bueno teníamos quedárselas.

(Narración en primera persona)

En cierta forma comprendia la razón de su comportamiento pero me preocupa decirle por quien exactamente tiene esa apariencia, Cadence me miro pidiendo algo de apoyo, y lo tuve que hacer…

Yo: Querida…=Miro a Cadence= ¿Podrías por favor?=Se puso de pie=

Cadence al igual que yo se puso de pie, mi petición fue algo… curiosa ya que su mirada la delataba, comenzamos a discutir un poco sobre si hacerlo frente a ella o esperar a Celestia y a Luna, pero a Cadence le pareció mejor irle explicando el porque de su apariencia en lo que Celestia y Luna venían. Dicho esto Cadence solo respiro profundamente, como si tomara algo de valor, hecho esto junto por un momento sus manos al momento que en ella un leve brillo color blanco se hacía presente, este brillo cubrió a Cadence por un breve periodo de tiempo solo para que después de unos segundos, el brillo comenzara a perder fuerza y en mis manos reposaban los cascos de una alicornio Rosa, Cosa que sorprendió a Cristal, prácticamente su mandíbula casi toco el suelo, Cadence termino poniéndose en cuatro patas aun lado mio, viendo a Cristal con algo de desanimo.

Cadence: Es por mi que tienes esa apariencia…=Dijo algo dolida= No es algo que esperabas ¿verdad?

Cristal me volteo a ver con algo de indignación y sorpresa, pero tal parece que no podía articular ninguna palabra, o al menos lo intentaba.

Yo: No te preguntes lo obvio porque al saber esto lo sabes ya.

Cadence: ¿De que hablas?=Dijo extrañada=

Cristal: ¡T-TE CASASTE CON UN CABALLO!

Yo: bueno el término correcto para tu madre es…=Lo interrumpió=

Cadence: Poni.=Completo ella=

Cristal: P-Pero… n-nunca pensé que tu… bueno quizás mi padre si pero… ¿Tu mamá?=Dijo bastante extrañada acercándose torpemente con sus cuatro patas=

Yo: ¿Nunca te preguntante porque era vegana en exceso? Ella no puede comer carne.

Cristal: pero… porque no me dijeron nada al menos para poder anticipar este… este…=Dijo mirando su cuerpo de poni= cambio.

Cadence: Porque tu naciste como humana, y bueno… al no ver ningún rasgo parecido a los de los ponis de donde vengo…

Yo: Decidimos decirte todo cuando cumplieras la edad adulta, además tus tias… nos apoyaron en esto de ese seria mas fácil que comprendieras y aceptaras esto.

Cristal: E-Es que no tiene sentido… como es que un… Caba…=Miro a Cadence= Poni y un humano…=Abrio los ojos con sorpresa= ¡AGHHH PAPÁÁÁÁÁ!=Dijo con algo de asco mientras negaba fuertemente con la cabeza=

Yo: Independientemente de que sea Zoofilico o no… no importa en este momento Cristal. Aunque claro que tuvo algo que ver en su momento…=Dijo en susurro esa última oración=

Cristal: espera… ¿Dijiste que mis tias los apoyaron en esta decisión? Osea que también ellas son…

Yo: Creo que a ellas si aplicaría el termino caballo ya que casi tienen la misma estatura que… ¡Ahu!=Volteo a ver molesto a Cadence quien le había dado un golpe en el costado con su casco=

Cadence: Mas respeto que son mis tias… y como te mencione en infinidad de veces que el termino correcto es Poni… y respondiendo a tu pregunta hija… si ellas también son ponis.

Cristal: P-Pero porque osea… que fue lo que tu… o tu...=Desviaba varias veces la mirada tanto para el humano como para la Alicornio= ¿que fue lo que se vieron el uno del otro?

Tanto Cadence al igual que yo terminamos riendo ante su pregunta, una pregunta que en su momento fue la causa de muchas carcajadas y mentiras. Pero irónicamente a ella le teníamos que decir la verdad… le explicamos o mas bien le explique yo a detalle como fue que la conocí… desde la noche en que nos topamos… hasta la forma en que nos mirábamos, era remontarnos muchos años atrás en el pasado y bueno en lo personal no me molestaba el recordar algo de ese tiempo nos sacaba barias risas.

El porque nos terminamos enamorando uno del otro, claramente evitamos contarle algo relacionado al antiguo matrimonio de Cadence, solo mencionamos lo necesario, el como mis amigos la había conocido, como fue que Cadence se fue adaptando al mundo humano y el como la tuvimos a ella… fue una platica algo larga pero fuera de lo que pensaba Cristal termino haciéndose un poco a la idea de que su padre sea un humano y su madre una Alicornio, otro problema a discutir era como ayudarla con su forma. Este problema lo tuvimos que hablar con Celestia y Luna una vez que ellas vinieron…

Cristal se mostraba algo apenada porque la vieran como una poni al igual que su madre, pero incluso esto muy lejos de molestarle tanto a Celestia y a Luna, les saco una sonrisa de felicidad como si les gustara este acontecimiento. Cuando ambas mostraron sus formas de Alicornio frente a Cristal, ella se sentía un poco mas "Cómoda" estando con alguien igual que ella… claramente las burlas eran algo bajas de nivel para no ofender a Cristal pero la que mas nos causaba gracia era el que ella no podía caminar en cuatro patas.

Celestia: No es un problema Cristal, incluso creo que esto te abre muchas mas puertas de las que tu crees.=Sonrio amigable=

Luna: En efecto. Su así tú quieres… puedes venir con nosotras. Para que puedas tener mayor manipulación de tu magia y tengas buen tutor para que puedas volar.=Dijo poniéndose aun lado de la Alicornio=

Cristal: ¿ir con ustedes? ¿A dónde?=Dijo algo confundida=

Cadence: =Rio levemente= ¿Realmente creías que yo soy parte de este mundo? Hija… yo nací en Equestria, del lugar de donde son tus tias y yo.

Yo: pero si se va el problema del tiempo entre aquí y Equestria será bastante, irse allá por solo un mes será un año aquí.

Celestia: Ese dejo de ser un problema hace tiempo… Me tome la libertad de usar un poco del poder de los elementos de la Armonia para acomodar el tiempo y espacio entre ambos mundos… el tiempo que corra aquí será el mismo en Equestria. Era por eso que había meses que no podía venir aquí.

Luna: Lo correcto es que venga, su magia la debe a prender a dominar… además.=Señalo su costado= un método para que sepa que destino le prepara y que o quien es… ya sea humana o poni.

Nuestra discusión paso a ser como seria la vida de Cristal allá en Equestria, Celestia y Luna serian sus tutoras en el tiempo que Cristal este con ellas, pero el problema radico en lo principal, "Armor" Celestia Argumento que bien podía ser o decir que Cristal es una sobrina mas, después de todo… y hasta donde se sabe Cadence nunca se fue de Equestria ya que como se mencionó ella había dejado una copia ahí.

Cristal se metio en la conversación argumentando que le gustaría ir a conocer el lugar de donde venia su madre, la verdad yo pase a ser de segundo tercer plano, a Cadence le pareció mas que bien que Cristal fuera con ellas, además de ese modo podría no solo aprender magia si no que lo mas "Importante" para un poni era encontrar esa tan nombrada Cutiemark yo en lo personal propuse ponerle un tatuaje y listo cosa que casi hizo que Cadence y sus tias me sacaran casi a patadas de la habitación de no ser que yo era el padre y también mi opinión importaba tanto como las de ellas. Claramente lo dije como broma pero ellas se lo tomaron como si fuera algo serio cosa que casi me mete en un fuerte problema.

El tiempo paso y Cristal termino accediendo a ir con Celestia y Luna, creo que es mas que nada por la curiosidad de conocer un nuevo mundo… Cadence se quedo con Celestia, Luna y Cristal mientras yo termine haciendo las maletas… solo escuchaba su conversación, las cuales pedían, ciertas cosas, cosas como "Un cuidado para cristal, las visitas que podíamos tener con ella o ella podía venir aquí" la cuestión es que me preocupa… no es que no confié en Celestia o Luna… bueno confió en Celestia pero Luna… es otro caso.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Se que todo fue corto… yo con algo de preocupación dije "Cristal puede estar aquí si solo la convertimos en humana" pero eso seria hacer que Cadence usara su magia no solo en ella misma si no también en Cristal, bastante difícil es para ella concentrarse para mantener su forma humana y ahora la de Cristal… le seria difícil además de estar siempre cerca de Cristal para poder hacer esto cosa que hizo que mi propuesta fuera mandada al demonio como cual papel puesto en la basura.

Creo que no quería que Cristal se fuera…

Celestia: ¿Lista?=Miro a Cristal=

Cristal: Si tia.

Luna: Vámonos Cadence.

Cadence iría con Cristal solo para explicarle un poco de como seria el lugar donde estaría viviendo y como debía actuar… se podría decirle para que Cristal supiera un poco del lugar… termine despidiéndome de Cadence dándole un beso, nos reimos un poco de la exprecion de Cristal pues aun no le agrada la idea de que Cadence y yo seamos una pareja de diferente especies. Note a las cuatro a licornios y tanto Cristal como Cadence, se despidieron, hice lo mismo al tiempo que los cuernos de Celestia y Luna brillaron levemente, al momento que desapareció a las cuatro de la sala de estar.

No sabría por cuanto tiempo yo estaría solo en la casa… asi que mi opción primaria fue ir a ver si no ocupaban nada en el trabajo. Pero como cual mensaje inmediato el teléfono comenzó a sonar meti mi mano a mi pantalón y saque el teléfono.

¿?: Oye hay un problema con el sistema…

Se escuchaba como una interferencia como sonido blanco, al principio dije.

Yo: a que viene el sonido blanco?

¿?: Aun no lo se, ese y otros problemas tenemos en la compañía ven es relacionado con los proyectos.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxxXxXXXxxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxX

Red Shield Technology/ Escudo Rojo De la Tecnologia.

Esta compañía esta adentrada a la creación de nuevas tecnologías y avances científicos, "Red Shield" al igual que otras compañías esta es independiente, ha estado probando con nuevas formas de Robotica avanzada, incorporando humanos en ellos, esto para poder ayudar medicamente a las personas que carezcan de un brazo, pierna, extremidad, parte del rostro o un ojo, sin embargo esto comenzó a sobrellevarse al ámbito militar armaduras que ayudan a sobre explotar el potencial humano, tanto en fuerza, agilidad, destreza e inteligencia. Con la llegada de esto… se fomentó el programa "Proyecto"

El programa Proyecto, incluye a ciertos personas humanas las cuales fueron elegidas para poner aprueba el "Proyecto" ante esto, y los años pasando, no solo se desarrollo con mucho éxito el proyecto si no que también llego el descubrimiento de Rupturas espacio tiempo, Rupturas que llevaban a diversos mundos… pero manteniéndolo en secreto a la civilización humana para un mejor manejo de esta información y no llevar al mundo a una gran exaltación.

Red Shield Technology agradece su incorporación al equipo "Proyecto" para mas información por favor… ir a League of Legends y A.V.A.

Chica humana: Por favor introduzca su numero de erial.

1521

Chica Humana: Gracias… por favor pase a la cabina de manipulación del área "Arc" y proceda al pro sistema del Proyecto Yasuo gracias. Que tenga un buen dia.

"Red Shield Technology" "El Futuro es un Mañana que todos merecen ver"

Fin del cap.

Nota del autor: Mas que nada para aclarar a los que no pudieron leer la historia de Mi Amada dragona… las siglas "M-H" Son historias que están entrelazadas a un mismo universo u/o universos.

Aclaración principal: el tema "Proyecto" fue tomado por League Of Legends hay trailers que les permitirán mas o menos ver como se tratara este tema. A.V.A Es otro tema a tratar pueden informarse un poco de esto.

Lamento mucho la tardanza pero como bien mencione en el chapter pasado estoy con trabajo excesivo T.T pero quiero internet… quiero comer…. Quiero vivir… bueno parte de la existencia XD. Hare lo mejor para subir antes del sábado n.n b corto.


	5. Chapter 5

Actualmente nos encontramos en la compañía de "Red Shield Technology", teníamos que instruir a un nuevo grupo de jóvenes que entrarían al programa "Proyecto", esto ya era tedioso y aburrido, prácticamente lo que la compañía hacia era tomar conejillos de indias para ver si los "Proyectos" tenían alguna falla, y nosotros repararlo o arreglarlo. El problema es que si el problema empieza con el humano… puede llegar a ser muy perjudicial incluso irreversible. Ya que estos sin muy complejos.

Estamos en un aula avanzada, en la cual había un total de 35 chicos y chicas, cada uno con diferentes aparatos electrónicos para ver lo que necesitaban saber de nuestras explicaciones atrás de nosotros (Tonny y yo) había una gran pizarra electrónica la cual nos permitía informarle a los jóvenes lo que ocupaban.

Yo: El sistema de Proyectos es muy amplio en contexto, se han fusionado diversos sistemas operativos y el sistema de hologramas sólidos para darle a los efectos un gran funcionamiento total… como verán en la grafica, la armadura exoesqueletica que llevan en sus cuerpos esta arraigada a su columna vertebral.=Dijo señalando un gran holograma que estaba detrás de el, el cual mostraba un cuerpo humano el cual tenía diversos objetos= Como sabrán el Cerebro manda señales eléctricas, por todo el cuerpo, esto les puede brindar la energía para crear cada habilidad que como saben tiene cada personaje del juego…

Tonny: El sistema esta compuesto por dos partes, energía vital, que viene siendo las señales que manda el cerebro y la energía que porta el mismo traje, esto en una circunstancia critica les puede salvar la vida, haciendo que la energía que porta el traje los mantenga vivos en caso muy extremos… pero recuerden solo se les dara un lapso de 15 minutos, si para entonces no logran llegar a una zona segura o a un lugar donde puedan permitir que el traje se reconstituya asi mismo y a ustedes… morirán.

Eran estas clases a los nuevos reclutas que traían siempre… las clases duraban horas, y hacerlos entender era un verdadero reto, nuestra fascinación por hacer lo real muchas cosas nos llevaran a esto, los "Proyectos" humanos que pueden superar las expectativas, gracias a la tecnología y si a esto le agregamos la habilidad de algunos personajes de videojuegos bueno… el resultado es mucho mejor o al menos desde nuestra perspectiva.

Tonny se encontraba conmigo en la sala, de estar de la compañía, tanto el como yo nos encontrábamos un tanto fastidiados, ya que llevábamos meses en esto y la verdad nos urgían las vacaciones, apenas y tolerábamos las horas que nos piden que estemos. Tomamos asiento en los sillones que había en el lugar, y algo de café. Eran las 1:45 de la mañana, y aun no terminábamos.

Tonny: Nadie dijo que esto seria muy exigente=Dijo algo divertido mientras le daba un sorbo al café=

Yo: bueno… ya falta menos de cuando empezamos.

Tonny: Buen punto… quizás y nos pidan tomar el lugar de algunos de los proyectos… ya pensaste en cual iras?

Yo: Creo que si tomo, tomare al Proyecto Yi o al Yasuo… pero no quisiera, solo ya que lo pidan los de arriba.

Tonny: es cierto. Cuanto queda para que venga el Meño y nos reemplace?

Yo: Hora y media…=Dijo algo desganado=

Tonny: Cadence podrá venir por ti?=Dijo algo curioso=

Yo: No esta vez no… esta fuera de aquí.

Tonny: Ahhh ya entiendo… ¿ya se dio cuenta Cristal?=Asentí con la cabeza= como lo tomo?

Yo: bastante bien diría yo…=Le dio un sorbo al café= me preocupa que… Diablos…=Se llevo una mano a la cara= La otra Cadence…=Pensó para sus adentros=

Tonny: te preocupa que?=Dijo algo extrañado=

Yo: un problema con Cadence…

Tonny: ¿Pelearon? Eso no es común de ustedes.

Yo: No es de otras cosas… luego te lo explico, segamos tenemos que preparar la zona de pruebas para los nuevos.

Tonny: Ahhh cinco minutos mas apenas y me puse a gusto.=Dijo desganado=

Yo: Si pero mientas mas rápido, mas rápido nos vamos, animo falta solo eso.

Tonny: Pues a darle… porque todos aquí hablan ingles… que se tomen la libertad de al menos aprender español

Yo: Luego vamos a España.

Tonny: Al carajo Tio ellos hablan mucho con la "S" parecen zipizapes.

Yo: y a nosotros nos dicen forajidos y rancheros asi que mejor sigamos.

El sistema de entrenamiento es apoyado por los hologramas, les creamos un sinfín de sujetos de prueba a los participantes, verlos utilizar las habilidades que cada "Proyecto" tenía a su disposición era una verdadera maravilla de la ciencia, poder crear todo gracias a la masa solida de los hologramas. Aun que aun intentamos la creación de alimentos eso puede esperar unos años mas pero esto es algo muy importante.

Tonny: Mañana vendrás a llevarse las pruebas de rendimiento y las pruebas de los exoesqueletos para crear las prótesis para los discapacitados verdad?

Yo: si, todo esta terminado al final de cuentas pero… algo me dice que los de arriba ocultan algo. No nos necesitan aquí de hecho… solo estamos haciendo tiempo o preparando algo sin darnos cuenta.

Tonny: Jajaja, siempre te gustaron las teorías de conspiración…

Yo: No es eso.=Señalo a un grupo en el campo de pruebas= Actúa interesado…

Intente hablar por lo bajo.

Yo: ya te había contado que Celestia ha estado viniendo mas seguido ¿verdad?

Tonny: Si, dijiste que era algo… relacionado a problemas de su mundo verdad?=Hablo también por lo bajo=

Yo: Me ha estado diciendo que criaturas extrañas se han estado apareciendo en su mundo y… en un correo de parte de la administración de Red Shield, recibi informes de una criatura muy extraña, era pequeña y morada. Apenas y tenia algo de parentesco con las arañas.

Tonny: Ya veo… piensas que esas cosas también comenzaran a aparecer aquí?

Yo: Es posible, si bien es cierto que el mundo de donde viene Cadence y el nuestro esta entrelazado… no dudo que otros lo estén. Eso me preocupa demasiado, quizás los de Red Shield ya lo sepan y sea por eso que prepararon el programa "Proyecto"

Tonny: Quieren evitar un problema global.

Yo: Exactamente… De momento solo esperemos que el tiempo nos de las respuestas, hasta en tonces hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

(En otro mundo… en la ciudad de Canterlot de Equestria)

"Narración en tercera persona"

Era tarde por la noche, Cadence acompañaba a Cristal por los pasillos del castillo, la potra parecía maravillada por el lugar. (Para el que no pueda recordarlo Cristal es una Alicornio de pelaje rosa, crin y cola en dos tonos de color amarillo y negro, ojos purpuras sin Cutiemarck)

Poco tiempo paso hasta que llegaron a una habitación pequeña para una sola persona o este caso poni, Cadence le abrió la puerta a Cristal, dejando ver una cama para una persona, una mesa de trabajo un pequeño estante a un costado de la puerta de entrada, una puerta que daba directo al baño y una puerta corrediza que daba aun balcón.

Cadence: Anteriormente yo aquí vivía… nunca me pareció pequeña, de hecho era acogedora y veo que aun lo sigue siendo.=Dijo mirando la habitación=

Cristal: Teniendo todo esto mamá, ¿porque decidiste irte a nuestro mundo?=Dijo mirando la habitación la cual era para ella algo increíble, tanto por los adornos y detalle que tenia como el lujo que las princesas tenían= Ademas… eres princesa porque quererte ir de aquí=Miro con curiosidad a Cadence=

Cadence paso un momento en silencio, mirando como Cristal interactuaba con cada objeto que había en la habitación, como trataba de tomar torpemente los objetos con sus pequeñas pesuñas, o incluso ver como las tiraba en el intento, Cadence reía levemente por este hecho, le daba algo de gracia que su hija aun no se acostumbrara de todo a su nueva forma de Alicornio. Cadence tomo asiento en la orilla de la cama pidiéndole a Cristal que la acompañara aun lado de ella, haciendo caso a su madre Cristal acepto y se acercó.

Cadence: Sabes… quizás las cosas se dan por alguna razón. Termine en el mundo de tu padre por diversos motivos… Cuando lo conocí era apenas un crio=rio divertida= quizás tres o cuatro años más que tu… era muy tímido en ese entonces y la forma en que nos conocimos fue algo… peculiar=Dijo recordando el primer dia en que tanto el como ella se vieron= créeme cuando te digo que a tu padre casi se lo devora un Lobo nocturno.=Rio levemente=

Cristal: Pero cuando le llegue a preguntar a mi papá de como se conocieron, el menciono que fue porque habias llegado al pueblo y solo te invito a salir esperando que tu aceptaras.

Cadence: veras es mucho mas complejo que eso… cuando el me vio… era una Alicornio, asi como me vez. En un principio desconfiaba algo de mi, quizás porque el nunca había visto algo igual a mi pero, con algo de tiempo comenzó a tomar confianza y también comenzó a sentir algo hacia a mi.

Cristal: ¿dices que tu no sentías lo mismo?

Ella oculto lo de Shining Armor, en muchos aspectos por lo cual ella menciono.

Cadence: entenderás que al ser de diferente especie, yo solamente lo miraba como un amigo… pero si conforme pasaba tiempo con el, comenzaba a quererlo también, puede porque el me cuidaba y siempre miraba por mi, pero esos simples detalles hicieron que lo quisiera… al final ya no quería regresar aquí, me sentía mucho mas a gusto en el mundo de tu padre, además…=Le susurro a su hija al oído= tu padre era un pésimo bailarín.

La potra no aguanto la risa al igual que su madre y solo se echaron a reír por un momento, cuando se calmaron.

Cristal: Entonces no te arrepientes de haberte quedado en nuestro mundo?

Cadence: Para nada mi amor.=La abrazo= conocí a un buen chico… tuve un buen esposo y con el tuve a una bella hija, no pude haber pedido mas…=sonrio= ya tengo todo lo que quiero.

Cristal se sonrojo un poco, mientras se dejaba hacer por el abrazo de Cadence, la noche termino conquistando todo, incluyendo los sueños de ambas por lo cual solo pudieron descansar en la cama la cual terminaron compartiendo de muy buena gana.

Cadence paso unos días mas en Canterlot explicándole a Cristal como es la vida en Equestria, con ayuda de sus tias pudieron conseguirle un tutor de magia, y una maestra de vuelo, además, Cristal se sentía curiosamente mas comoda en ese lugar, sus tias estaban felices de tener a Cristal con ellas. Cuando llego la hora de que Cadence partiera tanto Celestia como Luna estuvieron con ella unos instantes para decirle.

Celestia: Sabes que puedes venir a verla cuando quieras.

Cadence: Lo se, pero en serio les pido y la cuiden mucho=Dijo en un tono casi de suplica= ya he pasado demasiado tiempo fuera de mi trabajo además el se debe estar preguntando por mi.

Celestia: Comprendo, te mantendré informada de cualquier cosa ¿vale?

Cadence: Gracias… y…=Miro a Cristal quien parecía hablar con uno de los guardias pegasos= en cuanto a Shining Armor…

Celestia: tranquila ya lo tengo cubierto, se dara a conocer que Cristal tan solo es una ahijada mía y de Luna no habrá nada de que te preocupes por ese tema.

Cadence: =Suspiro aliviada=Muchas gracias.

Luna: y… la puedo mantener despierta hasta las doce de la noche?=Dijo curiosa pero algo divertida=

Cadence: once y no es negociable Luna.

Luna: Bueno peor es nada.=Rio levemente=

Dicho esto Cadence asintió dándole asi una leve señal a sus tias, Cristal se despidió de su madre alegremente, para cuando se dio cuenta un destello rojizo la desapareció a Cadence del lugar.

Celestia: Vamos Cristal, quiero que conozcas a tus dos instructores.

Dicho esto la potra siguió a Celestia por varios pasillos hasta una sala de estar en la cual estaban dos ponis uno era un unicornio y el segundo era una yegua pegaso, el unicornio era de pelaje blanco mientras que su cuerno negro, crin y cola blancas, su cutiemarck representaba a un pentagrama y una cruz en ella, mientras que la pegaso era de pelaje amarillo fuerte, cola y crin en colores rojo carmesí meintras que su cutiemarck representaba a un par de alas junto a una espada.

Celestia: Ellos son Para=Señalo a la yegua= y su hermano gemelo Doja,=Señalo al unicornio= curiosamente ambos nombres asen la palabra que mencionan sus nombres juntos.

Cristal: Hola.=Dijo feliz=

Para: Hola Cristal=Dijo amigable= yo sere tu tutora de vuelo y mi hermano será quien te ayude con tu magia…=Dijo señalando a su hermano quien tan solo asintió levemente con la cabeza=

Cristal: Y cuando empezaremos?=Dijo emocionada=

Celestia: No coman ansias sobrina… mañana podrás empezar con tu primer dia, ambos se turnaran por días, tu decidirás quien quieres que empiece primero.

Cristal: esta bien si empezamos primero Para?

Para: Me parece bien, entonces mi hermano te vera en dos días.=Apenas dijo esto el unicornio dio media vuelta y se retiro= Discúlpelo no es de muchas palabras.

Celestia: descuida… lo conozco en su momento fui tutora de el. Se muy bien el porque de su comportamiento. Porque no vas a pasear por el castillo Cristal pondré al corriente a Para ¿vale?

Mientras tanto en la tierra…

(Narracion en primera persona)

Otro día tarde… eran alrededor de las 3:18 de la mañana, solo esperaba a que llegara mi reemplazo, eh estado estos días muy cansado y harto de esto empezar a las doce y terminar hasta la madrugada del dia siguiente es algo que me cansa demasiado… al menos respetan las horas de comida, pero no es para quejarme después de todo la paga siempre ha sido buena, al poco tiempo de esperar en el Lobby habían llegado el grupo de reemplazo, lo primero que hice fue salir del lugar pero no sin antes ver a la secretaria de sistemas, era una mujer de mi edad, de pelo alargado, de traje y falda negra, en sus brazos llevaba una tableta negra en la cual parecía estar registrando algunas cosas.

Secretaria: Disculpe… usted ha llenado las formas para el proyecto Yasuo de hace dos días verdad?

Yo: Si, ¿Por qué? ¿ocurrio algo?=Dijo algo extrañado=

Secretaria: Bueno, dado que usted es el único que ha tomado ese Proyecto, se me pidió que le informara que fuera el sujeto de prueba, los demás proyectos fueron muy… usados pero este nadie parecía darle mucha importancia. ¿Cree poder? El director de Red Shield se lo pagara con creses y mas cuando es alguien de los colaboradores, ya que usted podrá sacarle… como dicen… sacarle mas jugo a la maquina=Dijo algo divertida=

Yo: Si porque no… pero será en otro momento ya estoy demasiado cansado además mi horario de trabajo había terminado hace oras.

Secretaria: ese es otro problema que quería discutir… el director lamente Tener a los principales de sol a sol trabajando. Pero apenas el proyecto termine todo volverá a su ritmo normal, es solo que quieren que esto salga rápido.

Yo: Vale… si ocurre algo llámenme a mi o a Meño debe de estar también por llegar para cubrir el turno de Tonny.

Secretaria: De acuerdo, que descanse.=Dijo amable=

Al salir del edificio, suspire con alivio, las calles aun estaban transitadas, el hecho de estar en una ciudad capital tiene ese efecto, carros iban y venían muchos de los comercios eran de veinticuatro horas, yo a veces hasta sentía lastima por esos trabajadores que se quedaban por la noche. Mi humor estaba por los suelos y me estaba resignando a no poder encontrar un taxi que me llevara hasta la casa ya que había sido un trabajador quien me había traido hasta aquí por una maldita urgencia.

Mi miedo paso a segundo plano cuando mire un auto curioso, este termino por estacionarse a un lado mio, para cuando los vidrios del auto bajaron solo identifique a la única persona que podría venir por mi a estas horas.

Cadence: ¿Te llevo?=Dijo divertida=

Yo: Por favor.=Dijo aliviado mientras subia al auto=

Al subirme lo primero que hice fue recostarme en el respaldo del asiento e inclinarlo lo mas que pude para descansar, el auto comenzó a moverse dándome a entender que Cadence comenzó a conducir.

Yo: ¿Como supiste que estaba aquí?=Dijo extrañado mientras cerraba los ojos=

Cadence: Cuando llegue a la casa solo estaba tu auto pero no tu… supuse que alguien había llegado por ti como suele ocurrir. Ademas, me encontré a Tonny comiendo algo cercas de la zona central y le pregunte por ti.

Yo: Ya veo… el salió primero que yo, ya que su reemplazo si llego a tiempo=Dijo algo frustrado=

Cadence: Descuida.=Acaricio la cabeza del adulto= lo bueno es que ya saliste de ahí.

Yo: de momento…=Se llevo una mano a la cara= y ¿Cristal?

Cadence: se quedara con mis tías como quedamos, le conseguirán un instructor de magia y de vuelo, hecho eso… podemos ir a visitarla cada vez que queramos…

Yo: si le explicaste a tu tía del probl…=Me interrumpio=

Cadence: si sabe que debe evitar a Shining Armor y compañía…=Sonrio levemente= si pensé en todo querido. Descansa un momento el camino a casa es algo largo.

Yo:=Suspiro cansado= sabes… pensaba que Cristal tendría una vida humana "normal"… pero en cierta forma me alegra que esto halla pasado podrá conocerte mas afondo ¿sabes?

Cadence: eso en cierta forma me preocupa…espero y todo salga bien allá.

Yo: Jhump… abra problemas si Shining Armor me ve cuando valla a Equestria a visitar a Cristal?

Cadence: Bueno… ¿te acuerdas de la broma que te hicieron hace años?

Flash Back

En ese entonces apenas Cadence y yo vivíamos en uno de los departamentos del centro de Londres, todo era paz y tranquilidad Cadence salía temprano a hacer sus estudios de la Universidad para ser doctora, y yo para ese entonces estaba en el proyecto de los Hologramas y la masa solida de los mismos… una noche yo había llegado al departamento, había escuchado ruidos pero solo pensé yo que fue mi imaginación o que podría ser Cadence y había estado ahí haciendo algo de cenar o algo parecido pero no…

En la cocina había mirado a una unicornio purpura junto a Discordia, no tengo problemas con el después de todo suele visitarnos a su manera, pero lo poco que recordé fue que esa unicornio me lanzo un fuerte rayo que golpeo mi cuerpo empujándome hasta la pared mas cercana dejándome inconsciente.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, Cadence estaba un poco extrañada, un tanto timida y preocupada a la vez, ella estaba en su forma poni mientras trataba de enderezarme para estar un poco mas a la altura de ella.

Yo: Creo que me golpee fuerte la cabez…=Cuando trate de llevarme mi mano hacia mi cabeza mire que lo que tenia enfrente no era mi mano si no un casco, una simple pata de caballo cosa que comenzó a alterarme poco a poco= ¿Que es esto?

Cadence: Bueeno… usual mente lo llamamos pata o casco=Dijo un poco risueña mientras trataba de aguantarse la risa=

Quite la cobija que tenia enzima mio y mire mi cuerpo, pase a ser un simple equino al cual le quedaba su ropa toda guanga, estaba un poco sonrojado lo admito ya que por las reacciones de Cadence suponía varias cosas.

Yo: ¿Okey ya te divertiste puedes regresarme a la normalidad?=Voltee a verla con seriedad=

Cadence: Me gustaría pero lo que te pusieron fue un hechizo de tiempo, tendrás que dejar que el efecto pase.=Explico=

Yo: cuanto mas o menos.

Cadence: No se… Semanas… meses.

Yo: Cadence tengo trabajo en dos horas mas y no puedo repito… NO puedo presentarme de esta forma a trabajar.

Cadence: ¿Y que se supone que yo haga?=Dijo encogiéndose de hombros= tendría que saber exactamente cual de los cientos de hechizos de transformación usaron para asi saber cual usar para contrarrestar el que te pusieron.

Yo:=Suspire resignado= llamare diciendo que estoy enfermo.

Intente ponerme de pie en dos patas pero torpemente cai al piso, con la cara por delante, solo suspire frustrado diciendo.

Yo: Serán unas semanas laaaargas...

Cadence: Jhum jhum… Sabes, creo que de esta forma podras saber como me sentía cuando estaba siempre encerrada en tu cuerto.=Dijo mientras salía de la habitación= preparare el almuerzo no tardes=Dijo cerrando la puerta=

Yo: Cadence…=No recibí respuesta= Cadence… ¡Como demonios se supone que abra la puerta con estas porquerías!=Dijo agitando sus cascos de un lado a otro muy al estilo anime=

Mire la cerradura y trate en cientos de ocasiones a abrir la puerta con las pesuñas pero solo lograba resbalarme en ella y aplicar fuerza inútil, necesitaba girarla y no podía hasta que… como cual niño abriendo un refresco con su boca, coloque mis dientes sobre la cerradura y trate de girar mi cuerpo o cabeza para abrir la puerta, hasta que finalmente escuche el sonido de la cerradura, al abrir la puerta solo note a Cadence sentada en sus patas traseras mirándome con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Cadence: No es tan fácil verdad amor?

Yo: Tengo el leve presentimiento, de que esto también es tu culpa.

Fin del flash back.

Cadence: ahora recuerdas?

Yo: Ahhhh si…=Se cruzo de brazos= Nop… no pienso ir a Equestria como un Poni, bastante tuve con esos dos meses encerrado en el cuarto… Y ni hablar de las fotos y videos que tomaron tonny y meño…

Cadence: Jajaja, sabes, debes al menos admitir que el estilo que tenias como poni te quedaba bastante bien.

Yo: No importa cuantos halagos y cuanto me ruegues y pidas, no voy a convertirme en poni solo para visitar a Cristal.

Cadence: al menos fue divertido verte en cuatro patas un par de veces… además… estabas un poco mas… dotado de ahí abajo=Rio levemente=

Yo: Me golpeaste fuerte, avísame cuando lleguemos…

Fin del cap


	6. Chapter 6

Cadence y yo seguíamos en nuestra pequeña rutina, ella salía por las mañanas al hospital a seguir con su trabajo, mientras que yo al igual que ella por las mañana me retiraba al trabajo, normalmente tomamos el mismo auto, y ella se lo termina llevando ya que su hospital queda del otro lado de la ciudad y la Central de Red Shield, esta en el centro me deja de pasada, además eh estado muy estresado como para estar conduciendo estos días.

Siempre tengo que ir al trabajo de traje, es una costumbre o al menos entre los trabajadores, al llegar me tope con que algunos de los investigadores estaban fuera del edificil de hecho estaba condonado, había una gran cinta amarilla que evitara que pasáramos, al igual que los policías. Intente acercarme hasta el grupo de policías, y por lo visto ellos solo dejarían pasar a los de alto cargo, que en este caso seriamos mi grupo en adelante como los superiores, mostré mi identificación y me dejaron pasar sin mayores problemas, uno de ellos me menciono que fuera al área de pruebas.

Haciendo caso y pasando por los pasillos blancos de las instalaciones, tome un elevador y me dirigí hasta los pisos inferiores.

" ** _Área de pruebas, Piso -9"_**

El lugar estaba completamente lleno de oficiales de seguridad de la misma empresa, todos llevaban un traje militar de color azul marino, portando armas de alto calibre, en un principio esto me sorprendió ya que no es común verlos por aquí a no ser quesea finales de año que solo vienen para comprobar ciertas cosas.

Camine entre los militares hasta llegar a donde se encontraban Tonny y Meño quienes miraban desde un cristal a un grupo de practicantes para el programa Proyecto.

Yo: De que me perdí que no me informaron.

Meño: Querían sacar a los primeros reclutas del Proyecto, tal parece que les urge sacarlos.

Tonny: Sigo negándome a que los saquen antes de tiempo, aun hay problemas con el sistema de adaptación climática de los trajes.

Yo: Concuerdo además aun no los hemos modificado para que se despresuricen para cuando vallan a zonas bajo el agua.=Dije llevándome una mano a mi barbilla mirando detenidamente a los reclutas peleando en la zona de entrenamiento= ¿Y esta a que Panfilov?

Tonny: No debe tardar en llegar.

Meño: Que haga lo que quiera, pero si ocurren errores no podrá echarnos la culpa por sacarlos antes de tiempo y sin las pruebas adecuadas.=Dijo al tiempo que se retiraba= Ire a hacer mi labor, tengo al otro grupo de Proyectos esperando.

Tonny: Te acompaño tengo que iniciar la programación para sus armas.

Ellos se fueron dejándonos a mi y a un grupo mas de investigadores, programadores y un pequeño grupo de médicos en caso de emergencias, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que el ascensor se abriera y dejara ver a un señor de edad avanzada, pelo canoso pero corto, unos lentes rectangulares y un traje café, acompañado por un par de militares, el se acerco hasta el grupo y con un acento que remarcaba mucho la "R" pregunto.

¿?: Este es el primer grupo de proyectos verdad?

Yo: Si señor… sin embargo como le describí en el informe aun hay detalles en la armadura que debemos modificar y instalar.

¿?: Eso lo pueden hacer aparte, necesitamos este grupo en primera línea de batalla mañana mismo.

Yo: Perdone que lo contra diga pero, estos sujetos no han hecho ningún entrenamiento militar avanzado, solo el estándar y solo han recibido lo teórico y práctico, para evitar perder mas tiempo del debido.

¿?: De eso nos encargaremos en las instalaciones de NRF, ahora con su petición de que usted se metiera en el proyecto Yasuo…=Saco un documento amarillo= inicie cuando quiera=Le entrego el documento= Pero recuerde, se lo permito porque necesitamos a alguien que sepa como funcionan los trajes al derecho y al revez, y espero que pueda cumplir usted con un mayor desafío… estos instructores=Señalo a los militares= les enseñaran a los nuevos reclutas del Proyecto todo lo necesario para los combates cuerpo a cuerpo y el como portar un arma.=Decía de manera seria=

Yo: Como diga Panfilov.

Panfilov: Ah… y otra cosa estos militares se quedaran aquí, para protección de los principales colaboradores, como usted y los demás que pudieron pasar.

Yo: ¿A que se debe eso?

Panfilov: estoy en la obligación de informarle ya que es su seguridad y es parte del grupo Indispensable de la compañía… Venga acompáñeme.

 ** _"En el hospital Del Este" Narración en primera persona. "Cadence"_**

Ya hacia una hora que había llegado al hospital, mi trabajo como enfermera es algo que siempre me ha gustado, ya que cuidar de las personas, es algo que para mi siempre me ha gustado demasiado, ya había hecho un par de amigas aquí, incluso de hacia años, antes de que nos fuésemos de regreso al país de donde vivía mi esposo, pese a eso, no había dia en que no habláramos, ya sea para pasar el rato un momento en lo que algún paciente necesitaba de nosotras, o nos necesitaba algún doctor en particular.

Sin embargo este dia comenzó de una manera un tanto… extraña, me habían encomendado cuidar a un paciente que trabajaba en la compañía en la cual trabaja mi esposo, según su historial algún perro lo había atacado de gravedad, solo supe que lo habían vendado de la mano, parte del pecho y en el cuello llevaba un collarín, ya que según afirma el perro lo había empujado por las escaleras.

Cadence: ¿Cómo se siente hoy Rogelio?=Intente sonar amable=

El con un leve movimiento de su cabeza me afirmo asintiendo con su cabeza, intente ayudarle en un principio con la comida y después con la medicina, era cooperativo asi que no tuve ningún problema, pero algo que aun sigo sin entender era que cada vez que yo tenia que salir de la habitación, este se alteraba o se le notaba cada vez mas nervioso, y esta vez no había sido la excepción, al salir para dirigirme con una de las enfermeras para que me ayudara a traer un tanque de oxígeno, escuchamos un fuerte estruendo a la vez gritos y fuertes ladridos.

Venían de aquí mismo del hospital, resonaban por todo el hospital, los ladridos eran fuertes como un perro furioso, instintivamente fui hasta el cuarto de Rogelio y grande fue mi sorpresa y susto al notar que la habitación estaba cubierta de sangre y gran parte del cuerpo de Rogelio estaba desmembrado en toda la habitación, me tape la nariz y la boca al recibir un olor fétido, atrás de mi estaba todo el grupo de doctores y enfermeras que miraban al igual que yo aquella cruel escena. Lo que llego a preocuparme pues mi tia había dicho que esta clase de incidentes también estaban ocurriendo en Equestria.

¿?: Llamen a los familiares y revisen las cámaras de seguridad quiero saber que fue lo que lo mato.

Había dicho uno de los doctores a un grupo de guardias de seguridad, quienes habían llegado también al sitio del incidente.

Esa tarde pase gran parte del tiempo, de manera muy nerviosa…tenia que ver el modo de avisarle a mis tias pero no de momento…

¿?:Cadence ocurre algo? No te vez muy bien.

Era una de mis amigas, se llamaba Sira, ambas tenemos la misma edad, ella es un poco mas alta que yo, de cabello pelirrojo, y ojos cafés.

Sira: Cualquiera quedaría en tu estado al ver ese tipo de cosas.=Dijo tratando de animarla= Ven, nuestra hora de la comida ya casi llega aprovechemos.

Cadence: No Sira, se trata de otras cosas que tengo en mente.=Dije un poco mas calmada=

Sira: Puedo saber de que se trata?=Dijo un tanto curiosa=¿No será nada malo entre tu y tu esposo verdad? Es por eso que no habías venido los días anteriores?

Cadence: Nada de eso…

Sira: o será que…=Abrio los ojos con asombro= ¿¡Sospechas que esta viendo a otra!?

Cadence: No creo que eso llegue a pasar…

Sira: Solo intento ayudar.

Cadence: Lo se Sira, pero esto es algo mas… ¿Familiar si entiendes?

Ella asintió un tanto dudosa… intente pasar el resto de la tarde lo mas calmada que pudiera, al final del dia llegaron unas personas que se encargaron de limpiar toda la sangre del cuarto del incidente. Al terminar mi turno que es como siempre por la noche, tome el auto y me dirigi a recoger a mi esposo en el edificio de su trabajo, al llegar note a un gran conjunto de ambulancias a las afueras del edificio, preocupada por lo que hubiera pasado, baje del auto a toda prisa para tratar de entrar en el edificio para que me dieran noticias de el pero…

Cuando las puertas se abrieron un total de tres camillas con cuerpos cubiertos por una manta estaban siendo sacados del lugar y puestos sobre la ambulancia la cual tendría ruta a uno de los hospitales cercanos… Comenzaba a pensar en lo peor puesto que ninguno de los policías que cuidaba el lugar no me dejaban pasar. Eventualmente el salio, suspire aliviara al tiempo que sonreía, el también pareció un poco mas feliz al verme, cuando estuvo cercas lo primero que hice fue abrazarlo con fuerza mientras le preguntaba sobre lo ocurrido.

Pero el me dijo que guardara silencio sobre ese tema, y a base de señas me dio a entender que seria bueno irnos, le hice caso y nos subimos a auto y una vez que arrancamos y llegamos a la carretera que comenzaba a apartarse de la ciudad.

Cadence: ¿Que ocurrió querido?

 _"Narración en primera persona"_

Yo: Ni siquiera yo lo se… hoy había llegado el presidente de la compañía para llevarse un puñado de reclutas de Proyecto y… el se quedo solo por unos instantes en la sala de juntas y cuando entraron un grupo a hablar con el, lo encontraron descuartizado a el y a su grupo de guarda espaldas por todo el salón de juntas. Y lo que es mas extraño es que las cámaras en si solo captaron movimientos bruscos. Como si algo los estuviera acosando y mordiendo… y todo comenzó cuando escuchamos gritos y ladridos fuertes.

Cadence: Algo parecido había ocurrido esta tarde en el hospital…=Volteo a verlo= Crees que tenga algo que ver con las apariciones oscuras que menciono mi tia?

Yo: De ser ese el caso, ella tendría razón y que los puentes que hay entre nuestro mundo y los demás que haiga, deben ser cortados.=Suspiro cansado= Tu tia siempre tiene que tener la razón en todo?

Cadence: Bueno… no en todo, pero algo que si te puedo dar fe, es que si tuvo razón en una cosa.

Yo: ¿En que?

Cadence: Que serias un excelente padre.=Dijo risueña=

Yo: me sonrojas… Apropósito ya que tocamos ese tema… Cristal ¿que estará haciendo?

Cadence: esta con mis tias, no le pasara nada malo… confió en que ellas la ayudaran en todo lo que puedan.

Una vez llegando a casa, y después de guardar el vehículo, Cuando entramos Cadence siempre se sentía con mucha mas libertad al llegar, por lo cual no tardo en tomar su hermosa forma de Alicornio, ella camino hasta la cocina y fue ahí donde escuche que ella dijo.

Cadence: ¿Que quieres de Cenar?=Pregunto de manera amable=

Yo me dirigí a la cocina, donde la encontré de pie sobre sus patas traseras, sosteniéndose con sus patas delanteras sobre la mesa mientras que con su magia levitaba un par de utensilio de cocina.

Cadence: Si me escuchast…

No la deje acabar la frase cuando coloque mis manos sobre su cintura, al tiempo que acercaba mi rostro sobre sus hombros, con una voz suave le conteste.

Yo: No se tu… pero yo, ya encontré que cenar.

Comencé subir mis manos sobre su vientre y luego hasta su pecho, se que no hay nada pero el sentir su suave y cálido pelaje es algo que siempre me ha embriagado.

Cadence: Es una lástima…=Dijo con voz suave= Ya que no estoy en el menú.

Yo: No…=Sonreí de manera maliciosa= pero estas en el bufet.=Dije al tiempo que mordía levemente su cuello=

Cadence: ¡Ahu!=Fingió molestia= No me muerdas.

Yo: lo siento… A diferencia de ti… yo si como carne mi amor.

Comencé a jugar con ella, ella tan solo estiraba su largo cuello para darme leves besos en mi cuello, una de mis manos comenzó a bajar lo suficiente solo para comenzar a acariciar aquella zona tan delicada de ella, donde al poco tiempo escuche el leve suspiro de placer.

Cadence: ¿No puedes esperar si quiera a que estemos en el cuarto?

Le negué con la cabeza mientras seguía con las caricias, mi otra mano comenzó a acariciar su rostro, ella bajo un poco su cabeza, solo para recargar un poco su peso en mi, y poder darse la vuelta, cuando ella lo hizo, alzo la mirada y note que su cuerno comenzó a brillar levemente en aquella aura azul, sabía lo que se venía, cuando ella hacia esto era para ayudarse a que me quitara la ropa y asi fue. Pase una de mis manos por debajo de sus piernas y con la otra la coloque en su espalda y la cargue en brazos para llevarla hasta la sala. Ella comenzó a juguetear con sus cascos delanteros, al tiempo que tomaba mi cabeza y la acercaba hasta su rostro, solo para darnos un suave beso que sabíamos y esto iría par alargo.

Cadence: Hace mucho y lo esperaba…

Yo: sabes… es difícil con una hija en casa… no es por verme aprovechado pero… la verdad quiero aprovechar ahora que Cristal no está.

Cadence: Tonto.=Sonrió feliz=

Yo: El tonto al que le dijiste acepto, eso te aria la tonta de la relación.

Recosté a Cadence sobre el sillón de espaldas, ella estiro sus cascos hasta mi cuello cruzándolos, solo para mirarme de manera tierna, comencé a desvestirme de la cintura para arriba, mientras ella me ayudaba con el pantalón con su magia.

Cadence: Me debes un vuelo y lo sabes…

Yo: hoy mismo te llevare al cielo sin la necesidad de volar.

No basto decir mas, ella separo levemente sus piernas, invitándome de manera muy insinuante, al momento que movía su crin de manera muy provocativa, ella me giño su ojo al tiempo que dijo.

Cadence: Es de muy mala educación hacer a una dama esperar cariño.

Le tome la palabra, por lo cual entre lentamente en su cálido interior, poco o nada duro esa sensación de placer cuando sentí que sus patas traseras se afianzaron de mi cintura, el rostro de Cadence mostraba una risa un tanto burlona, pero inocente, con un gesto de su rostro me hizo entender que continuara, y eso hice, nunca molesto que ella siempre fuera la que guiara, en cierta forma puedo decir que a pesar de todo tiene mas experiencia que yo, es cuchar sus suaves gemidos me incitaba a seguir con los embates, yo al igual que ella, me afiance de su cintura con mis manos solo para apoyarme a seguir penetrándola con un poco mas de fuerza, esto no pareció molestarle ya que no hubo negación, por lo cual continue sin mayor problema.

Mientras la tenia contra el sillón, lo único que pensaba era en ella, y lo mucho que podía hacer en ese momento, baje una de mis manos hasta su entrepierna y fue ahí donde ella supo lo que tenia planeado hacer, ella torpemente trato de apartar mi mano de su entrepierna pero antes de que su pesuña tocara mi mano, yo había tocado con mi dedo índice su clítoris, haciéndola que soltara un leve grito de sorpresa y de placer haciendo que su espalda se arqueara.

Cadence: No hagas eso…=Dijo jadeante=

Caso nulo le hice pues yo seguía divirtiéndome repitiéndole la dosis no una si no varias veces, su rostro lleno de placer hacia que valiera la pena cada minuto, conforme seguía con los embates, sus contracciones eran mas fuertes, y lo podía sentir, ella casi llegaba a su orgasmo, decidí no hacerla esperar, su rostro pedía casi a gritos que la hiciera terminar… pero quise molestarla un poco quitando mi mano de su entrepierna, y tal y como esperaba ella intentaba acelerar el ritmo con ayuda de sus caderas, sin embargo la posición no se lo permitía.

Sus jadeos eran cada vez mas presentes, y yo aun seguía molestándola pero esta vez tocando de ves en ves su clítoris con la punta de mi dedo índice, cuando su interior se contrajo al rededor de mi miembro supe que había llegado al límite, ella no se esforzó si quiera en disimular pues dejo salir un fuerte grito, que tubo que haberse oído por todo el lugar. Estaba cansada y apenas y podía apoyarse con sus pesuñas delanteras para enderezarse un poco. La tome de su espalda y la ayude a enderezarla de tal modo que estuviera en frente mio, termine cargándola sin salirme aun de su interior. Ella rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos, y acerco mi cabeza a la de ella.

Cadence: Adelante mi amor… Soy tuya.=Dijo plantándole un beso en los labios al humano=

Segui con aquel delicado beso por un buen tiempo… el rose de su lengua con la mia era una sensación que siempre me ha traído recuerdos de cuando salíamos por primera vez, incluso… de nuestro primer beso cuando era mas joven.

Comencé a acariciar su espalda y a comenzar a jugar con sus alas, normalmente ella es muy delicada, casi cualquier rose que le haga con mi mano ella las agita, y esta vez no era la excepción, en muchas ocasiones ella me decía que no las tocara incluso ahora mismo me lo decía, pero no le hacía si quiera caso, quería darme el gusto.

Una de mis manos comenzó a bajar hasta sus flancos solo para acariciarlos y sacarle un pequeño gemido, hecho eso comencé a moverme para comenzar los embates, no tenia intención de detenerme y ella parecía agradarle esta idea, conforme seguía en esto, yo no dejaba de acariciar sus flancos, pero una de mis manos se topo con algo… y yo… simplemente no pude evitarlo.

Cadence: ¡Hey!=Dijo un tanto disgustada=!No toques mi cola!

Yo: No tienes derecho a reclamarme…=Le dije con una voz suave= si mal no recuerdo…=Le susurre al oído= Eres mia Mi Amore Cadenza.

Cadence: Eres un aprovechado…=Dijo jadeante=

Yo: Y no pareces estarlo pasando mal.

Después de eso no volví a recibir queja alguna, pero algo que aun me sigue encantando de ella, es que cuando tiro ligueramente de su cola, ella sacude fuertemente sus caderas, cosa que me excita aun mas, puede que lo haga a conciencia o inconscientemente, pero creo que es justo que también me de gusto como ella lo hace conmigo. Su interior comenzó a volverse cada vez mas apretado con forme seguía en la faena, yo también comenzaba a sentir que no aguantaría por mucho mas tiempo, cuando Cadence notaba esto en mi, a maldad siempre trataba de hacerme correrme con anticipación.

Todo su interior se contrajo con fuerza alrededor de mi al tiempo que me dio un fuerte abrazo y cruzo sus patas traseras detrás de mi cintura, dejo salir un alarido mientras me recostaba sobre de ella tras haber terminado yo también. Estaba jadeante y exhausto igual que ella, Cadence estiro su cuello y me dio un beso en la mejilla al tiempo que dijo.

Cadence: ¿Aun quieres algo de cenar?

Yo: Después de que vallamos por el postre.=Dije sonriéndole de manera picara=

Cadence: ¿¡EH!?=Dijo exaltada= ¡No! Yo quiero cenar.

Yo: =Sonrei= Te tomare la palabra… estas cosas dan algo de hambre.=Le regrese el beso=

Cadence: Nunca cambies amor…=Correspondió al beso=

Fin del cap.


	7. Chapter 7

Era un dia nuevo en Equestria, y una poni, intentaba aprender el arte del vuelo con ayuda de una instructora, al principio esta idea para esa poni era algo fenomenal e incluso divertido, pero cuando supo que había cosas teóricas esa emoción se fue al suelo.

Cristal: Pensé que no tendría que estudiar nada que no fuese magia…=Dijo un tanto triste la alicornio mientras leia un libro=

Para: Lo comprendo, pero debes entender que el vuelo es mucho mas complicado que solo ver que alguien mas puede hacerlo. Hay muchas cosas a tomar en cuenta incluso cuando se vuela y eres experta en este arte… como por ejemplo la dirección del viento, la humedad del mismo, hasta el clima… son cosas esenciales a tomar en cuenta antes de volar. Cualquier idiota que no tome esto en cuenta se arriesga a llegar a perder sus alas por una torcedura, o que se le quiebre el ala.

La pequeña alicornio trago algo de saliva y siguió leyendo, había pequeños bocetos en el libro de posiciones del ala, como para maniobrar o incluso para poder remontar algunas corrientes de aire, muchos de ellos explicados por los bocetos, eventualmente tenían que pasar a la practica, pero Cristal siendo alguien que había pasado gran parte de su vida sin haber tenido las alas, le era difícil, su instructora le ayudaba con un método viejo, ella ponía su casco en su espalda y decía.

Para: ¿Sientes donde tengo el casco?

Cristal: Si.

Para: Bien ahora trata de mover esa parte de tu columna, que es justo donde tos alas pueden reaccionar…

Dicho esto Cristal siguió el consejo y si, podía moverlas un poco, pero no en su totalidad.

Para: Mira Cristal… esto tomara algo de tiempo, hablare con mi hermano para que el venga en dos semanas, ya que tu tendrás que hacer esto del vuelo al dia…

Cristal: Tendre que estar dos semanas aprendiendo a volar?

Para: Asi es… además ya hemos acabado por hoy, solo quiero que sigas tratando de mover tus alas mas seguido para que tu mente y cuerpo se acostumbren de acuerdo?=Cristal asintió= Bien… nos veremos mañana a primera hora del dia en el jardín real… No llegues tarde.

Dicho esto, la pegaso amarilla, abrió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo alejándose del lugar, Cristal por su lado suspiro un poco cansada y se dirigió al interior del castillo, donde al entrar se topo con su tia Luna, quien con una mable sonrisa la acompaño hasta su cuarto.

Luna: ¿Como te fue hoy?=Pregunto curiosa=

Cristal: sigo sin entender esto.=Dijo mientras volteaba hacia su lomo en el cual se podían ver como sus alas se movían de diferentes formas=

Luna: Con algo de práctica lo dominaras sobrina.

Cristal: Tia… Porque nunca me dijeron nada de esto.=Volteo a verla= ¿Porque me lo ocultaron?

Luna: Tanto Mi hermana como yo habíamos estado de acuerdo con tu padre y madre de decírtelo cuando fueras mayor de edad… pero otro problema hizo que esto fuera la mejor opción… Como naciste como humana, y sin ningún rasgo de que fueras también una poni, tu padre quiso que fuera de ese modo… no decirte nada hasta que tuvieras una edad adulta y pudieras procesar todo con un poco mas de seriedad y tolerancia.

Cristal: Entiendo tia…

Al pasar por uno de los pasillos vieron a un grupo de guardias quienes solo hacían su rutina, los guardias tan solo se limitaron a saludar a las princesa de manera amable mientras seguían con su guardia por los pasillos, cuando ambas llegaron a la habitación, Luna con ayuda de su cuerno abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Cristal quien entro a la habitación y dijo.

Cristal: ¿Podrías decirme como puedo usar esto?=decía señalando su cuerno=

Luna: Bueno… es un poco mas complejo que mover las alas, pero un método que me dijo un viejo maestro y amigo=Sonrió= Si quieres tomar algo con tu magia, tienes que imaginar que lo estas tomando… y pensar que ese objeto viene hacia ati, en caso de algunas transformaciones es un poco mas complicado pero yo de potrilla usaba mucho este consejo de el y me serbia. Claro que ahora es mucho mas fácil para mi. Y los hechizos que tienes que aprender son algo tediosos pero muy necesarios para muchas ocasiones.

Cristal: Lo intentare…

Luna: Vale… ire por un par de cosas para nuestra noche de acuerdo?=La poni asintió= SI ocupas algo solo avísale a una mucama ellas te ayudaran en lo que puedan.

A pesar de lo que Luna le dijo, Cristal quiso explorar un poco el castillo, en el tiempo que ha pasado ella salía de paseo por el castillo, la servidumbre y los guardias la guiaban cuando la potra se perdía por los pasillos, si bien era cierto y Cristal causaba un poco de controversia por su aparición, algunos nobles que han tenido el gusto de hablar con Celestia y Cristal, solo mencionaba que era una ahijada, en un principio funcionaba de maravilla, pero comenzaba a haber rumores por lo ocurrido anteriormente en la Gala del Galope con aquella criatura bípeda que se había presentado. Solo aquellos que tenían memoria lo tomaban en cuenta.

En su paseo Cristal noto la cola ondeante de su Tia Celestia que tanto la caracterizaba, entre pasillo y pasillo Cristal siguió la pista de su tia hasta que la encontró hablando por los pasillos junto a una unicornio blanca de crin purpura, por los modales que Cristal había recibido de su madre sabia que no era bueno involucrarse en conversaciones ajenas pero esta conversación tenia algo en particular.

Celestia: Rarity sabes que no es molestia, en lo que el evento de modelaje se da a cabo puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites.

Rarity: Muchas gracias princesa… aun que en parte tengo que darle las gracias también a Twiligth por haberle preguntado a usted.

Celestia: Ya se lo diras cuando regreses a Poni Ville, por cierto… en ese evento, participaran parte de tus vestidos o me equivoco?

Rarity: Asi es princesa=Dijo un tanto emocionada= tuve que mover muchos hilos pero después de mucho será mi primer evento competitivo a escala nacional al que participo.=Dijo chocando sus cascos a modo de aplauso=

Celestia: comprendo… tocando ese tema… Me preguntaba si podrías hacerme un conjunto.=Tomo por sorpresa a la Unicornio=

Rarity: Claro princesa. ¿Es para usted?, ¿un amigo amiga? O puede que sea un regalo para su hermana?=Dijo un tanto emocionada tratando de averiguar de quien se trataba=

Celestia: Deja te la presento… Cristal puedes venir por favor.=Volteo a tras suyo donde solo noto una esquina de la cual daba paso a otro pasillo=

La susodicha estaba temblante al saber que su tia se había dado cuenta de su presencia, con una miraba un poco avergonzada y baja se acerco hasta con las dos yeguas, por su Parte Rarity se sorprendió al ver a la otra Alicornio, cuando estuvo al lado de Celestia ella dijo.

Celestia: Rarity ella es Cristal.

Rarity: Hola Cristal=Dijo amigable estirando su casco para saludarla=

Cristal: H-Hola Señorita Rarity…Tia… lamento haber escuchado su…

Celestia: No querida descuida.=Dijo amable= la curiosidad es de todos…=Miro a la unicornio= Rarity, como tu y otras saben, Cadence había decidido irse…=La unicornio asintió= Bueno…=Abrazo con su ala a la potrilla= Ella es Hija de Cadence.

Rarity: Ahhh hija de Cadence y de aquel joven humano verdad?=Dijo feliz= Como pasa el tiempo en su mundo… A penas y recuerdo la boda no muy lejana.=Sonrió=

Celestia: Asi es, Mi sobrina no tiene mucho aquí y bueno, otra de las razones por la que quise que estuvieras aquí, era para que le ayudaras a Cristal con algo de ropa, no te preocupes por el material, yo puedo proporcionártelo… Espero y no molestarte con esto.

Rarity: ¡Para nada princesa!=Dijo emocionada= Todo lo contrario, Cristal me podrá mantener al tanto de todo lo ocurrido mientras le tomo las medidas, hacemos bocetos para sus vestidos, elegimos los colores, la clase de vestido y ah cierto se me olvidaba también prepararte un conjunto casual además de…

Ella siguió hablando por las mil y un ideas que se le venían a la mente, pero fue detenida por una voz de un guardia.

Guardia: Princesa, lamento interrumpir, pero… con respecto al problema de… usted sabe volvió a ocurrir y…=Saco una carta de su armadura= Tiene una carta.

Celestia había tomado la carta con su magia y la extendió para leerla, conforme ella leia su rostro se mostraba con algo de seriedad y un poco de preocupación, cosa que notaron tanto la Unicornio como la Alicornio.

Celestia: Muchas gracias… pídele a mi hermana que venga a la sala principal en media hora necesito hablar con ella.

Guardia: En seguida princesa.=Se retiro=

Una vez y se fue el guardia, Celestia hablo.

Celestia: espero y me disculpen… ocurrió un par de cosas importantes que salieron de improvisto. Me temo que no podre acompañarlas esta tarde.

Rarity: Es con respecto a lo que nos había mencionado hace un par de meses verdad?

Celestia: Si… pero por favor de momento olvídense de eso, y pasen la tarde bien de acuerdo?=Ambas asintieron= Cuida a Cristal un momento Rarity, en cuanto me desocupe me uniré a ustedes.

Rarity: Descuide princesa. Tendremos mucho que hacer en su ausencia.=Miro a Cristal= Ven querida=Dijo al tiempo que la levitaba con magia= Tengo mil y un ideas par cientos de vestidos.

Cristal: y mi madre era la que le gustaba verme bien vestida.=Pensó para sus adentros.=

 ** _"Narración en primera persona" Mundo humano._**

Hacía poco que había amanecido, este dia era libre para mi… y quise darme la pequeña libertad de levantarme tarde, pero esta libertad fue removida cuando escuche a un lado mío "Levántate" claramente yo me negué a hacerlo y me acurruque nuevamente en las cobijas, pero… al hacer esto algo me quito de golpe las cobijas de encima mio, con los ojos hinchados y la luz del sol golpeándome los ojos escuche.

Cadence: No tardes amor, preparare el almuerzo.=Decía con una sonrisa divertida mientras que su cuerno brillaba y la cubija estaba siendo levitada por su magia a un par de metros de mi=

Yo: Si mal no recuerdo, te había dicho que hoy no trabajo…=Dije casi CASI, de mala gana por no poder dormir, y tratando de quitarle la cobija a Cadence quien solo la alejo mas de mi.=

Cadence: Lo se=Sonrió de manera inocente=

Yo: entonces me puedes decir cual fue: la causa, el motivo, la razón, la circunstancia y la necesidad tuya de levantarme temprano?

Cadence: Por la misma causa, motivo, razón y circunstancia de que no me gusta verte dormido tan tarde. Y porque necesito que me ayudes a hacer el desayuno.

Yo: ¿de la misma forma en que te ayude a hacer la cena?=Arquee una ceja de manera picara y hablando de forma juguetona haciendo que ella solo se sonroje provocando que con ayuda de su magia me tirara las cobijas encima mio=

Cadence: ¡Sabes que! Mejor arregla la habitación y yo te hablo cuando este el almuerzo.=Dijo con un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro mientras salía de la habitación=

Yo: entonces no quieres que te ayude con el almuerzo? "PORTAZO" Vamos Candis fue divertido… ¡me estas escuchando!=Grite al no recibir respuesta=

Supuse que solo estaba jugando conmigo, por lo cual no le di mucha importancia a su "Enojo", hice lo propio arreglarme, se que no haría nada pero, quería al menos llevar a Cadence a su trabajo, para pasar un poco de tiempo antes de que se pase la tarde aislada de mi… Una vez termine de recoger un poco la habitación y arreglarme, me dirigí a la cocina, no tarde en oler un aroma de comida, normalmente Cadence siempre almuerza algo de cereal y fruta… al menos yo no soportaría la vida de un Vegano o en caso de Cadence, de herbívora, lo intente pero eventualmente mi estomago y mi poca fuerza de voluntad pedía agritos algo de carne. A Cadence le pareció algo bueno que al menos lo hubiera intentado, quizás porque pensaba que ya no tendría que cocinar mas carne pero bueno.

Cadence: Toma asiento querido.=Dijo amable=

Nuestra vida de casados nunca fue un problema. Si bien es cierto que una vez te casas, tu y ella dejan de ser novios y pasan a ser algo mas formal una pareja, pero puede que ese sea el problema porque… yo aun la veo como mi novia… como una amiga y sobre todo alguien en quien puedo confiar. Después de todo por algo te casas, porque sabes que con esa persona o en mi caso Poni, tienes toda la confianza del mundo y puedes hacer con ella lo que tu quieras… Claro siempre y cuando ella o el este de acuerdo, pero si ambos son como nosotros… no tendrán problemas en intentar cosas nuevas.

Una relación siempre es difícil de mantener ya que el caer en la vida monótona haría que el matrimonio se disuelva eventualmente, es por eso que desde el dia que la conoci intentaba hacer algo diferente. Este efecto es bueno ya que… nunca de los nunca nuestros silencios nunca fueron incomodos. Eran un poco relajantes y divertidos porque pensábamos mucho en lo que podíamos hacer una vez pensada las cosas.

Ella siempre estaba en su forma de Alicornio dentro de la casa, pero a decir verdad siempre me ha gustado verla de ese modo, a pesar de lo que digan mis amigos eh incluso mis padres cuando la conocieron… la quiero demasiado. Me seria imposible hacerle algo que la lastimara tanto en directa como indirectamente. Quizás es por esta razón que nunca veo si quiera a otras mujeres, cosa que incluso a Cadence le cuesta trabajo creer de mi. Que en realidad yo sea tan fiel a ella. No la culpo cualquiera puede tener una pequeña duda de alguien. Pero en eso se basa también la confianza, si dudas tienes que confiar en que no lo hará o lo hará según la situación.

Ella comenzó a servir los platos con ayuda de su magia y solo me le quede viendo un momento. Una risa maliciosa salio de mi boca y quise preguntarle si quería…

Cadence: No lo hare.=Interrumpió mi pensamiento=

Yo: Pero yo no…=Dije un poco indignado pero risueño=

Cadence: Por si planeabas decirlo.

Yo: y se puede saber quién te dijo que te iba a decir?=Dije sentándome en la silla frente a la mesa=

Cadence: La almohada.=Dijo divertida=

Yo: Mhhh…=Rodé los ojos= hay que matar a la almohada, sabe demasiado.

Cadence: Claro que no, las acabe de rellenar.=Dijo colocando ambos platos en la mesa=

Yo: Ahora resulta… Porque la defiendes sabe demasiado.

Cadence: Luego de que lo consulte con la almohada.=Dijo riendo=

Yo: Son este tipo de cosas por las cueles sabe demasiado.=Se contagió de la risa=

Pasamos un rato riendo de nuestra torpe pero graciosa conversación, por lo general siempre tendemos estar callados en la comida se podría decir que es la única hora en la que meditamos lo que haremos el dia de hoy.

Cadence: Liz me hará el favor de cubrirme parte del horario querido, podre salir temprano.=Dijo dejando su cuchara de lado=

Yo: Y desde cuando la Señorita favores te hace ati un favor?=Dijo un tanto curioso=

Cadence: hace unos días la cubrí unas horas ya que ocupaba salir… había mencionado algo de una confirmación. Aun no estoy muy familiarizado con las religiones de tu mundo.

Yo: Descuida estoy en las mismas=Dije riendo junto con ella= Pero me parece bien, dime a que hora saldrás y me encargare de pasar por ti para aprovechar la tarde, que dices?

Cadence:=Sonrió= me parece bien, saldré a las tres… pasas por mi en la entrada del hospital.

Yo: Es una cita?=Puse una cara un poco juguetona pero ella solo rio y dijo=

Cadence: De casados no se les dice citas, pero… siguiendo tu juego.=Le guiño el ojo= Si será una cita.

Antes de que termináramos de comer una extraña flama verdosa apareció en medio de nosotros, solo para aparecer en una onda de fuego un pergamino el cual tenia un listón rojo, tanto ella como yo sabíamos de quien pertenecía, con ayuda de su magia levito el pergamino y lo extendió y comenzó a leer, sin embargo su rostro no fue precisamente algo que nos diera buenas noticias.

Yo: Que dice?

Cadence: ocupa que tu o yo valla a Equestria a explicarle mas o menos que fue lo que paso con lo que vimos ayer… con respecto a las muertes tanto de el director de la compañía como el paciente que atendí. Yo ya no puedo ir… tengo bastantes días de retraso por haber llevado a Cristal y haber estado con ella. ¿Podrías ir tu querido?

Yo: Luna me va pelear…=Dije un poco caprichudo=

Cadence: sabes que solo lo hace por diversión no porque le caigas mal.

Yo: encima me usa de saco de box y lo afirmas.=Dije cruzándome de brazos=

Cadence: Vamos amor… yo enserio ya no puedo perder otro dia de trabajo. Solo vas y vienes, para entonces puede que ya haiga terminado y vamos a por nuestra cita.=Dijo mostrando una cara tierna=

Yo: No, no me seduzcas que fuiste tú quien me dio el portazo hoy en la mañana.

Cadence: Entonces no?=Inclino un poco su cabeza al tiempo que su mirada se entristecía=

Claro que termine diciéndole que si después de sus muchas insistencias, aunque esto lo hice solo para vengarme por haberme despertado temprano. Una vez que terminamos, salimos hacia la cochera, Cadence iría al hospital y yo a Equestria, para entonces Cadence le había mandado una carta a Celestia diciéndole que seria yo quien iría a hablar con ella.

Cadence: Salúdame a Cristal ¿de acuerdo?

Yo: claro.

Ella se puso de pie con ayuda de sus patas traseras mientras que con las delanteras se apoyo en mi pecho para mantenerse en dos patas,

Cadence: Me ire en mi auto, cuando tengas que regresar recuerda solo el lugar en el cual quieres ir y ahí te teletransportara el hechizo de mi tia.

Yo: nunca me gusto este método de viaje.

Cadence: Descuida=Le dio un beso en la mejilla= No duele…=Dijo mientras hacia brillar su cuerno= A veces=Dijo algo maliciosa=

Yo: Te juro que si aparezco como poni…

No había terminado la frase cuando una luz me envolvió desapareciéndome del lugar.

Cadence: Lo malo es que tus amenazas nunca se cumplen querido.=Dijo riendo, al tiempo que tomaba apariencia humana= Bueno será mejor irme de una vez.

 ** _"Narración en tercera persona"_**

Cuando el humano había aparecido en el mundo Equestrie, Celestia lo esperaba en lo que parecía ser un jardín amplio, a su alrededor se podían divisar algunas estatuas que sobresalían de algunos arbustos o de las hiervas de los alrededores, Celestia con un leve gesto le dio a entender al humano que podía caminar, con no mucha confianza el humano comenzó a caminar hasta donde estaba la alicornio blanca y dijo.

Humano: Sabes una de las razones por las cuales me agrada que me visiten, es porque yo no tengo que venir aquí.=Dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza= su magia tiene efectos secundarios en humanos.

Celestia: es solo en lo que tu cuerpo se acostumbra, después de un par de viajes ya no sentirás ese mareo y nauseas… pensé que seria Cadence quien vendría=Dijo un poco extrañada=

Humano: ha estado bastante tiempo fuera de su trabajo, por esta vez no podía hacerse tiempo para venir.=Explico=

Celestia: Ya veo… Bueno, ven acompáñame, quisiera que nos dijeras que es lo que ha ocurrido en tu mundo con respecto a la carta que nos mandaste.

Ambos caminaron hasta el castillo y pasaron por los pasillos, pocos guardias apenas y le ponían atención a este humano, algunos lo reconocían de las pocas veces que solia llegar al castillo, otros tan solo le daban una mirada de desconfianza, ente pasillo y pasillo, llegaron a una puerta de color rojo, ambos pasaron y notaron a la princesa Luna en una sala de estar bastante grande, Luna se encontraba sentada pero al ver a su hermana y al humano ella tan solo esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa y dijo.

Luna: Valla, nuestro casi no cuñado.

Humano: Mi casi y afortunadamente no suegra.=Respondió=

Celestia: ya que se saludaron.=Dijo un poco mas seria= toma asiento por favor.

Había un total de cuatro sillones alargados que iban en sirculo, donde en medio había una mesa pequeña de cristal, el humano tomo asiento en un sillón frente a Celestia y a Luna, cuando estuvo cómodo escucho.

Celestia: Podrás decirnos lo que sabes con respecto al problema de los ataques?

Humano: Por mucho que hago la investigación por separado, Red Shield no deja de ser parte del problema, ya que cuando supieron que existe la posibilidad de que nuestro mundo esta enlazado a otros, no creo que dejen de lado las investigaciones para viajar entre dimensiones… otro punto a tomar en cuenta es que los ataques que han ocurrido, han sido cercas de un perímetro de 5 kilometos de las cercanías de todas las instalaciones de Red Shield. Sin embargo…=Se cruzo de manos mientras pensaba= No hay patrón de ataque, o alguien en particular a quien atacar, se podría decir que estos ataques son al azar.

Celestia: Ya veo… desde que Cadence partió a tu mundo este problema había ocurrido aquí, pero en muy, pero muy pocas ocasiones… sin embargo, aquí esto sucede en cualquier parte de Equestria, no en el reino dragon o Grifo… o al menos hasta donde nos lo dieron a conocer los regentes.

Luna: Pero en la carta mencionarte que el presidente de esa tal compañía había muerto.

Humano: Si…=Dijo mientras metia su mano a su pantalón y saco un celular= si los altos mandos de Red Shield sabe que tome el video de seguridad no solo yo correré peligro.=Dijo poniendo el celular en la mesa y poniendo lo que parecía ser un video.= Díganme que es lo que piensan.

Con ayuda de su magia, Celestia levito aquel aparato frente a ella y su hermana, en un principio solo miraban a otro humano un poco mas viejo y calvo, junto a dos personas mas, hablando de lo que eran cosas de negocios, pero instantáneamente parte de video se vio algo borroso por unos instantes, y una de las personas fue casi en el segundo partida a la mitad, la segunda había sido desmembrada por partes mientras que el presidente intento salir pero antes de que pudiese si quiera tocar la puerta para salir, una criatura gris de al menos dos metros de estatura, con lo que parecía ser un hocico de perro y ojos purpura solo gruño con fuerza y este le mordio el cuello con fuerza arrancándole la cabeza desde la base. Después de eso el video se pauso y el humano tomo su dispositivo.

Humano: Cadence Sabe que yo de joven me intrigaba mucho la mitología, y muchos tipos de cuentos tanto de terror como de fantasía… además todo lo que era del folclor de miedo era mi favorito pero… por mucho que piense de donde viene esta cosa no me resulta familiar. Podría de sir que es un semi humano con carácter de perro.=Rio levemente= Por un momento que pensé que Love craft había acertado con una criatura pero. Ninguna de las que el tiene en sus libros describen algo asi.

Celestia: Tendría que buscar en la biblioteca, pero no creo asegurarte nada.

Luna: Creo que Starwirl tenia un libro de criaturas que soñaba antes de morir… recuerda que solía tener pesadillas muy fuertes con cosas extrañas. Puede que alguna de las que el soñó se parezca a esto.

Celestia: siendo ese el caso iremos a investigar esto. Muchas gracias por venir a darnos esta pista y tu información fue muy útil.

Humano: Descuide. Pero… con las cosas como están ahora, preferiría que Cristal se quedara aquí, si bien es cierto que el patrón es al azar, no me gustaría correr riesgos y mucho menos tratándose de ella.

Celestia: Descuida.=Sonrió amigable= Estará completamente a salvo aquí con nosotras.

Luna: Quizás no lo parezcamos pero somos mas capases de lo que crees.

Humano: No pongo en duda eso…=Se puso de pie= sin embargo… el tener que pelear con algo que puede verse y a la vez no me preocupa.

Celestia: ya veremos el modo… de momento. Porque no vas a ver a tu hija? Estoy seguro que te querrá ver. Ven acompáñame.

Luna: Siendo ese el caso, ire a buscar ese libro hermana.

Celestia: Adelante. Avísame si encuentras algo.

Fin del cap.


	8. Chapter 8

La última vez que recuerdo que había venido a este mundo, fue solo para revisar un par de cosas para que nos ayudaran Celestia y Luna para nuestra boda entre Cadence y yo, todo es un tanto distante o al menos para mi, ya que aquí el tiempo pasa un poco mas rápido pero desde que Celestia puso el hechizo el tiempo entre nuestro mundo y el de ellos pasa igual.

Segui a Celestia por mas o menos cinco minutos hasta llegar a una habitación un tanto peculiar.

Celestia: Tengo que hacer un par de cosas mas, cuando ocupes que te regrese solo veme en el sala principal, ¿de acuerdo?=Yo asentí con la cabeza=Los dejare solos.

Al entrar a la habitación, asome mi cabeza por la puerta y mire a dos ponis, una era una unicornio mientras que la otra una pequeña alicornio, reconocí a ambas, pero caso nulo recibí de ellas ya que no me prestaron atención cuando entre, de hecho estaban mas entretenidas en ciertas cosas, por mi poca experiencia, solo mire a mi hija quedándose quieta mientras una cinta métrica recorría su cuerpo y aquella unicornio con ayuda de una pluma y libreta anotaba las medidas.

Yo: espero y no interrumpir nada.

Dicho esto ambas voltearon sus miradas y fue ahí donde escuche.

Cristal: Hola papá.=Dijo feliz la alicornio=

Ella corrió hacia ami y dio un pequeño salto, no me fue difícil abrazarla pese a tu tamaño y peso, a diferencia como humana es un poco mas ligera estando como alicornio.

Yo: Hola Rarity… hacía tiempo que no te veo.=Dijo al tiempo que acariciaba la cabeza de la alicornio.=

Rarity: ya lo creo.=Sonrió= ¿cómo esta Cadence?

Yo: bastante bien, en su trabajo ya que ha estado ausente bastantes días… y como han estado las cosas por aquí?

Rarity: Bastante bien querido…=Dijo mientras se acercaba a la pareja= aunque, causo un poco de controversia que tu hija este aquí. No es problema por mi y lo sabes pero… con lo de tu sabes quienes le están poniendo el ojo encima.

Yo: no te preocupes por eso, hasta donde saben todos aquí… Cadence me "Boto" =Dijo riendo=

Rarity: Jajaja, lo se…

Yo: por cierto que andan haciendo?

Rarity: un conjunto de ropa para tu hija. Recién acabe de tomarle las medidas, pero aun queda elegir el diseño que quiere, alguna idea?

A base de señas "Disimuladas" de parte de Cristal, le dio a entender a Rarity que eso no me lo tubo que preguntar.

Yo: Suelo ser muy práctico con los vestidos, el clásico me agrada bastante aun que… por otra parte el de campana esta bien.

Rarity: creo que por ahí empezare.

Cristal: por cierto, porque estas aquí papá?

Yo: Ocurrieron ciertas cosas y tus tías quisieron que viniese para acá. Pero nada de que preocuparse… dime tus tias te han cuidado bien?

Cristal: si, estar aquí es muy divertido… aun que pasa salir del castillo ocupo siempre una escolta…

Yo: No es novedad.=Dijo llevándose una mano a la cara evitando reír= Bueno tengo que irme. Recuerda que si ocupas algo puedes llamarnos a tu madre y a mi con una carta. Supongo que ya te lo explico Celestia.

Cristal: Si papá.

Yo: Vale. Supongo que ya es hora.

Le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Cristal quien tan solo se avergonzó un poco, era normal o al menos para una potra de su edad, es un poco extraño referirme a ella como potra y no como niña pero, es el termino correcto o al menos para ella. Rarity se despidió y me retire del lugar sin mayor apuro, tenia algo de tiempo de sobra pero, si bien era cierto que el director de Red Shield murió, tenia que estar un poco al dia con quien seria el nuevo director y tenia que solo presentarme para actualizarme y saber de quien se trataría, ya de ahí en mas poder pasar la tarde con Cadence.

Mi recorrido no pudo ser mas silencioso, mis pasos resonaban por los pasillos, quizás porque usaba zapatos, sin embargo al poner un poco mas de atención a lo que realmente resonaba eran pasos de cascos y no precisamente de mis pies, al girar en uno de los pasillo para llegar a la sala principal donde Celestia me esperaría, me encontré con alguien muy en particular, no basto nada para que nos reconociéramos y no con muchas ganas de hablarnos y tampoco con muy buen humor dijimos.

Yo: Quien lo diría.=Dijo con un leve sarcasmo=

Shining Amor: Creí que no tendría que volverte a ver.=Dijo casi de mala gana=

Yo: El sentimiento es mutuo señor Armor…=Pase de largo y pregunte muy descaradamente=Como esta "Cadence"=Dije enfatizando la ultima palabra= esta aquí o en el imperio?

Shining Armor: No tengo porque responderte a eso.=Desvió la mirada al igual que yo muy descaradamente y pregunto= ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

Yo: A petición de tu querida gobernante, no tengo porque responderte a eso. Pero tomando en cuenta tu respuesta debo suponer que esta aquí ¿no es cierto?

Shining: Si crees que dejare que te le acerques de nuevo es tas muy equivocado.=Dijo volteando para hacerle frente=

Yo: No tengo porque hacerlo, si mal no recuerdo fue ella quien me "boto" ¿no es cierto?... sabes… hay un dicho de donde vengo… "Si es fiel regresara y si no, nunca lo fue".

Realmente se que la Cadence con la que el esta ahora, es solo una simple ilucion creada por ese estanque que Cadence me llego a mencionar, pero realmente no quería perder la oportunidad para provocarlo, y hacer que le hierva la sangre, yo se que en el fondo aun me sigue odiando aunque la otra Cadence (la copia) cree que realmente lo quiere, para este punto no se si sentir lastima, o diversión.

Yo: Tu que crees? Después de todo… la princesa del amor… y si mal no recuerdo en el amor hay que ser fiel o me equivoco?

Shining: ¡insinúas que ella regresara contigo!=exclamo con enojo haciendo brillar su cuerno=

Yo: No pongas palabras que yo nunca he dicho.

Shining: No soy idiota, y se de antemano que ella no querrá regresar contigo.

Yo: Me resulta grasioso que digas "de antemano" siendo que tu no tienes manos. Será mejor que me valla se hace tarde y uno tiene que trabajar… tu sabes, uno si se parte el lomo trabajando principito.

Si me jugué el pellejo diciéndole esto, pero su enojo no paso mas que un fuerte pisotón en el piso con su pesuña y un fuerte bufido, ambos sabíamos que si peleábamos nos veríamos enredados en que los guardias nos separaran y que encima fuera yo esta vez que el fuera puesto en una celda. Si me preocupaba el hecho de que Armor me hubiera visto y lo tomara como patrón decisivo por si miraba a Cristal. Pero no creo que nos relacione a ella o a mi.

Al llegar a la sala principal Celestia se encontraba junto a un puñado de guardias reales, y una secretaria o una especie de supervisora, ya que su atuendo y libreta que cargaba con ella me dio esa impresión a simple vista, Celestia con una señal de su casco delantero, hizo que los guardias se retiraran y que la poni también se fuera del lugar.

Celestia: Agradable tu encuentro con Armor?

Yo: ¿Quien le conto?=Dije algo curioso?

Celestia: Tanry. Es una poni que me ayuda en ciertos casos, y me conto que te vio platicando con Shining Armor.

Yo: Sabes… comienzo a preocuparme por si alguna vez llegas a tener un hijo… no tendría privacidad de ningún tipo.=Dije divertido=

Celestia: Al menos te lo tomas con buen humor… pero recuerda que no puedes dejarte llevar mucho y menos con el. Tomando en cuenta lo ocurrido.

Yo: lo se… pero siendo sincero, tenia que molestarlo de algún modo, se podría decir que es como una especie de mini venganza por lo ocurrido en la "gala" cuando me "botaron".

Celestia:=Rio levemente= solo mantente en perfil bajo cuando estés aquí, si algún guardia se entera podría decírselo a Armor.

Yo: Como porque?=Dije extrañado=

Celestia: el anteriormente fue capitán de mi guardia, y incluso algunos guardias le tienen algo de lealtad, tomando en cuenta que algunos de los guardias el los entreno y sobre todo lo ven aun como su capitán siendo que de momento el capitán es Black, un capitán de la guardia nocturna.

Yo: Comprendo, tomare eso en cuenta para la siguiente.

Celestia: quieres que te regrese a casa?

Yo: no… quisiera recoger a Cadence en el hospital donde trabaja, es mi dia libre y quisiera pasar parte del dia con ella.

Celestia: Bueno siendo ese el caso no te hago esperar mas.

Yo: Por favor y gracias.

Celestia: Si ocurre algún otro a taque, o tienes alguna pista de algo, por favor infórmamelo.

Yo: Por supuesto descuide.

Ella asintió y tras unos instantes su cuerno comenzó a brillar en un tono dorado, haciendo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareciera del lugar.

Aunque resulte un poco extraño termine en una pequeña esquina cercas del hospital del Este, donde trabaja Cadence, la gente seguía pasando sin mayor apuro, de hecho ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia por lo cual pude pasar de largo, al llegar a la entrada del hospital las puertas se abrieron de par en par, ya que eran puertas corredizas automáticas, el lugar estaba algo solo, había unos cuantos pacientes en espera, en un conjunto de sillas al lado derecho, mientras que en medio de la planta baja había un mostrador amplio en el cual se podían ver 3 chicas quienes administraban el lugar con ayuda de un par de computadoras, al notar mi presencia una de ellas, saludo amablemente, era una chica de mas o menos nuestra edad, un poco mas joven, de cabello corto y castaño y ojos cafés. Dado el lugar siempre viene vestida de blanco.

¿?: Hola.=Dijo amable= Supongo que vienes a ver a Cadence no?=Dijo algo curiosa=

Yo: Asi es Emi, tengo entendido que hoy saldría temprano.=Dijo mientras se acercaba al mostrador frente a la chica=

Emi: Ya veo.=Dijo de manera picara= ¿Planes para esta noche?

Yo: Lo mejor para mi señora.=Dijo divertido= por cierto como te fue con.

Emi: Uf=Rodo los ojos algo frustrada= Ni me lo menciones ahora.

Yo: Vamos no pudo ser tan malo… ¿O si?

Emi: te agradezco que te tomaras el tiempo pero… sinceramente es la tercera vez que el me queda mal por lo de su trabajo y ya me canse de siempre esperarlo y que nunca llegue por estar en esa tonta compañía.=Dijo algo enojada=

Yo: Bueno haz de entender que Red Shield siempre ha tenido esta clase de problemas pero con todo lo que ha ocurrido últimamente…=Suspiro= Intentare hablar con el, es alguien a todo dar Emi, solo… deja que las cosas en la compañía se calmen. ¿Vale?

Emi:=Suspiro= De acuerdo…=alzo su dedo índice= Pero solo una y no mas.

Yo: Vasta con eso.

¿?: ¿Se puede?

Voltee a tras mio y lo primero que vi fue algo en blanco pues Cadence estaba vestida completamente de enfermera, termine abrazándola al tiempo que ella hizo lo mismo correspondiendo de manera cariñosa.

Yo: Hola enfermera.=Dijo divertido=

Cadence: Hola,=Miro a Emi= Nos vemos mañana Emi, eh terminado por hoy.=Dijo feliz mientras tiraba del brazo de su esposo para irse del lugar=

Emi: Si estoy al tanto del cambio.=Dijo mientras miraba como se iban= Luego me cuentas como les fue en su "cita".

Cadence y yo reímos ante esto, al salir del hospital nos dirigimos al auto de Cadence pero ella dijo.

Cadence: Puedes conducir tu?=Dijo lanzándole las llaves=

Yo: y eso?=Las tomo=

Cadence: deje una muda de ropa atrás y para no tener que ir hasta la casa a cambiarme =Dijo mientras subía a la parte de atrás del auto=

Yo: te manda saludos tu hija.=Dijo mientras entraba al auto=

Cadence: ¿como esta?

Yo: Bien diría yo, consiguiendo un conjunto de ropa, con eso de que la ropa humana y poni no es la misma.

Cadence: Obvio.=Dijo rodando los ojos=

Al subir al auto ella paso al asiento trasero y comencé a conducir, por obvias razones estuve mas que tentado a mirar por el retro visor y valla que lo hice pero.

Cadence: No espíes.=Dijo mientras se cambiaba de blusa=

Yo: Sabes…=Dijo mientras seguía conduciendo= te he visto un sinfín de veces desnuda, eso sin contar que cuando eres poni estas todo el tiempo son ropa… creo que para este punto ya te tiene que dar igual si te veo o no.

Cadence: de igual manera es de mala educación espiar a las personas.

Yo: Si sabes que eres una poni ¿verdad?=Dijo algo divertido=

Cadence: entendiste mi punto.=Dijo al tiempo que se quitaba el pantalón= Ah…olvide el brazal.=Dijo mirando en su pequeña maleta= Bueno supongo que tendrá que ser sin eso. O al menos que ¡Alguien! Quiera regresar a casa por el.=Dijo de manera sarcástica y divertida=

Yo: aquí entre nos estaba muy feo pero no le digas a Cadence.=Dijo divertido=

Cadence: No es feo.

Yo: el que te lo haiga regalado tu querida tia no cambia mi opinión de ese brazal. Fuimos a Francia cuando fue tu cumpleaños y te quise comprar un brazal en especial y tu… "No estoy agusto con el que mi tia me dio no hace falta".

Cadence: y para que quiero cuatro si solo uso uno.=Dijo tomando asiento como pudo en el asiento del copiloto=

Yo: No se… ¿dos en cada mano?, no es costumbre ponerse muchas cosas en cima antes de salir ustedes las mujeres?

Cadence: Como eres idiota.=Dijo risueña=

La tarde en si ya la teníamos prevista, habría un baile esta noche por la zona del parque, un evento social, tanto Cadence y yo habíamos decidido asistir, sin embargo no sin antes pasar una tarde por la ciudad y asi fue, en nuestra primera parada, pasamos por un restaurante, no precisamente uno de clase, somos un poco formales pero no tanto, o al menos por mi, además que eh de hacer constar que fue ella quien lo eligió. Al estar a la espera del mesero con nuestro pedido tanto Cadence y yo comenzamos a recordar lo ocurrido mucho antes de regresar a Inglaterra. Cuando solíamos vivir en aquel pueblo del cual yo venia.

Ambos estábamos sentados en las sillas, mientras que en la mesa había cubiertos y alguna pequeña botana solo para mantenernos el "Hambre"

Cadence: Sabes…=puso sus manos debajo de su barbilla para recargarse= aun recuerdo muy bien el rostro de asombro de tus padres cuando me presentaste.

Yo: De chico y ya de adulto? Porque recuerda que te presente dos veces.=Hice a un lado la carta=

Cadence: De adulto querido.=Dijo algo melancólica = Vamos no me puedes decir que no te acuerda? El rostro de tu padre no tenia precio alguno… Alejandro no seria capas de recrear con su propia mano el rostro de tu padre, y eso que los dos sabemos que es un gran pintor.

Yo: Lo se… aunque hay que admitir que fueron bastante tolerantes.

Flash back. (Es continuación del capitulo )

Había tocado la puerta un par de veces, Cadence se notaba algo nerviosa, traíamos con nosotros un par de maletas con nosotros, paso algo de tiempo y la puerta termino abriéndose dejando ver a una mujer adulta, de cabello castaño, esbelta, ojos cafés, vistiendo de un pantalón negro al igual que blusa del mismo color. Esta se sorprendió al vernos casi de inmediato, nos reconoció con bastante facilidad pues lo primero que hizo fue hablarnos con nuestros respectivos nombres de manera muy feliz.

¿?: ¡Cadence! Cuanto tiempo cariño.=Dijo dándole un abrazo= Me menciono que se encontraron en Inglaterra.=Dijo algo divertida= que pequeño es el mundo.

Cadence: Fue un poco mas complejo que solo encontrarnos ahí pero… si. Ahí nos reencontramos.=Pronunciaba algo nerviosa=

¿?: Vengan pasen estoy ansiosa por saber de ustedes.

Mi madre siempre era energética, aunque la mayoría de los casos se dejaba llevar un poco y no se daba cuenta de lo que decía hasta ya tarde, pero no lo hacia con mala intención, sin embargo lo que a mi madre le gustaba de nuestra relación era que, cuando era mas joven, ella sabia que lo que yo tenia con Cadence era mucho mas que solo un simple noviazgo.

Al entrar a lo que era la antigua casa donde vivía, o vivíamos, no invito a sentarnos en los sillones de la sala de estar, mi madre nos dejo a solas un momento en lo que iba a buscar a mi padre, esto nos dio algo de tiempo y pregunte.

Yo: Aun te puedes retractar Cadence.

Cadence: ¿No quieres que ellos lo sepan?=Dijo un poco confundida=

Yo: No es eso, si no que… realmente estas segura?

Cadence: son tus padres, eventualmente se darán cuenta, creo que lo mejor y mas sensato es decírselo. ¿No crees?=Asentí levemente= Bueno, entonces digámosles.

Al poco tiempo mi padre había entrado a la sala de estar, el vestia con pantalones de mezclilla azul y una camisa de botones de manga larga de color blanco, se le notaban algunas canas en el cabello, por su edad, pero en cierta forma se le miraba bien, cuando mi padre tomo asiento en un sillón frente a nosotros pregunto.

¿?1: Que alegría verlos, E-Mails y una que otra llamada cada dos o tres meses.

Yo: También nos da gusto verlos.

¿?2: Pero dígannos=Dijo mi madre= ¿que los trae por aquí? Pensábamos que estarían viviendo en Inglaterra.

Yo: Bueno, todo en si va bien, pero pude hacerme con algo de trabajo en este lado del charco para ayudar a la compañía de America, solo hasta que se me requiera de nuevo en Inglaterra.

¿?: ya veo…=Dijo mi padre= Bueno con respecto a lo de tu casa, en si cortamos todos servicios pero los muebles y todo sigue ahí no hemos movido nada.

Yo: Menos mal…=Dijo un tanto aliviado, pero inmediatamente recibi un pequeño golpe de parte de Cadence= Dame tiempo=Le susurre algo nervioso=

¿?2: Ocurre algo?=Pregunto mi madre=

Yo: No=Dijeron al mismo tiempo= Cadence: Si

Nos volteamos a ver, pero a base de simples miradas y pequeños gestos de algo de disgusto de mi parte, hicimos una pequeña discusión entre decirles o no pero al final fue ella quien termino ganando, respire profundo y dije.

Yo: estaremos viviendo aquí por un tiempo y… bueno… ya conocen a Cadence.

Padre: Obviamente=Dijo un tanto divertido= Siempre pensé que su relación tenia algo en particular.

Cadence: Algo parecido.

Madre: A que viene eso?

Yo: Bueno… Cadence en si, no es… =Sentia un nudo en la garganta= Como decirlo…

Los nervios me ganaban y estoy casi seguro que Cadence estaba igual que yo, ella coloco una de sus manos sobre mi hombro mientras me daba una sonrisa cálida, me tomo la mano con su mano libre y dije.

Yo: Creo que es mejor mostrárselos ¿vale?

Voltee a mirar a Cadence y asentí dándole una pequeña señal, ella hizo lo propio y termino convirtiéndose en aquella Alicornio rosa, quien estaba sentada aun lado mio, Cadence se sentía un poco incomoda y la comprendía, me preocupaba que mis padres se exaltaran, y en un principio lo hicieron, mi madre para mi mala suerte termino desmayándose, mientras mi padre trataba de hacerla reaccionar.

Para cuando ella recupero la conciencia decidimos contarles absolutamente todo, fue una charla de horas, les explicamos de como fue que la había ocultado a espalda de ellos, como fue que ella y yo terminamos siendo pareja, (Exceptuando un par de cosas leves) y lo mas importante de donde ella venia y quien era en realidad, creo que lo que mas les sorprendió fue que al igual que ami… saber que ella de donde venia, era una princesa, y si te lo preguntas si… exceptuamos la parte donde ella tiene un ex-marido. Nos limitamos a decirlos solo lo principal, mis padres no reaccionaban, solo lo hacían para hacer una pregunta oportuna, como de quienes eran los familiares de Cadence, o como era el lugar de donde ella venia.

Cadence: No… No quiero que piensen mal de nuestra relación=Dijo la yegua=yo en realidad lo amo… y se que estuvo mal que el me ocultara de ustedes pero… deben entender que en su momento era lo correcto. Y…=Trago saliva= Espero y me acepten en su familia.

Mi padre tenia una mirada baja, tratando de digerir todo lo que le habíamos dicho, al igual que mi madre, tanto Cadence y yo estábamos con los nervios hasta la coronilla, pero era en parte lo correcto lo que habíamos hecho. Notamos que mis padres comenzaron a discutir por lo bajo, pero decidimos esperar aque acabaran para escucharlos, lo cual no tardo mucho pues hecho eso escuchamos.

Madre: Cadence…=Ella alzo la mirada= a mi no me importa si eres diferente, creo que cualquier madre lo único que quiere es ver feliz a su hijo o hija, y a legua se ve y se veía antes que ambos eran felices, yo sería incapaz de pedirles que se separen. Ademas… si el confía en ti no tengo porque desconfiar yo de ti querida.=Sonrio amigable=

Mi padre era otro caso, el permaneció pensante un momento mas, hasta que se puso de pie del sillón, se cruzo de brazos y con el seño fruncido, el cual termino suavizándose, dijo.

Padre: Dime Cadence… ¿Tendremos la oportunidad de conocer a tu famila?

Tanto Cadence como yo sonreímos ante esto, después de todo… mis padres entendían.

Cadence: Puedo hablar con ellos, para que vengan y los conozcan, estoy mas que segura que se llevaran mas que bien.

Mis padres eran comprensivos, quizás al principio y en los primeros meses de que les dijimos esto, estaban un poco nerviosos, incluso mi madre no sabia que hacer cuando Cadence estaba en la casa, solia tener mucho cuidado y mas cuando de la comida se trata, si bien era cierto que mi madre conocía un poco a Cadence, ahora el saber que ella no puede comer para nada la carne, le ocasiono un pequeño problema, ya que una de las especialidades de la casa o al menos de mi familia era la carne, lamentablemente teníamos que evitar la carne o al menos solo cuando Cadence estaba, pero a ella en si no le molestaba verla o olerla, le molestaba que alguien le ofreciera o que encima le obligen a comer. Creo que seria lo único que molesta en gran medida a Cadence.

Fin del flash back.

Cadence: En un principio me asustaba el hecho de que a tus padres no les agradara la idea de que fuese una poni.=Dijo mientras miraba al mesero a acercarse=

Yo: te había dicho que mis padres eran comprensivos, mi madre mas que nada, suele pensar las cosas antes de hablar.

Cadence: Lo se… Quizas una de las mas grandes cosas fue ver que tu madre tratar de convivir un poco con mis tias ¿te acuerdas?

Flash back.

Era una tarde de verano, Cadence se había puesto de acuerdo con sus tias para que vinieran esta tarde, haríamos un pequeño convivio familiar, para que ambos lados se conocieran de manera "Formal". A mi y a Cadence nos parecio una excelente idea, de no ser por un problema en particular y ese veía acompañado de demás.

Fin del cap.

Nota del autor: Se de antemano que he estado muy inactivo este año… y se que antes solia publicar un capitulo por dia… pero ¿que hago? No se si sea que me estoy aburriendo y siento yo que hago esto mas por obligación que por querer. No se si sea la falta de inspiración la cual creo yo que tiene una gran parte de culpa.

Pedirles perdón por esto no se si sea relevante puesto que ustedes no tienen nada que ver. Bueno espero y al menos disfruten del fic y yo al menos disfruto escribir, y espero y con el tiempo no se me quite ese gusto que tanto amo.


	9. Chapter 9

Presentar a mi familia, a la familia real de Cadence fue… Bastante incomodo en los primeros días, tener que organizarnos, para estar de acuerdo donde y cuando, además el tener que hablarle a algunas ponis que según Cadence ella pensaba que estaban de "Nuestro" lado, aunque nunca supe a que se refería con esto hasta el dia de la reunión.

Madre: Bueno, en lo personal no veo problema con que hagamos la reunión en el rancho de tu abuelo. El lugar esta alejado y asi evitamos miradas curiosas… O ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Si gustan podemos hacerlo aquí en la casa.

Cadence: Estoy de acuerdo con usted, tampoco me gustaría tener miradas curiosas por las ventanas o por los alrededores.

Padre: Bien, conseguiremos las cosas para hacer una comida, y ustedes pueden pues… eh..=Dijo un poco extrañado= pues llamar a tu familia te parece?

Yo: Venga padre, que puedo encargarme yo de la comida, No hace tanta falta que vallamos los dos, vasta conque valla Cadence y le diga la hora en que haremos la reunión.

"PRESENTE"

Cadence: Ve que mandarme como paloma mensajera no te resulto difícil ese dia sabes?=Dijo divertida mientras miraba como el mesero acomodaba los platos en la mesa= Gracias…=Dijo amable mientras miraba como el mesero se retiraba=

Yo: ¿ahora resulta que soy yo el malo?, bien podías haber dicho que fuéramos los dos a decirle a tus tías.

Cadence: No es por eso, si no que el dia en que tus padres conocieron a mis tías y también a… Bueno… admitamos que todo fue divertido=Dijo mientras dejaba salir una leve risilla=

"Flash back"

En el rancho de mi abuelo, hicimos un esfuerzo Cadence y yo para hacer o preparar lo que venia siendo la comida, mis padres no estaban del todo al tanto de los gustos y alimentación de los ponis, claro que mi padre no perdió el tiempo en conseguirse un par de botellas de licor que lo cual supuse era para el y para mi, o eso yo creía hasta que me pidió que no lo tocara hasta que llegaran los familiares de Cadence. En su momento me negué a hacerle caso pero en parte tenia razón… según el…

Padre: Hay que caerle bien a la realeza no crees?=Dijo divertido mientras vertía el licor en unas cuantas copas.=

Se podría decir que haríamos esta reunión al aire libre del campo, pusimos un par de mesas juntas con un mantel blanco y fuimos colocando los platos y también las sillas, cuando todo estaba casi listo, solo nos faltaba hacer la comida para nosotros, que era la carne, decía Cadence que no importaba que comiéramos carne, de hecho que de ese modo era mejor ya que asi sus tías sabrían los gustos de comida que tienen mis padres y yo, por si en algún futuro ellos quisieran regresarnos el favor de alguna comida entre familiares.

Cadence estaba en su forma de poni, mis padres aun les costaba trabajo adaptarse al ver a Cadence de ese modo, aunque para mi y Cadence era una de carcajadas a espaldas de ellos que no podrán imaginarse, decidimos caminar un poco en lo que los invitados llegaban, mis padres se quedaron en el lugar preparando lo que faltaba de la comida mientras Cadence y yo…

Cadence: Sabes…=Dijo mientras trotaba aun lado mio= Caminar por estos lugares me hacen recordar en la noche que nos encontramos.=Alzo la mirada para verme=

Yo: bueno… técnicamente el rancho en el cual nos encontramos esta a un par de kilómetros mas adelante… aunque creo yo que siempre me recordaras esa noche.

Cadence: Te arrepientes de algo?=Pregunto un tanto extrañada mientras se acercaba a mi=

Yo: De que estuvieras casada, pero fuera de eso no.=Dijo divertido= Creo yo que no he cometido ningún pecado como para que me confiese contigo.

Cadence: No me refiero a eso… Es con respecto al primer dia que nos vimos… ¿Porque estuviste empeñado en encontrarme?=Se detuvo en seco frente a mi= además que fue eso que te llamo tanta la atención de seguir?

Yo: Bueno…=Me detuve de caminar= en ese entonces recuerdo perfectamente cómo fue que me llamaste la atención. Después de todo… creo que aun tengo tu pluma de aquella vez que te encontré.=Dijo divertido=

Cadence: Ya creció solo para que lo sepas.=Dijo arqueando una ceja=

Yo: Pos que envidia=Dijo divertido=

Cadence: ¡No me refería a eso tonto!=Dijo dándome un leve golpe con su pesuña en el pecho mientras un rubor en sus mejilla se hacia presente=

Yo: vale comprendo, pero regresando a tu cuestionamiento… fuera de lo que crees, yo… sinceramente estaba cansado de la vida rutinaria que tenia… además no perdía nada con seguir aquella serie de pistas que para mi buena suerte.=Se arrodillo para estas a la altura de Cadence= Me llevaron hasta una encantadora Alicornio.=La abrazo=

Cadence: ¿y quien es ella?=Dijo inocente mientras se acurrucaba en el abrazo del humano=

Yo: Asi como tu me das pistas… yo te daré una.

Le di un suave beso en los labios, al tiempo que la acercaba mas hacia ami con el abrazo, pase mis brazos por toda su espalda y me dedique a acariciar sus alas, ella suele sacudirlas mucho cuando intento tocarlas, o incluso le da mucha risa cuando lo hago, quizás porque sea cosquilluda. Cuando el beso termino ella me separo levemente de ella y dijo.

Cadence: Volvamos no deben en tardar en llegar.

Yo: Claro solo…=Le acaricio la mejilla= Una cosa…

Cadence: ¿Cuál?=Dijo extrañada=

Yo: Tu… ¿que encontraste en esa noche?

Note que su mirada se volvió muy tierna, mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, ella se puso de pie y me pidió que hiciera lo mismo, con ayuda de sus patas delanteras se impulsó un poco para poder estar en dos patas, ella apoyo sus patas delanteras en mi pecho y con una voz suave dijo.

Cadence: En su momento… me encontré con un chico asustado…=Pasos sus patas delanteras sobre el cuello del humano= tímido… pero con un gran corazón en su interior. No solo confió en mi…=Su mirada se cristalizo= si no que me ayudo en innumerables ocasiones, me dio su amistad, una nueva vida, nuevos amigos, un hogar y me dio algo que siempre voy a cuidar…=Dijo mientras un par de lagrimas recorrían su rostro=

Ella no término la frase, pues para entonces me dio un beso en los labios, al tiempo que su abrazo se volvia cada vez mas fuerte, correspondí lo mejor que pude hasta que ella termino el beso y continuo.

Cadence: Tu amor. Que a pesar de que yo en su momento no pude hacer lo mismo… Tu… hiciste todo para que yo lo tuviera y pudiera corresponderte. Es por eso que soy yo la que se siente mas en deuda cariño… =Sonrió amigable= No puedo imaginarme la vida que hubiera llevado si tu no me hubieras encontrado… me demostraste que a pesar de todo yo era lo mas importante… si… te dolio cuando me separe y tuve que regresar a Equestria, y cuando nos volvimos a encontrar… tu me habías esperado todos esos años… Doce años esperándome y tu seguías sintiendo lo mismo por mi, a pesar de ser la princesa del amor… fui yo quien aprendió mas de ti, y supe que si alguien como tu sentía tanto amor por alguien. Lo justo era que yo hiciera el mismo esfuerzo que tu hacias. Es por eso que quise venir contigo a tu mundo… fue por eso que te busque para estar contigo y demostrarte que también puedo quererte con la misma fuerza que tu me quieres.

La abrace con fuerza tras decirme esto, en cierta forma me sentía… bien… calido por dentro, quizás porque realmente necesitaba esas palabras de ella o quizás porque sabia que ella me diría algo de todo de lo que ella me dijo. Le di un beso en la mejilla y nos encaminamos hasta el lugar de la reunión, la notaba un poco mas feliz, cosa que me alegro bastante puse mi mano derecha en la cabeza de Cadence y le dije.

Yo:… Cadence… Si sabes que todo tu argumento fue solo para decirme que tu me quieres mas de lo que yo te quiero verdad?

Cadence: Eres un idiota.=Dijo riendo=

Yo: Osea… mucho amor y luego desprecio… lastimas mi corazoncito.=Dijo fingiendo tristeza=

Cadence: Venga. Mis tías llegaran en cualquier momento.

"Presente"

Cadence: No entiendo como es que tratas de encontrar un chiste malo solo cuando terminamos de hablar de algo…=Decía mientras cortaba un poco su comida con un cuchillo=

Yo: Hmp…=Trago el bocado= Porque ami me cuesta trabajo ser muy cursi. Y me gusta arruinarte eso con un chiste bueno o malo. Aun que en cada una de esas circunstancias tu me dabas un golpe cuando "Arruinaba" el momento.

Cadence: Porque te lo mereces. Pero…=Dejo los cubiertos de lado, entre laso los dedos de sus manos y coloco su cabeza sobre ellas= No me has dicho el porqué de esta "Cita"

Yo: ¿No puedo llevar a comer a mi esposa a un restaurante?

Cadence: No estoy diciendo eso… es solo que, bueno… desde que estas en ese trabajo no salíamos mucho.

Yo: Mas que nada esta es una de esas razones, pero otra razón pronto lo sabrás, o quizás incluso la estés sospechando.

Cadence: Hum…=Pensó un momento= no recuerdo que sea nuestro aniversario de bodas… mucho menos que sea mi cumpleaños. ¿Entonces porque es?

Yo: Al final te lo dire… Pero dime que fue tu idea haber invitado ah..,

"Flash back"

Discord: ¡HOLA A TODOS!=Dijo el draconecus presentándose en una pequeña explosión de confeti y serpentinas =

Si… uno de los varios invitados inesperados, creo que este era el único que no tenia jurisdicción para aparecer o algún motivo en particular, no era precisamente familiar de Cadence pero… Pienso yo que si un amigo.

Discord: Espero y no causar algo de incomodidad, pero a cierta poni se le olvido invitarme a esta reunión.=Dijo mirando a Celestia=

Debo darle un poco de crédito a Celestia, al menos intento no invitarlo.

Celestia y Luna habían venido a conocer a mis padres, en un principio tanto mi padre y madre se mostraron bastante sorprendidos por mirar a ambas ponis, aunque sigo diciendo que a ellas si aplica el termino caballo ya que son bastante altas, pero mucho antes de que yo dijera esto o si quiera lo pensara Cadence me había dado un golpe en las costillas, mientras me daba un no como respuesta mientras decía "Ni lo pienses que no es el termino correcto" mi madre era la mas nerviosa de todos los presentes, a Celestia y a Luna le causaba un poco mas de gracia el ver esta actitud mas de mi madre que de mi padre. El era un poco mas… calmado ante esta situación.

Al sentarnos para comenzar la comida, Discord fue el primero en hablar.

Discord: Pero por favor permítame a mi ser quien sirva la comida ¿si?

Ver la cara de mi madre no tubo precio, en un chasquido de dedos de esta criatura, note que varios de los artuculos culinarios tomaron vida entre ellos los platos, saleros y vasos, comenzaron a acomodarse entre la mesa, al momento que servían la comida y la bebida, me preocupaba un poco ya que mi madre era la única doctora y ver como su coherencia se iba al infierno mismo y con la esperanza de que no le diera un para cardiaco por esto fue casi un milagro que ella tuvo que dar reconocimiento.

Una vez que la mesa se sirvió nos propusimos a presentarnos.

Cadence: Tías…

Discord: EH EMP.=Se aclaró la garganta un poco para tratar de llamar la atención de la alicornio rosa=

Cadence: Y Discord… Ellos son mis suegros…

Padre: Dimas, Un gusto.=Se presentó de manera amigable=

Al no ver que mi madre respondiera mas que nada por los nervios que sentía mi padre fue quien respondió por ella

Dimas: Ella es Mi mujer Lorena.=Dijo poniendo su brazo alrededor de ella para tratar de calmarla un poco=

Celestia: un gusto en conocerlos, yo soy Celestia=Dijo inclinando levemente su cabeza= Ella=Señalo a su hermana= es mi hermana Luna, El=Señalo a Discord= Es Discord, un… amigo de la familia.

Dimas: Es bastante extraño ver algo como esto…=Dijo un tanto extrañado= Disculpen es solo que no estoy acostumbrado.

Luna: Entendemos, pero descuide somos mas comprensibles de lo que cree.

Dimas: Eso espero…=Dijo en susurro mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza= Nos explicaron que ustedes son parte de la realeza verdad?

Celestia: En efecto, aunque lejos de lo que creo que pueden llegar a pensar, no es un reinado, si no un principado.

Dimas: ya veo… y que papel juega… usted?=Señalo a Discord=

Discord: El Bufón real.=Dijo mientras en un chasquido de dedos aparecía un traje de bufón puesto sobre el= A quien engaño.=Dijo riendo levemente mientras desaparecía el traje=

Luna: anteriormente se le reconocía por ser regente del Caos. Literalmente.

Lorena: Dices que dejo de serlo?

Discord: =Apareció aun lado de la humana= Bueno debo de admitir que conservo mi antiguo titulo. Eso o hasta que aparezca alguien que quiera quitármelo.=Re apareció en su asiento=

Cadence: Nuestra cultura es muy diferente a la de ustedes, pero en cierta forma un poco parecida a lo que era la edad media y renacentista por lo poco que eh leído de su cultura.

Yo: =Le susurre a mi padre= Da gracias que no hablo de los genocidios=Rio levemente=

La conversación siguió un poco mas intercambiando un poco de información, entre ellas como la diferencia de las estaciones del año, como en el nuestro funciona gracias a la rotación de la tierra y la distancia que hay entre la tierra y el sol, mientras que en el de ellas, funciona mas influenciada a la magia y la ayuda de los ponis al cambio de estación, al igual que la ayuda de los pegasos para las lluvias, tormentas, y derivados, claro que también mi padre se sintió como un niño en navidad pues parecía mas adentrado en saber si existían otro tipo de criaturas además de los ponis, y en cuento a las princesas le explicaron que si.

Celestia: Desde dragones, como Minotauros, Manticoras, Hidras.

Luna: Claro que estas últimas son bastante agresivas.

Celestia: que aquí no existen esa clase de criaturas?

Dimas: Solo por libros, cuentos y leyendas, pero no son reales o al menos no aquí por lo visto.=Dijo un tanto interesado=

Eventualmente la comida termino y fue llegando la hora de irnos pero, la razón por la que los habíamos llamado a todos. O al menos a Celestia y a Luna… fue un poco difícil encontrar el momento pero lo hicimos.

Cadence: Tenemos algo que decirles a todos.=Dijo colocándose a un lado del humano=

Yo: No solo los llamamos para que se conocieran formalmente, también para que supieran que…=Respire hondo para tomar un poco de valor y al final dije= Nos vamos a cazar.

Para DIscord fue una noticia bastante buena, pues no le resulto difícil festejar por nosotros, para mi madre le costo un poco de trabajo hacerse a la idea con el pasar de los días pero en cuanto a Luna, quien en ese entonces teníamos nuestros altibajos.

Luna: Solo quisiera desearles lo mejor a amos.

Celestia: Nosotras podríamos hacernos cargo de los gasto de la…

Cademce: Tia no lo tomes a mal pero… quisiéramos ser nosotros quienes paguemos los gastos, Después de todo tenemos trabajo.=Dijo abrazando al humano= Ademas, creo que es mejor de ese modo o no amor?

"Presente"

Yo: "Hacernos nos cargo de los gastos" Como se te ocurrió abrir la boca cuando la boda era gratis=Fingió indignación al igual que leve enojo mientras reía=

Cadence: ¿Ósea que además de mal educado, tacaño?=Dijo cruzándose de brazos= bien deje que mis tías te pagaran la recepción, y no mas porque sabia que te aprovecharías de eso.

Yo: Hey hey, yo no obligue a punta de espada a tu tia Celestia a pagarla, además no pongas en mi boca palabras que yo nunca dije, si mal no recuerdo ella insistió… Además… Era la madrina,=Dijo recargándose en la silla= déjala ser=Dijo riendo=

Cadence: Aprovechado.

Yo: A caballo regalado no se le ve el diente. Y que conste que tu me permitiste esa frase.

Al terminar la cena nos retiramos pague la cuenta y salimos del lugar, como mencione anteriormente era de noche, nos quedaban unas horas mas por lo cual decidimos pasarnos por el parque central, debido a lo ocurrió estos días en la compañía de Red Shield, había poca gente en las calles.

Cadence: Y… Dime… ¿porque salimos hoy?

Yo: Bueno… para eso hay algo mas. Pero primero debemos regresar a casa, sin embargo aún quiero que me acompañes a un sitio mas.

Cadence: Vamos amor… sabes que mañana trabajo si acabamos tarde…

Yo: No tardaremos.

Le insiste de que me acompañara hasta llegar al centro del parque, tomamos asiento en una de las muchas bancas del lugar, y solo esperamos, ella se mostraba un poco extrañada por el lugar, pero al final supo por qué la traje, Meño me había contado que por las noches se activan las fuentes del parque central, usualmente no tengo tiempo para venir y hoy quise darme este lujo, por asi llamarlo, las fuentes consistían en pequeños geiser artificiales, los cuales con ayuda de luces de diferentes colores que se activaban cada determinado tiempo le daban un brillo bastante hermoso a la noche, cuando esto comenzó Cadence se mostro bastante sorprendida por el suceso. Este evento tan solo duraba un par de minutos y luego de calmaba por diez minutos y luego volvía a ocurrir de nuevo.

Cadence: Solo nos hizo falta la banda sinfónica como cuando íbamos a la plaza…=Dijo recargándose en el hombro del humano=

Yo: puede… Quieres regresar a casa?

Cadence: Si, es algo tarde y recuerda que tenemos que trabajar.

Yo: Bueno volvamos.

El viaje de regreso no fue muy largo, tardamos alrededor de 15 minutos en regresar, Cadence estaba bastante feliz por esta noche, cosa que me alegro bastante. Al llegar Cadence fue la primera en entrar ella noto un pequeño regalo en la mesa de la sala, ella lo tomo entre sus manos y dijo.

Cadence: ¿Me dirás ahora?

Yo: Bueno…=La abrace por la espalda= es cierto… hoy no es tu cumpleaños… tampoco nuestro aniversario pero… hoy hace quince años una Alicornio, decidió acompañarme en este viaje después de la Gran Gala Del Galope. Y ahora está aquí conmigo.

Cadence: =Se sonrojo= No es justo que solo yo reciba regalos cariño…

Yo: Bueno…=La beso del cuello= Siempre puedes darme otra clase de regalos.

Dejo el regalo en la mesa y se dio media vuelta solo para estar de frente.

Cadence: ¿Todo lo haces por esa intención verdad? Mañoso.=Dijo en tono pícaro=

Yo: Hump… Tengo que responder a eso?

Cadence: Para que… si te conozco lo suficiente para saber que es cierto.=Le dio un beso=

Yo: ¿La historia de siempre?

Cadence: Nunca me canso de repetirla amor.=Dijo en tono seductor=

Fin del cap.


	10. Chapter 10

Cristal había pasado unos meses con sus tías, hasta este punto todo iba bien, en especial con su tutora "Para" quien después de mucho logro ayudar a Cristal a volar, sin embargo aun le cuesta trabajo mantenerse volando por largos periodos pero con el tiempo terminara acostumbrarse, "Doja" tu tutor de magia era terco, doro, pero un buen profesor y esto le había mencionado Para a Cristal, quien siempre se sentía un poco intimidada el hermano gemelo de la yegua, Doja quizás no mostraba muy frecuentemente ninguna señal de expresión o sentimiento, miraba a Cristal como una alumna mas, tan solo le daba las clases y una vez terminadas Doja se retiraba del lugar.

Doja: Eso seria todo Cristal…=Dijo mirando la potra quien con ayuda de si cuerno levitaba un total de cinco esferas en las cuales contenía agua= Si rompes la concentración tendrás que repetir el proceso nuevamente y el mismo tiempo de meditación entiendes?=La potra asintió= Bien… cuando hayas terminado puedes retirarte=Sin mas Doja de su del lugar=

Cristal: E-Espera tendré que quedarme a…

No acabo la frace cuando dos de estas esferas de agua de deshicieron tirando el agua al suelo, para este punto a Doja no le importaba pues ya le había dado su "Tarea" por asi decirlo-

Cristal se encontraba en medio del jardín real sentada sobre sus patas traseras tratando nuevamente de crear las cinco esferas de agua, su trabajo era mantenerse en meditación por media hora, no mucho pues este ejercicio le permitiría a Cristal incrementar levemente su rendimiento en la magia, al poco tiempo Cristal escucho unas pisadas que venían de frente a ella pero debido a las estatuas que estaban y la flora evitaban que viera de quien se trataba, al poco tiempo miro un crin ondeante de barios colores lo cual no le fue difícil identificar que se trataba de su tia Celestia, pero Cristal intentaba en muchas formas evitar que alguna esfera se deshiciera y evitar tener que volver a empezar.

Cristal: Tia esto es tedioso…=Dijo un tanto cansada=

Celestia: Lo comprendo, pero en tu estado actual lo recomendable es que termines el ejercicio que te dejo Doja, puede que no lo parezca pero, ese ejercicio que haces es una forma de fortalecer tu magia, y lograr que los hechizos se te faciliten, tu cuerno es como un musculo de tu cerno, puedes ejercitarlo. Claro que tiene que también mucho el estado de animo en que te tomas las cosas…

Cristal: Mi madre aun no viene?=Dijo un poco mas calmada=

Celestia: Me temo que no…=Explico= Debes entender que tanto tu padre y madre tienen sus trabajos y se les complica poder venir a verte. Nadie dijo que ser un poni seria fácil querida.=Dijo sentándose a un lado de la potra mientras miraba como levitaba las esferas de agua= Me permites un consejo?

Cristal: Lo que sea para acabar con esto rápido…

Celestia: Tan solo cierra los ojos y has este ejercicio asi, veras que ese sentimiento de cansancio y pesadez se ira, pero no dejes de concentrarte esta bien?

Cristal: Lo intentare, gracias…

Celestia se pudo de pie y se retiro Cristal intento hacer caso al pequeño consejo que ella le dio, en cierta forma sentía un poco mas de calma al hacerlo, por lo cual pudo pasar la media hora que le había dado Doja como su entrenamiento, pero algo que preocupaba a Cristal era el hecho de que ya habían pasado unos meses y ni su padre y su madre se habían acercado si quiera a saludarla cosa que la preocupaba. Esa misma noche, fue hasta con su tia Luna al observatorio, donde Luna estaba leyendo un libro mientras que con ayuda del telescopio se ayudaba para verificar si las constelaciones que marcaba el libro estaban en el lugar que este indicaba.

Una vez Cristal se acerco a Luna, ella dijo.

Cristal: Tia…=Dijo un poco tímida= Tu sabrás porque mis padres aun no viene a verme?

La presencia de Cristal tomo por sorpresa a Luna, quien casi de inmediato aparto el libro para ponerle atención a la potra.

Luna: No se… puede y tengan trabajo de mas.

Cristal: De mi papá lo entiendo el casi nunca esta en casa y cuando llega a casa después del trabajo… apenas y habla un poco de su trabajo antes de irse a dormir… Mi madre me ha dicho que incluso solia llegar a altas horas de la madrugada ya que su trabajo le exige a veces tiempo extra.

Luna: Entiendo, eso a tu madre nunca le importo?

Cristal: Bueno, en su momento llego a molestarle ya que ella quería pasar tiempo con el pero, eventualmente hablaron de esto y mi padre para poder pasar menos tiempo en el trabajo le dieron la opción de regresar a la empresa en Europa. Y bueno lo demás lo conoces.

Luna: Ya veo.=Quedo pensante= Quizás les surgió algo pero intentare hablar con ellos te parece? =Miro a la potra no muy convencida= De momento ve a dormir es tarde y mañana tienes clases temprano con Doja recuerda.

Cristal: Esta bien…

(Mundo humano Narración en primera persona)

Hacia tiempo que habíamos terminado nuestra rutinaria hora de almuerzo en la empresa, me encontraba terminando de archivar y dar por terminado el primer progreso del sistema Proyecto, solo para asi comenzar el siguiente grupo, en el cual esta vez participare yo, si bien era cierto que este proyecto exigía un gran esfuerzo físico, era mas que necesario que uno de los programadores estuviera en el proyecto para que asi como hay teoría haiga practica y quienes mejores que para hacer nuestros propios sistemas que nosotros.

Supimos que el nuevo director en jefe de Red Shield era una mujer, aun desconozco su nacionalidad o su nombre, pero lo que mas me preocupa es que las extrañas apariciones dejaron de surgir desde hace unos días, es como si dejaran de haber existido, Tanto Cadence y yo estuvimos muy al pendientes de esto incluso yo mismo en la compañía, pues no hay reportes de nada parecido, es eso o de momento no han encontrado nada pero si hay algo.

Di por terminado mi trabajo el dia de hoy, después de todo solo faltaría esperar a los nuevos voluntarios para el sistema Proyecto, esto tarda alrededor de un año o incluso mucho menos, independientemente de los voluntarios. Cuando le di a conocer esta noticia a Cadence ella… bueno… al principio no se lo tomo muy bien que digamos.

Flash Back

Me encontraba en ese momento cenando con Cadence en nuestra casa, una cena normal como la mayoría de las veces, en las cuales ella por lo regular cenaba algo de cereal con fruta mientras que yo algo de pan y leche, habían pasado unos días desde nuestra cita y dado que Cadence salía algo tarde del trabajo ya que le toco en el turno despertino, salía casi entrada la noche. Se le notaba algo cansada y incluso decidí no decirle de mi decisión esa noche, pero incluso pensaba que se podían dar casos en los cuales no podría decirle nada y eventualmente si se daba cuenta por si misma podría irme peor de lo que me podría tocar cuando se lo dijera en el momento.

Yo: Cadence…=Llame su atención haciendo que ella dejara la cuchara con la cual ella comia al lado de su plato mientras sus orejas de poni de irguieron para ponerme algo de atención.=

Cadence: ¿Si?=Alzo su mirada=

Yo: Como sabrás por mi trabajo, estoy al tanto del sistema proyecto… al igual que a Tonny y Meño.

Cadence: Si, ¿porque? ¿Ocurrió algo fuera de lo habitual?=Pregunto extrañada=

Yo: No nada de eso…es solo que quería darte a saber que… Me incorporare a los nuevos voluntarios del nuevo grupo del sistema Proyecto.

Al principio su mirada era de desacuerdo eh incluso parecía que me iba a gritar, pero se tranquilizo respirando profundamente, cosa que la mayoría de los casos le funcionaba cuando yo decía algo fuera de lugar o trataba de tranquilizarse cuando realmente era necesario.

Yo: Deja que te explique, dado que el directo de la compañía ah muerto, me termine ofreciendo para este proyecto, como te había mencionado no es precisamente algo fuera de la moralidad humana o incluso algo que nos perjudique, tanto a ti como ami.

Cadence: Mira… la verdad no estoy ni a favor ni en contra de que participes, es solo que…=Bajo la mirada= Las noches es el único momento del dia en que puedo verte. Bastante tengo con mi trabajo, incluso tu…=Miro al humano= Ya me habías contado de los beneficios que te dara ese proyecto, sin embargo… el que te vallas por mas tiempo… No me agrada la idea.=Dijo mostrando una cara de desaprobación=

Yo: Comprendo, pero has de entender que esto lo hacemos para tratar de explotar mejor el potencial de esto, ya que es mejor que alguien que esta mas familiarizado con este proyecto y entiende el concepto pueda sacarle mayor provecho. Si no estas de acuerdo puedo ver el modo de que tomen a cualquiera de los que conforman el grupo de informática. De ahí en mas solo será cuestión de trabajo normal.=Le explique haciendo que ella quedara pensante por un par de minutos mientras comia sin decir ni una sola palabra=

Paso un tiempo y ella no dijo nada en un principio me comenzaba a hacer la idea de que era bueno darme de baja en este proyecto pero.

Cadence: ¿Realmente lo ves muy importante cariño?

Mi maletín de trabajo lo tenia aun lado mio, por lo cual de el solo saque una carpeta y se la entregue a Cadence, ella con ayuda de su magia levito esto, y saco los documentos mientras leia detenidamente, a lo cual yo le dije.

Yo: De cumplir esto, hacer unas cuantas pruebas de rendimiento y un año de trabajo de campo como proyecto… Podría decirse que ya estaré jubilado.

Ella miraba los documentos con una cara que no marcaba que estuviera del todo convencida, no le parecía pero creo que eso cambio cuando noto las ultimas firmas que estaban al nombre del nuevo director en jefe de la compañía, era algo que realmen me ayudo a que ella dijera.

Cadence: De acuerdo… Si es importante para ti=Sonrió levemente= Tendrás todo mi apoyo cariño=Dijo entregándole los documentos pero justo cuando el humano los iba a tomar ella los quito del alcance de sus manos al tiempo que dijo= Pero que conste que esto tiene su precio.

Yo: No voy a acceder a comer con tus tías, bastante tengo con que Luna me vea como motivo de burla.

Cadence: asi como yo accedí a tu petición es justo que tu hagas lo mismo. Y no va ser solo una vez que te quede clarito.

Fin del flash back.

Sip… salió justo como no quería. Creo que en parte tiene razón una petición por otra, pero la razón por la cual no me gusta pasar tiempo con Luna, es porque a todo me busca motivo de burla, ya sea comparando los estándares "Reales" a los estándares que yo le doy a Cadence mientras esta conmigo, a pesar de que Cadence defiende a su Tia Luna, ella también se mete para defenderme aunque sea únicamente cuando Luna se sobre pasa.

Había terminado de trabajar y me dirigía directo a la casa, lo único que quería hacer era solo llegar y descansar, sin embargo ese plan se borro de mi cabeza cuando al llegar note el auto de Cadence estacionado en la casa, me sorprendió el hecho de que terminara temprano, me detuve me estacione y tome mis respectivos documentos para arreglarlos en mi despacho. Cargaba conmigo un maletín, por lo cual no me fue problema, pero al abrir la puerta con ayuda de mis llaves. Lo que miraba frente a mi me horrorizo.

La casa en si estaba hecha un caos, muebles rasgados como si alguna bestia los hubiera provocado, grandes manchones de sangre seca tanto en la alfombra, de la casa como en las paredes, la sala de estar, estaba completamente deshecha, la cocina se encontraban vidrios rotos que eran tanto de las ventanas como los vasos y copas del mini bar. Instintivamente solte la maleta y comencé a buscar a Cadence por toda la casa gritando su nombre una y otra vez, pero sin escuchar una contestación de su parte.

Las escaleras y el barandal mismo estaba deshecho, pedazos de madera del barandal clavados en alguna pared y con grandes manchas de sangre, las escaleras en si estaban sumidas, con grandes rasguños en la alfombra que tenían las escaleras, seguía gritando por Cadence pero no escuchaba nada, al llegar a la primera planta todo seguía igual, comencé abrir puerta por puerta para encontrar a Cadence pero no, entre incluso a la habitación que yo mismo tenia cerrada con llave, pero era la única habitación en toda la casa que no tenia ningún daño, entre con gran apuro para mirar a Cadence, pero no se encontraba tampoco, mi preocupación tocaba el cielo mismo de no ser por escuchar leves quejidos que provenían del baño de ese cuarto.

No lo pensé dos veces abri la puerta de golpe solo para mirar a aquella Alicornio rosa la cual yacía en el piso del baño manchada de sangre eh incluso con algunos rasguños y una herida en su pata derecha delantera.

Yo: C-Cadence…=Se arrodillo a un lado de la Alicornio=

La tome de su cabeza para recostarla sobre de mi, intente despertarla pero me era imposible, puesto que no respondia, aun tenia pulso eh incluso respiraba sin dificultad.

Yo: Dios mio… Cadence…=Abrazo a la alicornio=

(Narración en tercera persona "Mundo Equestre")

Era de dia, y apenas entrando el medio dia, Celestia se encontraba justo al lado de su hermana, quien había estado platicando con su hermana sobre lo ocurrido con los estudios de Cristal, no fue hasta que llego un guardia nocturno el cual entro por una de las puertas principales, en sus alforjas de este guardia sobresalía un sobre de una carta.

Guardia Nocturno: Princesa…=Se inclino levemente= Se recibió una carta de usted sabe.

Luna: Muchas gracias Cross=Dijo al tiempo que tomaba la carta con ayuda de su magia=

Guardia: Para servirle.=Hablo antes de retirarse=

Celestia: Bueno, al menos se reportan, Cristal se preguntaba por ellos…

Luna: Si, ya se me habían todas las ideas de alguna excusa.=Dijo mientras habría la carta=

El rostro de Luna fue tornándose con algo de sorpresa eh incredulidad, haciendo que Celestia se extrañara y se preguntara que estaba escrito en la carta.

Celestia: Ocurre algo?=Dijo un tanto preocupada=

Luna: Tenemos que ir inmediatamente a su mundo hermana.=Dijo mientras su cuerno comenzaba a brillar=

Celestia: A que te refieres?=Pregunto confundida=

Dicho esto Luna le entrego la carta a su hermana, quien al tomarla con su magia y leerla, ocurrio lo mismo, su rostro de tubo un acara de sorpresa y de incredulidad por lo escrito en ella por lo cual ambas sin chistar ni un momento mas ambas desaparecieron en una ráfaga de magia la cual los teletransporto al mundo humano el cual donde al llegar estuvieron en las afueras de la casa de la pareja de Cadence.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, por lo cual ellas entraron sin problemas, al hacerlo miraron con horror un gran desastre que constaba de grandes charcos de sangre en aquella casa, todo prácticamente destrozado, antes de que una de ellas gritara por alguno de los habitantes de la casa, escucharon que desde las escaleras bajaba un humano el cual en sus brazos llevaba aquella alicornio rosa, la cual estaba completamente inconsciente.

Celestia: ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrio?=Pregunto preocupada mientras se acercaba al humano=

Humano: Lo desconozco…=Dijo triste= cuando llegue todo esto había ocurrido.=Miro a Cadence= Ayúdenme esta muy mal herida Celestia.

Celestia: Claro… Los llevaremos a nuestro mundo es obvio que aquí ya no están seguros.=Dijo usando su cuerno para levitar a cadence con su magia=

Humano: Lo entiendo Celestia, pero asi como buscamos una forma de terminar este tipo de cosas, quiero saber quien fue el que hizo esto… se de antemano que esta clase de ataques no se hacían lejos de un área circundante a cinco quilómetros de las compañías de Red Shield. Sabiendo esto… es probable que tengan algo que ver con alguien que sepa de nosotros o incluso que forme parte de la compañía o…=Miro a Celestia= incluso pude ser alguien de su mundo y que sepa de Cadence y yo… Lo siento pero me quedare aquí a seguir con esto.

Luna: Comprendemos que quieras averiguar mas sobre esto, pero poner tu vida en peligro no garantiza nada. Mejor acompáñanos y ya lo averiguaremos todo con mas calma.=Dijo extendiendo su casco para que las acompañara=

Humano: Lo siento… pero de este mundo yo no me voy, y menos sabiendo que algo asi les puede pasar a mis amigos. Al menos les hare saber de esto, sabiendo eso, ya podre ir con ustedes.

Tanto Luna como Celestia intercambiaron miradas y solo asintieron levemente.

Celestia: De acuerdo… pero a cualquier indicio de problemas contáctanos con las cartas que te dimos, y vendremos de inmediato para sacarte del problema ¿De acuerdo?=El humano asintió= Bien… cuidaremos de Cadence, te avisaremos en cuanto ella recupere la consciencia.

XxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxxxxXxXxXxXxXXxXxxxXXxXxxxXxxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Mundo Equestre tiempo después)

Desperté sabiendo que no me encontraba en casa… A donde quiera que mirara, me daba ideas de donde me encontraba, sabia de antemano que era el castillo de mi tia Celestia, no había nadie conmigo, intente ponerme de pie pero, me sentía bastante débil, mis cascos me temblaban, leves recuerdos pasaban por mi mente, pero solo sombras era lo que alcanzaba a identificar. Me daba vueltas la cabeza, decido no pensar mucho en eso y tratar de buscar a alguien que me explicara que ha pasado. Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de ponerme de pie escuche una voz a un lado mio.

¿?: Aun no es bueno que te levantes…

Era una voz femenina cuando me voltee mire a Fluttershy, quien tenia un sus cascos un poco de cansancio en sus ojos.

Fluttershy: D-Disculpa, es solo que estoy algo cansada=Dijo tallándose los ojos= Lo bueno es que despertaste.=Dijo sonriendo amablemente=

Cadence: Gracias, donde están mis tías?

Fluttershy: descuida, están aquí en el castillo, me explicaron que te encontraron muy mal herida, y bueno… te trajeron aquí para curarte.

Cadence: y… esta aquí mi…

Fluttershy: No=La interrumpió= o al menos yo no lo he visto por el castillo, en cuanto a Shining bueno… esta aquí por un intercambio de guardias. Descuida Celestia escondió esta habitación con magia asi que no podrá verte en o entrar a esta habitación.

Cadence: Y… Cristal? Como esta?

Fluttershy: Bien, esta con Doja su maestro de magia, ella supo de tu estado y se quedaba aquí unas noches pero eventualmente se cansaba y la teníamos que llevar a su habitación… Fue entonces cuando Celestia me contacto para cuidarte solo en lo que despertabas…

Cadence: Muchas gracias Fluttershy, al menos tu y las demás apoyaron mi relación con el… me abría gustado que las demás abrían hecho lo mismo…

Fluttershy: Tu eres libre de elegir, no crees? Además viniendo de ti, se que lo que puedes llegar a sentir por alguien mas es amor puro.=Se puso de pie= ire a avisar a Celestia de que has despertado. Ya regreso.

Mire como Fluttershy salía de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de tras de ella, por mucho que lo intentara me era difícil pensar que realmente solo Rarity, Fluttershy y Apple Jack estuvieran de acuerdo con mi relación. Twilight estaría muy recentida conque yo haiga preferido a alguien mas que su hermano, en cuanto a Rainbow… creo que por el hecho de ser el elemento de la Lealtad hablara por si solo, ya que, en si… se podría decir que yo le fui infiel a Shinin Armor en su momento. Pero por Pinky… aun no entiendo el porque ella no quisiera estar de acuerdo. Siempre ha sido de mente abierta eh incluso de buen corazón… esperaba que ella estuviera también de mi lado…

Al poco tiempo mi tía Celestia había entrado por la puerta acompañada por Fluttershy.

Celestia: Que bueno que hallas despertado querida…=Dijo acercándose a ella= Nos traías preocupados, tenias tres semanas inconsciente.

Cadence: T-Tres semanas?

Celestia: Si, pero lo bueno es que regresaste en si.

Cadence: Y… ¿D-Donde esta?

Celestia: El decidió quedarse en su mundo, para tratar de saber un poco mas sobre lo que te ocurrio, sin embargo, en estas tres semanas no hemos sabido de el, o de sus amigos, de las veces que ha ido Luna a su mundo no lo encontró… no me gustaría suponer lo peor… tu sabrás algo con respecto a el?

Cadence: El… menciono algo relacionado a ingresar al sistema Proyecto de su compañía.

Celestia:Disculpame pero a que te refieres con eso?

Cadence: Lo poco que he entendido es que, es un método para ayudar al humano a sobre explotar mejor sus habilidades, es todo… el me había dicho que ocupaban a alguien que sabia de esto, tanto en la teoría como en la practica y el se ofreció, tal vez debe estar con el grupo de la nueva generación.=suspiro levemente= y pensar que lo hace solo para tener rápido su jubilación.

Celestia: Ya veo… pero me habías mencionado que es difícil entrar a su compañía aun siendo familiares verdad?

Cadence: asi es… solo tendríamos que esperar a que el pueda comunicarse. Por ciero… Como ha estado Cristal aquí con ustedes?

Celestia: bastante bien, pero… estos últimos días me ha preocupado que este muy seguido Shining Armor. Sigo pensando que sospecha de tu hija…

Cadence: si quieres puedo hablar con ella para…

Celestia: No, descuida, mañana Shining partirá, al imperio hecho eso, todo volverá a la normalidad, o al menos aquí. Te traeré algo para que puedas comer…=Dijo mientras salía de la habitación= Tu fluttershy porque no vas a descansar un poco, has estado toda la noche despierta.

Fluttershy: S-Si princesa.

Una vez que ellas salieron de la habitación.

Cadence: Espero y estés bien en casa cariño…

"Mas tarde esa misma noche Narración en tercera persona"

Cristal se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del castillo, había terminado recientemente los ejercicios que le dejaba Doja para que entrenara su magia, por lo cual le había dado a Cristal ir a mirar a su madre, Cristal para este punto no sabia absolutamente nada sobre lo ocurrido con Cadence y Shining Armor, de hecho para ella, este suceso nunca había ocurrido, ni siquiera habría pasado nada, por lo cual cuando se lo encontró en el pasillo girando a su derecha, lo trato como a cualquier otro poni que se encuentra, con amabilidad y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cristal: D-Disculpa,=Dijo algo aturdida por el pequeño golpe que recibió del semental por haber chocado justo cuando giro a su derecha= N-No mire bien por donde iba.

Shining: Tranquila pequeña.=La ayudo a ponerse de pie con ayuda de su magia= es algo tarde para estés por los pasillos a estas horas.

Cristal: Lo se… es solo que recién termine los ejercicios de mi tutor de magia y bueno… quería ir con mi madre un momento antes de irme a descansar.

Shining: ¿Tu madre?=Pregunto algo extrañado= La princesa Celestia me había mencionado que ella te acogió como una ahijada.

Cristal: y en parte lo soy… Solo estos últimos días no la he podido ver por su trabajo y… bueno había ocurrido algo que la puso muy mal, y me dijeron que hace unas horas ella despertó y quisiera ir a verla. Si me disculpas.=Dijo pasando a un lado de el.

Shining: Claro adelante…

El unicornio solo miro como la pequeña Alicornio se iba alejando de el, en Shining la curiosidad en el era inmensa, y mas aun sabiendo que Celestia le estaba ocultando algo relacionado a esta potra, por lo cual decidió seguirla con sigilo y cuidando su distancia entre ella y los posibles guardias nocturnos que estaban por el lugar, para evitar problemas ya que la guardia nocturna era un poco mas estricta que la solar, pasillo tras pasillo Shining siguió a esta potra hasta el ala este del castillo, hasta llegar a un pasillo en específico, en ese mismo pasillo Celestia esperaba a Cristal, quien al verla le dio un pequeño abrazo mientras que con ayuda de su cuerno apunto hacia la pared del pasillo, haciendo que una puerta alta apareciera frente a ellas, sin mucha dificultad Celestia y Cristal entraron por la puerta haciendo que esta ce cerraras tras ellas.

Cuando SHining vio la oportunidad se acerco a la puerta con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido alguno para que no lo escucharan del otro lado de la puerta. El acerco su oreja a la puerta y guardo silencio para tratar de escuchar la posible conversación de Cristal con su madre y darse al menos pistas para saber quien es su madre.

¿?: Hola mi niña…=Escucho una voz femenina del otro lado=

Para Shining esa voz era muy pero muy familiar y no era para mas incluso el podría jurar de quien podría ser pero…

Shining: N-No no creo…Cadence esta en el Imperio junto a Twilight…=Pensó para sus adentros= Puede que sea alguien con un tono un tanto parecido a su voz…

Cristal: Me tenias preocupada mamá… =Se escucho algo feliz=

¿?: También te extrañe estos dias mi vida… nos habría gustado haber venido mucho antes, al menos para visitarte tu padre y yo, pero nuestros trabajos no nos daban el tiempo cariño.=Dijo algo triste=

Cristal: No te preocupes por eso… pero en serio los echaba de menos… aprender magia es un fastidio… además de difícil=Se escucho su queja hasta del otro lado de la puerta=

¿?: Nadie dijo que ser una poni seria fácil Cristal…

Celestia: Porque no dejas a tu madre descansar por esta noche Cristal.

Justo ahí Shining se alejo de la puerta a paso veloz hasta colocarse a un costado de la esquina de un pasillo, pero poniendo toda la atención posible a las ultimas conversaciones, cuando escucho que la puerta se abrió…

Cristal: Que descanses mamá.

Celestia: Que pases buenas noches Cadence…

Esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua helada a Shining, quien en su mente solo negaba mil y un veces que lo que escucho al final de Celestia fuera una simple alucinación de su mente, o que el fue el que llego a escuchar mal y que por sus nervios alla imaginado que escucho ese nombre.

Shining escucho los pasos de las ponis alejarse del lugar, el se mantuvo en su lugar por media hora tratando de digerir las palabras de ambas ponis tan solo "Mamá" era lo que realmente confundía mucho a Armor, pero… fue ahí cuando recordó algo…

Humano: ¿Crees que le agrade verme de nuevo armor?

Humano: ¿Qué no fue ella la que me voto a mi?=Dijo divertido=

El recordó que esto lo decía con mucho cinismo, eh incluso algo de orgullo, apretando sus dientes se dirigió hasta el lugar en donde se suponía debería estar la puerta pero solo había una pared blanca. Shining con algo de esfuerzo de su parte intento recrear aquel hechizo que Celestia había hecho para revelar la puerta, tras unos minutos aquella puerta de madera se revelo ante el, todo su cuerpo le temblaba, su respiración era agitada, además no se le miraba que fuera a tomar la decisión de entrar, el dudaba de si mismo… "¿Realmente ella esta ahí adentro?" pensaba mil y un veces con miedo a entrar.

Eventualmente se trago el miedo respirando profundo y abriendo la puerta despacio, sin embargo al hacerlo solo se topo con lo inevitable, una Alicornio rosa recostada en una cama, cubierta por un manto de sábanas blancas, quien por lo visto estaba despierta, al girar su cabeza hacia la puerta y mirar al que entro por esta Cadence prácticamente se quedó pálida eh incapaz de siquiera dirigirle la palabra.

Shining: Cadence…=Dijo con cierto recelo=

Fin de cap

Nota del autor: Lamento el retraso, ultimamente eh estado ocupado... intentare acabar la historia no se preocupen. no pienso abandonar fan fic.


	11. Chapter 11

Mi vida… Mi trabajo en cierta forma están unidos, trabajo en lo que mas me ha agradado, vivo de lo que trabajo y me gusta hacer, y el pensar que por lo que yo hago afecta gran parte de mi vida me preocupo en el momento que una de esas criaturas ataco a Cadence, claramente después de lo ocurrido hable con Tonny y Meño quienes estuvieron también algo preocupados por lo ocurrido con Cadence cuando se los revele, pero también nos preocupaba el que el rango que teníamos estimado de los ataques ya no importe, teníamos que ver el modo de arrancar este problema de raíz.

Y era justamente lo que haríamos hoy en una reunión urgente, únicamente los participantes del sistema proyecto y los allegados serian quienes podrían estar en esta reunión, se llevo a cabo en las instalaciones de Red Shield, cuatro pisos abajo en el subterráneo del mismo edificio, utilizamos todo el piso para estar únicamente los involucrados con el sistema proyecto, incluyendo a los usuarios que serian parte para ser los "Conejillos de indias" asi se les nombra ya que es la verdad.

Un total de 128 de los 153 que éramos antes de que los incidentes ocurrieran, estaban ahí incluyendo a Tonny, Meño y yo, muchos solo hablaban entre si con compañeros de trabajo, intentando saber el porque nos llamaron a todos en el instante, yo me hacia a la idea, incluso sabia casi el porque, pero quería estar todavía mas seguro.

Al poco tiempo una Mujer adulta de alrededor de treinta y cuarenta años entro a la sala vestía de traje y falda negra alargada, sus pasos eran lentos, además que se escuchaba un golpeteo que daba a entender que ella llevaba tacones, esta mujer era de piel morena, ojos verdosos, pelo de color negro corto el cual apenas y le llegaba hasta el cuello, y un fleco alargado cubriendo uno de sus ojos. Tengo entendido que ella era ahora la nueva dueña de Red Shield, cuando la vimos entrar todos al instante guardaron silencio, y voltearon averla, ella se presento de una manera firme en cierta forma, quizás solo para que no mostrara "debilidad" ante sus trabajadores.

¿?: Buenas tardes=Hablo la mujer= mi nombre es Nika, actual directora en jefe de la compañía, ya que el anterior jefe falleció, la cadena de mando paso hacia ami… el sub jefe me ha puesto al tanto de lo ocurrido y tras hablar y comunicarme con el resto de las compañías, nos encargaremos de detectar de donde precisamente salen estas criaturas que han estado apareciendo…=Miro al grupo del sistema= Quiero que para antes de que sepamos de donde provienen, ustedes ya tengan al segundo grupo "Proyecto" listo para el lanzamiento.

Dimitri (Jefe de pruebas): Señora Nika, el sistema proyecto puede llevar hasta casi 6 meses de desarrollo o mas si los usuarios no pueden adaptarse al…=Nika lo interrumpió=

Nika: Tiempo suficiente para que acaben el grupo. El tiempo es lo único en el mundo que no podemos recicla y apreciaría mucho que lo aprovechen y comiencen a hacer lo necesario para tener listo a ese grupo lo mas rápido posible… esta entendido?=Miro a todos los presentes=

Todos dimos un simple claro o si como respuesta, las ganas que me daban de estrujarle el cuello y decirle mil y un blasfemias me llegaban a la mente en ese momento, pero todos en su momento quisimos matar a nuestro jefe, me abstuve de hacerlo por un momento pero…

Nika: Señor Cedillo.=Dijo poniendo su mano encima de mi hombro para llamarme la atención antes de salir de la sala= Quisiera hablar con usted en privado.

Esperamos a que todos salieran de la sala, tanto Tonny como Meño estuvieron un poco extrañados por esta curiosa petición de la nueva jefa, no tuve que negarme después de todo que podría decirme?, una vez que todos salieron, Nika con una seña con su mano le pidió a sus "Guarda espaldas" que salieran del lugar, una vez que estuvimos solos ella hablo en un tono un poco peculiar, como tratando de hacerme ver las cosas en cierta forma.

Nika: Estoy enterada que usted quiere formar parte del programa Proyecto no es asi?=Dijo tomando asiento arriba de un escritorio al momento que cruzaba las piernas=

Yo: En efecto.

Nika: y que… solo haría el trabajo de campo y aportaría su informe sobre el uso mas adecuado para ayudar a los futuros cadetes eh de saber no?

Yo: Si… pero aque viene esa pregunta?

Nika: Bueno resulta que… tanto usted como otros miembros, son demasiado importantes para la Empresa, tanto por sus conocimientos y los años que han estado aquí. Por eso me veo en la necesidad de mencionarle que su petición para su jubilación no podré hacerla valida.=Dijo un tanto seria= al menos no de momento.

Yo: ¿Que quiere decir?=Dijo un tanto exaltado= eh estado aquí el tiempo suficiente, incluso tuve que mudarme hasta este lado del mundo solo para estar mas al pendiente de esto. Lo justo seria…=Me interrumpio=

Nika: Lo justo sería que yo le diera la jubilación lo se y lo entiendo perfectamente.=Miro al frente suyo= Pero entienda en este punto no puedo darle eso, sabe bien en la crisis en la cual estamos actualmente… y es por eso que lo llame.=Dijo poniéndose de pie y sacando de un maletín que estaba en el escritorio una tableta= Estuve revisando su expediente… es un hombre casado verdad?=Asentí con la cabeza= Bueno… Me seria mas fácil para mi darle lo que usted pide si me ayuda con una cosa… es… algo insignificante, pero eso lo incluye a usted y a su esposa.

Yo: Que es lo que quiere?=Pregunto un tanto dudoso=

Ella hizo un par de movimientos con su mano sobre la tableta, y al poco tiempo ella la volteo hacia ami y dijo.

Nika: Quiero que me diga, que hace casado con una Equina con alas y cuerno…=Dijo mostrando un total de 4 fotografias frente a el= independientemente de su respuesta puede que podamos llegar a un acuerdo que tanto a usted como a mi nos pueda llegar a agradar.

Al mirar las imágenes las inmensas ganas que me daban de retorcerle el cuello hasta que su cara apuntara a su entrepierna me eran casi irrefrenables, estas fotos habían sido tomadas un dia que tanto Cadence y yo habíamos salido del auto, pero ella estaba en su forma Poni, estábamos a punto de entrar a nuestra casa, era reciente la foto pues eso había pasado unos dias antes de que ella fuera atacada.

Apreté con fuerza el puño y encima de todo lo que agravio esto fue que ella tuvo el descaro de reírse por lo bajo frente de mi.

Nika: Sabemos del ataque ocurrido en su casa… desde la muerte de algunos científicos y el antiguo jefe de la compañía, ordene a un grupo de hombres investigar y cuidar a los trabajadores mas importantes. No tenga ningún problema, ninguno de ellos dirá absolutamente nada sobre lo que han visto.=Guardo la tableta= Lo único que quiero que me diga es con exactitud… Como fue que conoció a esa cuadrúpeda.

(Narración en primera persona Mundo Equestre)

Había anochecido, y de improviso había llegado Cristal y mi tía Celestia a verme una vez que supieron que yo había despertado, me alegraba de ver nuevamente a mi hija… Pero… lo único que torno esta noche una de las peores noches que eh tenido en toda mi vida fue escuchar que la puerta se habría, poco después de que mi hija y Celestia se habían ido. Cuando voltee para saber de quien se trataba mire a un unicornio de pelaje blanco y crin Azul, este llevaba una armadura dorada encima suya con unos toques plateados en su casco.

Al principio me costo reconocerlo por la escasa luz que daba la luna, pero… cuando este se acerco un poco y con una voz que me quebró por dentro dijo.

¿?: Cadence…=Dijo resentido=

Todo mi cuerpo me temblaba, un fuerte nudo en mi garganta evitaba que si quiera pudiera contestarle… Pero aun si pudiera ¿Qué le diría? Estaba prácticamente con la espalda contra la pared.

En un principio el dudo en acercarse mas a mi, pero poco a poco ese miedo se fue yendo de el, yo no podía si quiera mirarlo a los ojos, me era imposible incluso intentarlo. Termine desviando la mirada pero…

Shining: ¡Ten mínimo el valor de mirarme Cadenza!=Dijo enojado=

Esto me saco una sorpresa, termine haciendo lo que el dijo, voltee a mirarlo, su expresión lo decía todo, estaba mas que nada decepcionado. El se acercó a mi con un paso firme, mil y un veces me repetía a mi misma que esto no podía estarme pasando, pero extrañamente sentía en el interior que esta situación llegaría a pasar. El destino me jugo una broma muy pesada utilizando a alguien que realmente puede darme un fuerte golpe.

Shining: Una Alicornio nueva… y la extraña visita de ese descarado…=Dijo entre dientes= Como pude ser tan idiota como para no darme cuenta de esas similitudes…=Miro a la Alicornio rosa que estaba frente a el= ¿Cuanto tiempo tienes viéndome la cara Cadenza? ¿Desde la Gala de esa ultima vez que el llego?

No le respondí, el tenia razón desde la gala que lo había engañado… la cuestión era que… no quería tampoco lastimarlo a el… en cierta forma sentía lastima en su momento de hacerlo.

Shining: La Cadence que estuvo a mi lado todo este tiempo… ¿Qué es realmente Cadencia?=Dijo poniéndose frente a la Alicornio, pero esta no le respondió en ningún momento=

El solo golpeo su pesuña delantera contra el suelo exigiéndome la respuesta, el intento intimidarme de varias maneras pero no logro conseguir nada, una de las cosas por la cual decidi dejarlo era por esto… el era muy agresivo se molestaba con suma facilidad. Sin embargo eventualmente tenia que responderle…

Shining: Si tu no me dices nada…=Dijo enojado= De seguro tu La princesa Celestia me explicara ah detalle todo este enrollo que tienes.

El estuvo a punto de salir por la puerta pero evite eso cerrándole la puerta frente a el utilizando mi magia, extrañado el volteo a verme nuevamente con el seño fruncido intentando intimidarme a lo que yo le dije.

Cadence: Esa Cadence que ha estado contigo todo este tiempo Armor… Ah sido un simple reflejo mio del Estanque Espejo que se encuentra en Everfree.=Intento enderezarse sobre la cama= Yo nunca estuve contigo Armor…=Negó un par de veces con la cabeza= Segui mi vida en otro lado porque estaba cansada de lo que alguna vez fue entre tu y yo.

Shining: ¿Qué fue lo que realmente nos sucedió Cadence?=Dijo un tanto dolido= Es lo que aun no termino de comprender…Desde que te fuiste aquel dia cambiaste completamente.

Cadence: ¡Como no puedes entender Tu Shining Armor!=Dijo harta= ¡Estaba cansada!, Lo nuestro fue un simple reloj de arena que se iba vaceando, Mi trabajo como princesa evitaba en muchos aspectos pasar tiempo contigo, al igual que tu trabajo como capitán de la guardia en Canterlot y encima como príncipe en el imperio evitaba que al menos tu y yo estuviéramos pasando tiempo juntos…

Shining solo bajo la mirada un poco enfadado mordiéndose uno de sus cascos delanteros al tiempo que dijo.

Shinnig: entonces cuando te encontramos Twilight y yo… ya no estabas interesada en seguir verdad?... =Ella no dijo nada= si ese era el caso… ¡Porque demonios regresaste! ¡Bien podías haber seguido en ese lugar con ese bicho raro!=Grito furioso=

Me dolieron sus palabras por una simple razón y se las dare a conocer.

Cadence: Porque yo creo en las segundas oportunidades…=Dijo dolida= Porque yo creía que tal vez podríamos arreglar nuestro matrimonio… ¡Porque yo creía en que te esforzarías en cambiar Shining!=Rompió en llanto= ¡Pero no simplemente seguiste con esa maldita rutina que nos llevaba mas al suelo!=Nego varias veces con la cabeza= Mi problema es el mismo que el de ese "Bicho raro" que tu llamas… tanto el como yo confiamos en los demás y nos decepcionamos al saber que otras personas no corresponden a esas oportunidades que se les ofrecen.=Trato de calmarse=

El no contesto, tan solo se quedo cayado meditando todo lo que le había mencionado, pero mi pesar no terminaba ahí.

Cadence: Yo nunca tuve la intención de hacerte daño Shining… en cierta forma, te seguía queriendo demasiado y no podía acerlo, fue por eso que se me había ocurrido la idea del Estanque Espejo, quería que siguieras siendo feliz… quería en lo mas profundo de mi que tu me perdonaras y encima de todo tuvieras tu propia vida…

Shining: Tenia una vida… y era junto a ti Cadence…

Cadence: Si… tuvimos una vida juntos… pero ese es el problema contigo Shining, no sabes olvidar… Yo lo hice y me dolió mas de lo que tu crees…=Se limpio las lagrimas= No negare que pase unos hermosos momentos contigo, y esos momentos se quedan conmigo… pero debes entender que no todo en esta vida puede ser pasa siempre. Aprendi mas del amor de lo que tu crees y una lección que aprendi es que… "Nos podemos enamorar otra vez" Si tu no quieres olvidarte de mi… yo no puedo hacer nada mas por ti… Intente ayudarte de diversas maneras=Ella hizo brillar su cuerno= Pero de todos los modos que yo veo solo logro lastimarte mas…=Su cuerno dejo de brillar= ya no volverás a ver a esa otra Cadence… yo la taje aquí y puedo regresarla…=Suspiro de forma pesada=

Shining: Al final de cuentas…=Se dio media vuelta= siempre has sabido salirte con la tuya… pero de una cosa has de estar segura Cadence… De mi te has de acordar un dia de la misma forma en la que tu me has hecho sufrir lo sentirás y vivirás.=Se marchó del ligar sin decir mas=

Cadence: ¡Armor ni se te ocurra tocarle un cabello a la crin de mi hija! ¡Juro por Dios que me conocerás si le llegas a hacer algo!=Grito poco después de que Shining salio por la puerta=

Mis pesuñas me temblaban, ya no sabia que mas hacer ahora… la simple idea de que el hiciera algo indebido me preocupaba.

Cadence: No puedo quedarme aquí…

/Mundo humano Narración en Tercera persona/

Tras la reunión, todos los trabajadores siguieron con sus respectivos proyectos, sin excepción de nadie, tomando diferentes elevadores que los llevarían a zonas mas subterráneas o a pisos mas elevados para continuar con sus trabajos, las personas por medio de grupos fueros a sus respectivos pisos para tomar la elección de los nuevos conejillos de indias para el sistema Proyecto, donde uno de ellos seria uno de los programadores.

Tonny: Bueno todo esta decidido, ya decidiste que proyecto tomar?

Meño: Toma en cuenta que no podras cambiar en medio del entrenamiento virtual, una vez iniciado no hay cambio.

Cedillo: Lo comprendo… tomare el Proyecto Yasuo, es el único que no ha habido modelos.

Tonny: De acuerdo, iremos preparando todo, asegúrate de venir aquí mañana, tendremos seis meses arduos…Por hoy descansa, y traete unas mudas de ropa que es posible que estes aquí por dias seguidos.=Dijo tomando asiendo frente a un ordenador=

/Narración en primera persona/

Obte por no decirle nada a ellos con respecto a lo que ocurrio en la sala con la directora de la empresa, tome mis respectivas pertenencias y me retire del lugar. Subi a mi auto y me retire con destino a mi casa, en cuanto a lo que me menciono la Directora Nika, un grupo de limpiesa había ido esta tarde a arreglar la casa por el desorden… creer que ella prácticamente me esta chantajeando es algo completamente fuera de lugar, incluso alguien para su "Nivel", que opciones me quedaban, tan solo seguir con lo acordado.

Al llegar a casa todo estaba prácticamente en su lugar, suspire de manera pesada, preocupado por Cadence, sin saber que es lo que la ha atacado, estoy consciente que fue una de esas criaturas que vienen de los portales, pero aun no se con exactitud que le ha atacado, al llegar lo primero que hice fue dejar el maletín en la entrada y subir a preparar una maleta con algo de ropa. Si bien era cierto no podría salir de la compañía hasta varias semanas después… mi mente daba mil y un vueltas al asunto, para tratar de saber que fue lo que hizo que esa criatura atacara a Cadence, pero por mucho que rascara, nunca encontraba si quiera un indicio.

Cuando termine de preparar la maleta me recosté en la cama, para tratar de descansar un poco, no alcance a ponerme cómodo cuando escuche que mi celular comenzaba a sonar, voltee con algo de frustración hacia la mesa de noche que estaba al lado de la cama, donde estaba mi celular y lo tome mirando con atención de quien se trataba.

Yo: Tonny… acabe de llegar a casa no me digas que necesit…

¿?: ¡Güey tienes que venir por nosotros al centro!.

El fondo se escuchaban diversos gritos, el sonido de armas era muy fuerte en el celular y apenas lograba escuchar su vos tras todo el pánico.

¿?: ¡Uno de los portales se abrió en el piso 25 de la compañía y están saliendo un sinfín de criaturas extrañas, todo el patio central esta destruido al igual que los vehículos!=Hablo entre jadeos= ¡Intenta venir a la zona central rápido para que nos recojas todo el lugar esta hecho un ca…

Fue ahí donde se corto la llamada, no perdí el tiempo y tome tanto el celular como las llaves del auto y partí directo hacia la ciudad capital, me importaba un bledo romper el limite de velocidad, incluso veía que a los mismos policías de autopista hacían lo mismo, se dirigían con dirección a la ciudad, eso sin mencionar una gran cantidad de autos que salían de la capital, conforme me acercaba se podían ver diversos edificios ardiendo en llamas, el sonido de armas de fuego era constante además de el caos que había en la misma ciudad, los gritos de la gente y la constante presencia de sonido de derrumbes era algo que no me agradaba para nada.

El mirar a los militares me asustaba, las señales y los retenes que ellos hacían impedían que yo siguiera adelante, prácticamente me pidieron que diera media vuelta y regresara por donde vine. Pero no podía hacerlo.

Militar: Le vuelvo a repetir no puede entrar a la ciudad, toda esta siendo evacuada.=Dijo de forma firme mientras me señalaba con su mano que me retirara= Le pido que se de media vuelta y se retire.

Estaba de frente al militar mirando hacia atrás de el, solo se miraba humo y fuego en algunos edificios pero también criaturas oscuras muy a lo lejos, se notaban bípedos y cuadrúpedos. Me preocupaban Tonny y Meño. Mande a al demonio mi sentido común y aparte al militar mientras corria a toda velocidad al interior de la ciudad, escuchaba los pasos de un par de militares atrás de mi, pero lo ultimo que quería era que me sacaran del lugar, corri alrededor de tres minutos hasta que por fin logre llegar a una cuadra en donde note a Meño algo lastimado, mientras que cargaba al Tonny en su espalda, ambos se miraban muy mal heridos, además que traían quemaduras. Los militares que me habían seguido entendieron por qué había entrado, tan rápido como pudimos sacamos tanto a Meño como a Tonny del lugar, utilizamos mi auto para largarnos lo mas rápido que pudiéramos de esta zona y dirigirnos a otra ciudad alejada de esta.

Tonny tenia heridas profundas al igual que Meño pero el en si era un poco mas resistente dado a su complexión, Tonny por otro lado… bueno… no estoy para criticar a nadie y menos en este momento.

Yo: Explícame que paso Meño.=Dijo mientras desviaba la mirada para ver que su compañero se estaba haciendo un torniquete en su brazo.

Meño: Poco después de que te fuiste…=Jadeo= esas criaturas aparecieron en medio del edificio, intentamos evacuar y activar la alarma pero una cosa con cuatro patas nos detuvo y no pudimos llamar a las autoridades a tiempo para retenerlos dentro del edificio y ocurrió esto…

Yo: El portal termino cerrándose?

Meño: No… de hecho creo que aun debe estar abierto, hasta ahora es el único portal que se mantiene por bastante tiempo… temo que sea una entrada para iniciar una invasión o ataque de esas cosas. De no ser porque los Proyectos aun no iban a Rusia no habríamos sobrevivido.

Yo: ¿La damos por perdida?

Meño: Te refieres a Nika? Si… esta muerta, creo que nos reagruparan en otro sector y este lo mantendrán en control militar. Ahí esta el hospital, estaciónate tenemos que llevar a Tonny a urgencias.

Como pudimos llevamos a Tonny a urgencias de aquel hospital, tan solo nos limitamos a descansar de esa maldita pesadilla que pareciera apenas comenzar… de uno de mis pantalones saque una pequeña hoja de papel era alargado de mas o menos treinta centímetros de largo y veinte de ancho… mire a Meño y note que en su pantalón sobre salía un bolígrafo lo tome y comencé a escribir.

Meño: Que haces?

Yo: Escribo una carta…

Meño: ¿A quien precisamente?

Yo: ya la conocerás…=Tome un encendedor y queme la carta=

Meño: Genial… ahora esperemos que tu deseo se haga realidad ¿no?

Yo: Dale tiempo Meño… se lo que hago. Solo esperemos que Tonny se recupere esta bien?

Meño: Que mas nos queda…=Dijo un tanto frustrado mientras miraba como una enfermera se le acercaba=

Enfermera: Por favor sígame para que lo puedan atender.=Dijo amable dirigiéndose a Meño=

El se puso de pie y se fue, dejándome a mi solo, respiraba frustrado ya que no teníamos ninguna pista que nos dijera como detener esto… ya me estaba molestando para mi… ya no había forma de seguir adelante con esto.

¿?: Tus indicaciones fueron precisas, debo admitir que sabes explicar en un pedazo de papel tan pequeño…

Cuando desvié la mirada mire a Luna en su forma humana, era de piel clara, pero su cabello conservaba gran esencia que el que tiene como Poni, sus ojos eran de color azul, portaba encima suyo una gabardina negra junto a un pantalón negro también, con tacones altos, suspire un poco mas calmado sabiendo que al menos alguien respondió a mi carta.

Luna: Ah estas horas mi hermana duerme… ¿qué ocurrió?=Dijo mirándome con algo de seriedad=

Yo: creo que…=Miro su alrededor notando a los presentes= Hablemos en un lugar mas privado.=Se dirigió a la salida del hospital=

Luna: Como gustes… de una uh otra forma ellos terminaran dándose cuenta del problema que tenemos.=Lo siguió=

/Narración en tercera persona Mundo Equestre/

¿?: Hermano… Cadence desapareció del imperio.

Twilight había llegado a Canterlot en el ultimo tren por la noche… Ambos se encontraban caminando por las calles de Canterlot, las cuales estaban completamente desoladas, apenas había uno que otro guardia andando por los alrededores, pero sin ninguna novedad, el cielo estaba completamente nublado por un sinfín de nubes al alrededor tapando tanto la luna como todo el cielo visible a la redonda.

Shining: No te preocupes Twi... ella… ya regresara…=Fingió mientras caminaba=

Twilight: Pero hermano… si es cierto lo que dice la Princesa Celestia y esas criaturas aparecen de la nada es posible que ella…

Shining: Lo comprendo Twi…=Alzo la mirada hacia el palacio= Si bien es cierto, eventualmente un grupo de ponis tendremos que enfrentarnos a esas cosas… ya que por lo que se por un par de guardias… este problema no solo nos afecta a nosotros.

Twilight: Dices que también al mundo de ese humano?=Shining Asintió=

Shining: Tengo la leve sospecha que lo volveré a ver Twiligth…=Dijo con cierto recelo= y creo que esta vez habrá mas por hacer para afrontar este problema… y mi problema…=Miro detenidamente el cielo nublado= Esto lo acabo de raíz.=pensó para sus adentros=

/Mundo humano/

Luna: Ya veo… si bien es cierto que el portal esta abierto, podríamos aprovecharlo para cerrarlo desde adentro o al menos saber que es lo que provoca estos ataques.

Yo: Luna… esta esta mas allá de lo que nosotros podemos enfrentar… me temo que solo contigo y Celestia no podremos acabar esto.

Luna: Lo entiendo de sobra… pero nunca mencione que mi hermana y yo seriamos las únicas que iran. Ven… tendremos que planear esto con mas detenimiento, si todo resulta bien… acabaremos esto antes de que empiece.

Yo: Que pasara con…

Luna: Tus amigos saben perfectamente que hacer, al igual que tu son lo suficientemente capases de cuidarse, tu por otro lado tienes mucho mas que ver en esto que lo que crees. Ven. Mientras mas rápido mejor.

Yo: La sigo entonces.

Fin del cap.

Sabias que… : El nombre del protagonista aparece en el capitulo final de El forastero de la Dimencion diferente. El cual es "Cedillo Alonso"


	12. Chapter 12

Mi llegada a Equestria nuevamente comenzó de mal a peor, en primera sabiendo que este problema ya no solo nos pertenecería a los principales involucrados, que éramos únicamente Cadence, Luna, Celesta, Tonny, Meño y lo que era la completa compañía de Red Shield, ahora seria parte de la guardia, tanto de Luna y de Celestia, y que venia con eso? Que mi odiado, querido archinemesis participaría en esto, eso era lo malo ya que yo sinceramente no quería nada que ver con el en lo que me queda de vida, y lo peor, comenzó justamente esta mañana que desperté después de una noche de no poder dormir por estar preocupado de lo que ocurrió en nuestro mundo. Mas que nada preocupado por Tonny quien aun esperaba en el hospital sin poder despertar de lo que parecía ser un coma muy profundo.

Suelo tener un sueño muy ligero y no soy precisamente de las personas que sueñan, de hecho no recuerdo ningún sueño en lo que tengo de vida, dudo si quiera que los tenga, Luna dice que realmente los tengo solo que no los recuerdo, que es algo que le pasa a algunas personas, pero la razón por la que no soñaba y se que no sueño es porque siempre que entraba en estrés no dormia mucho… Cadence sabia esto de mi y incluso tubo que aprenderse un hechizo de somnífero para mi únicamente porque realmente tenia una gran falta de sueño. Incluso tras las advertencias de Luna de que usar hechizos para el sueño era igual de malo que usar pastillas, la mande al demonio… no porque podía si no porque yo sabia que me hacia falta dormir porque de lo contrario podía llegar a ser muy exasperante y muy irritable si no dormía bien.

Había dormido en la misma habitación que Cadence, solo que en un sillón para una sola persona, nunca fui quejumbroso asi que pude acomodarme sin mas, después de todo, lo primero que quería hacer era ver a Cadence despierta, cuando yo había entrado ella estaba durmiendo y no me parecía bien despertarla, asi que solo me limite a acomodarme y dormir.

Al despertarme con un leve dolor en el cuello ya que había decidido dormir en el sillón, mire que Cadence aun dormia, me limite únicamente a sonreír, pero de todas las veces que miraba dormir a Cadence esta tenia algo extraño… no se le miraba tranquila, incluso podría decir que había algo que la molestaba. Me puse de pie tratando de no tambalearme mucho por el sueño que aun me cargaba encima de mi, me senté al borde de la cama y acaricie su rostro con sumo cuidado para no despertarle, eventualmente el sueño volvía nuevamente a mi, termine recostándome a un lado de Cadence únicamente para poder dormir al menos un poco. Y casi lo lograba pero como siempre el maldito insomnio no me dejaba.

¿?: Sabes que no tengo problemas para que me despiertes si se trata de ayudarte amor…

Al voltear note que Cadence se había despertado, aun se le miraba algo cansada, con el crin un poco despeinado pero a pesar de eso siempre tenia una encantadora sonrisa en su rostro.

Yo: No quería despertarte es todo…=Dijo un tanto cansado=

Cadence: sigues sin poder dormir?=Pregunto mientras se enderezaba=

Yo: ¿Podrías hacerlo?

Cadence: Claro querido… recuéstate bien=Pidió amablemente=

Al hacerlo, ella toco mi frente con la punta de su cuerno al tiempo que este comenzaba a emanar un brillo azul, al poco tiempo comencé a sentir el sueño encima mio cosa que realmente me tranquilizaba.

Yo: Gracias…

Cadence: Descansa… que tengo que hablar contigo mas tarde amor…

Ella termino recostándose a un lado mio, únicamente pate una de mis manos sobre su cintura para abrazarla contra mi, por lo visto ella solo se dejo hacer mientras lo hacia, cuando termine durmiéndome no supe nada hasta poco después.

Cuando el efecto del hechizo que Cadence me ponía para que pudiera dormir terminaba, volvía en si, termine enderezándome sabiendo que Cadence no estaba a mi lado cosa que me extraño, el reloj de la habitación marcaban las ocho de la mañana, y yo aun sentía sueño, por lo cual intente nuevamente dormirme pero me era inútil, comenzaba a escuchar los ruidos despertinos, como las pláticas globales, con esto me refiero al sonido de personas o en este caso ponis, asi como los trabajadores y demás… comencé a maldecir y a dar blasfemias tanto como podía ya que no quería levantarme de la cama a esta maldita hora.

Cadence: Buen dia cariño.=Entro por una de las puertas de la habitación, que por lo visto era la habitación del baño=

Yo: Que tienen de buenos…=Dijo disgustado mientras se echaba las cobijas encima suyo=

Cadence: vamos cariño.=Dijo quitándole las cobijas con su magia= el hechizo que te pongo siempre te da bien. Asi que levántate por favor.

Al sentir como me arrebato las cobijas lo único que hice fue un maldito berrinche golpeando con las manos la cama, no fue relevante de igual manera, además… aun tenia que poner al tanto a Cadence de estos últimos dias.

Cadence: Quieres acompañarme a almorzar?

Yo: Sabes… Normalmente el hombre es quien invita a la dama…=Dijo mientras entraba al baño de la habitación=

Cadence: ¿Enserio? Porque por el berrinche que hiciste hace un momento, me hizo pesar que eras un crio.=Dijo divertida al tiempo que dejaba salir una leve risilla=

Yo: ¡JA!, Es sarcasmo.=Dijo desde el baño=

Cadence: Oye te estas volviendo alguien pesado.=Dijo un tanto disgustada por el tono de voz con el cual le había comenzado hablar desde hace unos momentos.=

No recibió respuesta, tan solo escucho el agua correr del grifo, Cadence suspiro levemente, tan solo se limito a esperar a que el humano saliera del baño, cosa que no tardó en hacer puesto que al poco tiempo salió el humano.

Yo: Lo siento…=Dijo al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a su cabeza= Han pasado tantas cosas en casa que…=Se sentó al borde de la cama= Ya ni siquiera sé que mas puedo hacer.

Cadence miro por un momento al humano, pensando lo que pudo haber pasado en su mundo, ella se acomodo a un lado del humano y dijo.

Cadence: ¿Que ha pasado?=Pregunto un tanto preocupada mientras se sentaba aun lado del humano=

/Mientras tanto en la sala principal del castillo de Canterlot/Narración en primera persona/

Luna: Eso fue lo que me conto, todo fue un caos en su mundo y que autoridades militares ahora deben estar custodiando ese lugar…=Hablo Luna con algo de seriedad con su hermana quien estaba mirando con atención a su hermana Luna= Uno de sus amigos le había mencionado que hubo un portal que atrajo a todas esas criaturas, y que es posible que aun este abierto.

Celestia permaneció pensante por un momento, por muchas vueltas que le diera sabia de antemano que una de las cosas que se debía hacer era entrar al portal par saber que o quien atraía a esas criaturas.

Luna: Podemos llevar a los elementos junto a un puñado de guardias hermana. Pero nos arriesgamos aque pase lo mismo aquí si vamos tu y yo ahí.

Celestia: Eso lo tengo en cuenta. De cualquier forma es mejor cortar la hierba de raíz, aun tienes al grupo de Knigth de la guardia Nocturna?

Luna: se supone que llegaran en una semana mas, ya que me habías pedido que los mandara al suroeste por el mismo problema de los asesinatos de esas extrañas criaturas que aparecían.

Celestia: Entiendo… entonces aseguremos las cosas, informare a mi guardia y tu a la tuya, hablare de esto con Twiligth y las demás.

Antes de que Luna pudiera decir algo, un guardia solar las interrumpió.

Guardia: Princesa… El Capitán Armor quiere hablar con ustedes.

Celestia: Hazlo pasar.

Dicho esto el guardia se retiro del lugar por la puerta principal, dejando pasar solo asi a aquel unicornio de pelaje blanco y crin Azul, el llevaba puesta su característica armadura Dorada con un conjunto purpura. Se le miraba un poco serio cosa que extraño un poco a Celestia.

Celestia: No esperaba verte hasta poco después del medio dia Armor, ¿Ocurre algo?=Pregunto un tanto extrañada, ya que a esa hora del dia siempre se reciben a los oficiales militares, para recibir sus informes=

Shining: Quería hablar con usted un poco antes de que llegara esa hora.=Dijo quitándose el casco de su cabeza con ayuda de su magia y colocándolo sobre uno de sus cascos= Mas precisamente de algo personal.

Celestia: Siendo ese el caso… Hermana podri…

Antes de que Celestia le pidiera a su hermana que los dejaran solos Shining interrumpió a Celestia.

Shining: No princesa, de hecho quisiera que la princesa Luna estuviera aquí. Esto la incluye también en el tema.=Dijo acercándose a ambas princesas=

Ambas princesas tan solo intercambiaron miradas de confusión, para luego mirar al unicornio que estaba frente a ellas, Armor tomo algo de aire y dijo.

Shining: Se que ustedes saben que Cadence ha estado todo este tiempo con ese humano…=Ambas princesas se sorprendieron al escuchar estas palabras= Se que la Cadence que ha estado conmigo nunca fue quien yo pensaba que era…=Miro con seriedad a ambas monarcas= ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo… Me están viendo la cara todos?=Dijo con cierto enojo pero sin demostrarlo tan solo se limito a agachar la mirada mientras apretaba los dientes con suma fuerza=

/Narración en primera persona/

Cadence: Ya veo… Pero Tonny y Meño están bien verdad?

Yo: Si, solo espero que Tonny no este en un coma profundo, fuera de eso esta todo bien.

Cadence: y…=Miro al humano= Supiste algo de mis amigas del trabajo?

Yo: En si el hospital había sido destruido, no sabría decirte con exactitud si salieron de ahí junto algunos pacientes, pero dado los métodos de evacuación es lo mas probable.

Cadence:=Suspiro levemente= ¿Y Nuestra casa?

Yo: No es nada de que preocuparnos… ya haremos otra querida.=Dijo abrazando a la alicornio contra el=

Cadence: No es por eso…tenia todas las fotos en el álbum y el video de nuestra boda.=Dijo deprimida=

Yo: Cuando todo esto se calme, veremos que podemos recuperar.

Cadence: No tiene caso…=Desvió la mirada= Todo lo que ha pasado hace ver que algo que nos tomo tantos años forjar… se puede ir en un instante.

Yo: Puede… Lo divertido esta en volver a forjar… aquí entre nos.=Se acercó a la alicornio y le susurró al oído= Me comenzaba a hartar esa casa.

Cadence: Tonto…

Yo: Si fui tan tonto como para construirla lejos de la cuidad, en parte tubo ventajas y desventajas. =Acaricio la mejilla de la poni= Ademas… si no podemos recuperar nada bien podemos renovar votos matrimoniales.=Dijo divertido dándole un beso a la alicornio=

Cadence: De acuerdo, pero…=Se separo del abrazo del humano= Necesito hablar contigo.

Yo: Adelante, estoy para escucharte.

Cadence: Se trata de Shining Armor…

Yo: Que hizo el imbécil.

/Narración en tercera persona/

Shining: Siendo usted Celestia quien nos había unido… me resulta aún mas difícil para mi saber que ah estado también al tanto de todo esto y no haya siquiera dicho ni una sola palabra=Dijo desviando la mirada=

Celestia: Armor… Este fue un problema únicamente tuyo y de Cadence… si bien es cierto que la razón por la que ella desapareció fue para mantener a salvo el corazón de cristal cuando estaba a punto de romperse, ninguno de nosotros sabia si quiera que ella terminaría enamorándose de alguien mas.=Explico con un tono serio=

Shining: Ese no es el punto Princesa… todos pasan de largo de mi, desde usted, Cadence y su hermana. Al final de cuentas el que termina perdiendo soy yo.

Luna: Shining Armor, nadie pasa de largo de ti, Si bien es cierto y Cadence termino encontrando a alguien mas, no significa que tu…=No la dejo terminar la frace cuando Shining la interrumpió abruptamente=

Shining: ¡No quiero encontrar a nadie mas!=Exclamo furioso= ¿Es acaso que no lo entienden?, pensaba que Cadence al ser la misma princesa del amor comprendería… pero incluso veo que ustedes tampoco lo ven… No quiero a nadie mas… ella… ella…=Cerro los ojos por un momento dejando salir una lagrima= lo es todo para mi, y saber que ese descarado de bípedo, termino arrebatándome a Cadence… y encima saber que ambos terminaron teniendo una hija…=Abrio los ojos y miro a Celestia= Me hace pensar que no fui lo suficiente para ella… que yo fui el único causante de que esto terminara desde un principio… incluso mucho antes de que ella desapareciera después de ese incidente.

Luna: Armor… Sabemos como te sientes, en su momento tanto mi hermana y yo a lo largo de nuestra vida llegamos pasar por lo mismo. O incluso fuimos el caso… pero lamentarte por esto no sirve de nada.=Explico Luna con un tono comprensivo= Por propia experiencia solo te puedo aconsejar que dejes de lado todo lo que sientes, al final de cuentas. No servirá de nada que reses o pidas que vuelvan.

Celestia: Si realmente aun la sigues queriendo Armor…=Miro al unicornio= Aceptaras la decisión que ella tomo, a pesar de que eso te moleste, ella no tendrá los mismos sentimientos que tenia cuando tu y ella estaban juntos. Pero aun asi te tiene cierto aprecio, en su infancia, adolescencia y aun de adulta, siempre estuvo contigo y aceptaba las decisiones que tu tomabas. Ella no echara a la basura todos esos años, te puedo jurar que incluso en su momento llego en pensar mandar al demonio a ese humano solo para estar contigo… pero… únicamente para no verte triste, pero ella sabia bien que al hacerlo ya no lo haría por amor… si no por cierta obligación que sentía en su interior.

Luna: Su posición la hizo tomar esa decisión, quizás no lo entiendas, pero el amor puede llegar a encontrarse en otra persona y Cadence la encontró en otra… ¿Qué fue lo que vio en ese humano? No lo se Armor… sus razones tendrá, y tanto mi hermana, yo, eh incluso tu tendrás que aceptar su decisión, te guste o no te guste. Al final de cuentas ella tiene todo el derecho tanto como tu de volverse a enamorar cuando ni tu, ni yo, mi hermana, y ninguno de nosotros estaba con ella en ese mundo. Creo que se merecia volver a amar a alguien para asi al menos no sentirse tan sola al estar en ese lugar.

Las palabras de ambas alicornios le caían a Armor como agujas encajándose en todo su cuerpo, pero a pesar de que su orgullo no lo permitía sabia de antemano que ellas tenían razón. Después de todo Cadence en su debido tiempo había pensado que nunca volvería a ver a ningún poni en su vida al estar en el mundo humano, y que tal ves lo mejor seria volver a empezar para si al menos hacer amigos… compañeros… y sobre todo. Encontrar a alguien que la quisiera siendo tal y como era, una poni.

Celestia: Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras Armor…=Miro que Shining Armor se dio media vuelta y se retiro del lugar= pero que te quede claro… atente a las consecuencias de tus actos, a pesar de lo que te dije, no te volverá impune ante la ley.

Armor tan solo se limito a salir de aquel lugar cerrando la puerta atrás suya con su magia… ambas princesas solo intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, sabiendo que Armor suele ser muy impulsivo, además de muy sentimental.  
Entre los pasillos Shining solo paseaba, divagando entre sus recuerdos… recordando todo lo que alguna vez fue entre ambos, todas aquellas palabras que se decían el uno al otro, sabiendo que lo único que ellos querían era estar juntos y disfrutar aquel momento que los hacia sentirse tan queridos el uno con el otro.

Flash back./Academia de Canterlot juventud de Armor y Cadence/

Era tarde por la noche, la academia Celebraba la graduación de esta generación, todos y cada uno iban de traje o de Etiqueta /Conocido en Mexico de esa manera a las fiestas de gala/ las yeguas llevaban vestidos mientras que los sementales llevaban traje ya sea de corbata o moño (Independientemente del usuario)

Muchos iban acompañados por sus respectivas parejas, algunos iban en compañía de sus amigos ya que puede que no tuvieran el valor como para invitar a alguien… o no había alguien que les interesara en ese momento. Sin embargo, entre todo este grupo de parejas, que variaban, había una que había llamado la atención de todos. Muchos podrían reconocer a la primera. No por nada, era princesa además de ser la mas popular de toda la Academia, y la mas hermosa, a ella la conocían como Cadence, mientras que su "Acompañante" lo reconocían como el ñoño, el friki del grupo, no por nada. El estar en distintos grupos como ejemplo "Club de ajedrez, Club de juegos, Club de matemáticas" casi únicamente conocido por los pocos que conformaban estos clubes o (Talleres conocidos en Mexico), algunos estaban completamente confundidos por la repentina aparición de esta pareja, pero lejos de parecerles incluso extraño… en cierta forma se les miraba bien.

Cadence llevaba un vestido azulejo, acompañada por un conjunto de una pequeña tiara dorada, y un collar de oro, por parte de Shining, llevaba un traje de corbata, de color gris seco, de corbata roja.

Cadence: De haber sabido que le harias eso a Buck no hubiera metido mis cascos en nada.=Dijo riendo por lo bajo al recordar lo que los amigos de Shining Hicieron=

Shining: La verdad era que…=Dijo un tanto nervioso= que no quería verte junto a el… desde que te había visto en el pasillo… tu me…=Dijo tartamudeando eso ultimo.=

Cadence: Tranquilo Shining=Dijo comprensiva mientras se le acercaba= A mi no me agrado para nada que Buck me hubiera invitado… De hecho…=Choco su cuerno con el del unicornio a modo de cariño= Me habría encantado mucho mas que hubieras sido tu quien me hubiera invitado…

Shining: ¿E-Enserio?=Dijo un poco incrédulo=

Cadence: Claro…=Sonrió amigable= yo… realmente quería que fueses mi poni especial.

Shining: Cadence…=Dijo feliz=

FIN DEL FLASH BACK /Presente/

Shining se había detenido frente al vitral en el cual se miraban a dos ponis… se podían identificar claramente, eran Cadence y Armor, de trasfondo de miraba a la Reyna Chrysalis, quien estaba encerrada en una esfera rosa… inmediatamente los recuerdos de la boda que tuvieron tanto Cadence y Shining no tardaron en golpear su mente…

Flash back. /Una boda en Canterlot/

Tras ocurrido con la malvada Reyna, la boda se había llevado a cabo unos dias después del ataque, hicieron nuevamente los preparativos, preparar la recepción, la fiesta después de la ceremonia y sobre todo… la sección de invitados. Pero lo que realmente hizo recordar a Shining fue cuando ambos estaban frente a Celestia poco después de haber dicho sus votos.

Celestia: La fuerza de su compromiso es admirable… el poder que el amor tienen es innegable… Nos das los anillos por favor?=Miro a un dragon purpura=

Con ayuda de su magia coloco ambos anillos en los cuernos de ambos y con unas palabras fuertes pero audibles para todos dijo.

Celestia: Ahora los declaro marido, y yegua.=Dijo feliz=

Fin del flash back/Presente/

Armor estaba quieto, mirando aquel vitral por un breve periodo de tiempo, el dejo salir un suspiro pesado y siguió su camino sin volver a dirigirle la mirada a los vitrales, caminaba con la cabeza agachada, sin ánimos de prácticamente nada de no ser por…

¿?: ¡Valla! Que tenemos aquí?=Escucho una voz masculina=

Armor caso nulo le hizo tan solo siguió con su camino.

Discord: Al menos esperaba… no se… Un hola, ¿como estas?, ¿Dónde haz estado?, ¿Cómo te ah ido?, no se, algo por el estilo ¿y conque me encuentro?=Dijo mirando como Armor solo le pasaba de lado sin dirigirle la palabra= Ummm tendría que adivinar algo que ya se debo suponer…

Shining: y encima también tu lo sabias…

Discord: Bueno no es que precisamente la discusión que tuviste con Luna y Celestia fuera muy callada… si no que casi los escuchan por todo Canterlot de no ser por el hechizo que tiene Celestia sobre el castillo para evitar que el ruido salga de este.=Dijo mientras aparecía un peluche tamaño real de Cadence y luego uno de Shining Armor= Total, saber que tu=Dijo haciendo que el muñeco de Armor comenzara a moverse= hiciste lo imposible por alguien merece puntos debo admitir.=Dijo mientras dicho peluche interactuaba con el peluche de Cadence= Aunque también ahí que admitir una cosa muy importante…=Dijo apareciendo un peluche idéntico al humano, el cual comenzó a interactuar con el peluche de Cadence=

Shining: ¿A que te refieres?=Dijo volteando a vere como los tres peluches interactuaban entre si, al principio tanto el peluche del humano como el de Armor comenzaban a pelear pero se detuvieron por un momento y el de Shining desapareció inmediatamente, haciendo que ahora el peluche de Cadence y el del humano interactuaran entre si de una manera muy amigable=

Discord: Veamos… dime: ¿"En que se parece el Amor y la Amistad"?=Shining no dijo nada tan solo fruncio el seño muy molesto, con una cara no muy amigable hacia el Dracunecus.= En que ambas se acaban y vuelven a forjarse otras nuevas. Creo que eso en cierta forma es algo sorprendente, digo destrozas algo y creas algo nuevo… es normal.

Shining: Discord, no estoy en este momento como para soportar tus malditas idioteces, asi que hazme el favor de largarte=Dijo molesto=

Discord: No es mi culpa que Cadence fuera quien te mandara al demonio en un principio…=Dijo haciendo que ambos peluche se abrazaran=

Shining: ¡Discord!=Dio un gran pisotón al suelo=

Discord: Vale comprendo=Dijo desapareciendo los peluches mientras una risa salía de el= estas molesto, asi que mejor dejamos esto para otro momento mas… perjudicador.=Dijo riendo al tiempo que desaparecía el junto a los peluches.=

Al igual que como Discord llego, se fue, en un principio Shining se molesto al grado de ir a buscarlo, pero tan solo se limito a dar un fuerte bufido de frustración y amargura. Cuando alzo la mirada para mirar del otro lado de los vitrales vio que algunos guardias volaban del otro lado de aquel vidrio, suponiendo que hacían su guardia.

Shining: Es injusta la vida…

/Narración en primera persona/ Cadenza/

Cadence: Si no estas de acuerdo con comer con mis tías, podemos pedir algo para que traigan la comida al cuarto.

Cedillo: De hacerlo solo lograría mas burla por parte de tu tía… mejor vallamos o estará sacando conclusiones que no tienen nada que ver=Dijo un tanto apurado por llegar al comedor=

Anteriormente cuando hacíamos visitas, los lugares recurrentes eran el comedor, la sala de estar, la del trono y la habitación en la que estábamos el y yo, o eso es lo que el conoce del palacio, a el nunca le importo mucho la historia de nuestro mundo, sabe lo básico, el como mis tías llegaron al poder, lo ocurrido en el imperio de cristal (Solo porque se lo mencione) y un poco con respecto al ámbito deportivo y musical.

Normalmente me gustaría ver a un rostro conocido en el comedor, pero cuando llegamos tan solo se encontraban algunos ponis del servicio acomodando la mesa, estos nos saludaron amablemente por lo cual hicimos lo mismo, pese a que ellos conocen a la otra Cadence, me sigue llamando por le termino princesa o Majestad… cosa que…

Cedillo: Princesa…=Dijo en susurro al tiempo que dejaba salir una leve risa=

Cadence: Lo soy.=Dije mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los lugares mientras el hacia lo mismo sentándose a un lado mio=

Cedillo: de ser ese el caso querida.=Tomo una servilleta con la yema de sus dedos= si mal no tengo entendido de la monarquía… en cuanto tu y yo nos casamos tu automáticamente dejarías de ser princesa y pasarías a ser Reyna.

Cadence: sucedería eso si te hubieras casado con mi tía Celestia o mi tía Luna, ya que ellas son las únicas que pueden recibir ese titulo, ya que tienen mas años al poder que yo. Además debo recordarte…

¿?: Que esto es un principado, no una monarquía "Con Yerno"=Completo la frace una voz femenina=

Mire hacia la puerta y eran mis tías las que venían entrando, en cierta forma le dedique una mirada retadora a mi esposo, dándole a entender que era cierto lo que yo decía, cuando ellas tomaron asiento frente a nosotros.

Luna: Sabes…=Miro a Cedillo= Esperaba que no te importara eso del estatus social tomando en cuenta lo que escuche.

Cedillo: solo doy mi humilde opinión.

Luna: ¡Ja! Si eso es humilde, yo vendría siendo una indigente carente de eso.=Dijo rodando los ojos mientras miraba al humano de reojo=

Cedillo: SI me la imagino pidiendo monedas en la calle=Dijo colocando su servilleta en su cuello para comenzar a comer=

Luna: ¿¡Disculpa!?=Dijo indignada=

Cedillo: Oh perdón… Si me la imagino pidiendo monedas en la calle ¡Majestad!=Dijo esta vez pero en un tono un poco mas fuerte para que Luna le escuchara=

Celestia: Ya que se saludaron…=Dijo antes de que Luna le contestara con una grosería o un conjuro para poner en su lugar al humano= Me gustaría que pudiéramos comer tranquilos.=Dijo tomando asiento, mientras que con una voz calmada les expresaba su opinión.=

Celestia siempre tenia una forma curiosa de hacer que todos sin excepción, le hicieran caso… puede que sea por la forma en que lo dice, al sentarnos y comenzar a comer, comencé a mencionarles que fue lo que paso aquella noche en que esa criatura me había atacado…

Fue algo extraño, desde un principio sabia bien que algo me seguía desde la ciudad hasta llegar a mi casa, pero al no mirar a nadie cercas de mi, yo supuse que era tal vez el cansancio del trabajo, o algo parecido, pero al entrar a la casa… aquella criatura se me había aparecido, podría compararla con un perro o un lobo con apariencia semi humana, pero siempre cubierto con una estela negra como si fuera humo… un par de ojos que eran rojo… pero que cuando trate de usar magia estos se volvieron amarillos evitando de ese modo que pudiera usar magia… la única forma en que lo había logrado detener fue haciendo que la luz del sol lo tocara… a sin problemas esas cosas desaparecieron. Pero al después de eso había quedado gravemente herida por esa cosa, y simplemente caí al suelo.

Celestia: Comprendo… En un principio pensaba que era cuestión de estrategia que solo atacaran por las noches o en lugares oscuros pero, sabiendo que el sol tiene algo que los puede vencer, es algo de que alegrarnos en cierta forma.

Luna: Pero si bien es cierto que puede vitar que podamos usar magia cuando sus ojos cambian de color… tendríamos una fuerte desventaja... ¿Qué recomiendas hermana?

Celestia: No serviría de nada enviar a los elementos de la armonía si esas cosas no nos permiten usar magia… pero si para eso tienen que estar uno o mas criaturas como esas para evitar que solo una de nosotras use magia… creo que lo correcto seria llevar a varios guardias unicornios. Al menos para que despisten a las demás criaturas.

Luna: Me parece bien, aun que no sabemos como podría ser ese lugar del otro lado del portal.

Cedillo: Porque eso no me lo dejan a mi?=Hablo llamando la atención de mis tías=

Celestia: entiendo que la curiosidad humana puede ser fuerte=Miro al humano= pero lo que tu quieres hacer es un suicidio…=Hablo un poco seria= no quisiera ser yo quien te lo diga pero… en comparación con los humanos, nosotras podemos ser mucho mas fuertes que ustedes tanto en fuerza como en magia.

Cedillo: Lo entiendo de sobra.

Cadence: Entonces porque lo mencionas si sabes eso?=Dije un poco extrañada=

Cedillo: Puede que no podamos hacer frente con fuerza a estas cosas… pero tanto mis amigos como yo, estamos a cargo de un programa el cual ya les había mencionado… de ser ese el caso, los lideres de la compañía eventualmente querrán explorar ese portal, lo mejor seria que me dejen, no precisamente a mi, si no algo que nos diera los datos necesarios para poder guiarnos una vez atravesado ese portal. Un mapa por asi decirlo.

Celestia: Me habías dicho de… Tones… o Cromes?

Cedillo: Drones… puede que no sea mucho y ocupemos tiempo para que los militares aseguren ese portal, pero si todo sale bien, al menos tendremos como guiarnos y saber un poco mas sobre estas criaturas que nos han atacado.

Cadence: Concuerdo con el Tía… démosles a su mundo algo de tiempo. Sirve que de ese modo también nos preparamos para cuando llegue el momento de regresar el golpe.

Luna: ¿Qué opinas hermana?=Menciono volteando a mirar a su hermana=

Celestia: Por mucho que lo piense, tienes mas razón con forme le busco al menos un error a tu petición… Cuanto tiempo ocupas exactamente para eso?

Cedillo: Deme un año… quizás menos un mínimo de seis meses a un año.

Celestia: De acuerdo… Nosotras prepararemos aun grupo de guardias para este conflicto… informaremos también a las portadoras para que sepan de esto. Por cierto…=Miro a Cadence= Eventualmente ya sabrán lo ocurrido con…=La interrumpió Cadence=

Cadence: Si… ya lo sabe.=Miro al humano=

Cedillo: Me ha puesto al tanto de todo…

Celestia: Que opinas?

Cedillo: El que amenazara a Cadence es algo completamente fuera de lugar… Por mi parte recibirá un Ultimátum, mucho menos quiero que le haga algo a mi propia hija.

Luna: Pese a eso, puedo decir que Armor, no es capas de algo asi… incluso para el tiene limites, puede que solo lo haya dicho por el momento en el cual se encontraba.

Cedillo: De uno u otro modo, no es pretexto y usted lo sabe Luna…=Se puso de pie= Eh de aclarar que donde le toque la crin a Cadence o a Cristal, me encargare personalmente de ponerlo en K.I.A y tengo los medios para hacerlo.

Dicho esto el solo se fue del comedor, intente detenerlo pero el solo me ignoro cerrando la puerta tras de el. Esto me preocupo bastante, pues no quería que el hiciera algo tampoco fuera de lugar, y mucho menos que se rebaje al nivel de Armor.

Luna: ¿Qué es K.I.A?=Pregunto extrañada=

Cadence: Lo siento tías…=Se puso de pie= Pero no me gusta donde acabara esto.=Dijo preocupada mientras salía del comedor=

Luna tan solo desvio su mirada.

Luna: ¿K.I.A?

Celestia:=Se encogió de hombros= Algún sobrenombre supongo?

Segui la pista de Cedillo por el castillo, hasta que solo escuche un par de risas en una de las esquinas, cuando voltee eran nada mas que Cristal junto a su padre… suspire un poco aliviada ante esto, vigile por los alrededores para cuidar de que no se acercara Armor y tras unos instantes mas me acerque a ellos, los invite a ver el jardín que mi tía ah cuidado siempre, en un principio a Cristal no le pareció bien… pero cuando su padre me apoyo en esto ella capto casi de mala gana, puede que ella este haciendo ahí sus clases de vuelo, como me ha contado.

Cristal siempre ha sido pequeña de estatura, y me resulta curioso que a pesar de ser una adolecente no lo parezca por este "pequeño problema" (Perdón no resiste el chiste) al llegar su padre comenzó a jugar con ella… al principio solo molestándola, como un leve empujón o estirando levemente su crin. Esto en varias ocasiones me saco una risa verlos como jugaban. Hasta que Cristal dijo.

Cristal: Mira papá.=Dijo feliz=

Algo que me llamo la atención fue ver que ella comenzó a usar sus alas para elevarse del suelo, su padre tan solo se limito a sonreir al tiempo que yo me acercaba un lado de el y mencione.

Cadence: Hija… ¿Que tan alto puedes volar?=Pregunte algo curiosa mientras miraba de manera maliciosa a mi esposo=

Cristal: Mi Tutora me ayudo a alcanzar las "Nubes primarias" las que están cercas, aun me falta mucha practica y tiempo para tener fuerza en mis alas… ¿Porque mamá?=Pregunto confundida=

Cadence: Bueno…=Miro al humano de manera maliciosa=

Cedillo: Eh?=Se percato de la mirada de Cadence= Espera…=Dio un par de pasos atrás=

Cadence: Vamos amor…=Dijo dando un par de pasos hacia a delante de manera provocativa, mientras enternecía su mirada= Fue hace mucho desde la ultima vez, además ve el cielo, no pude haber pedido un clima mas perfecto.=Dijo en tono dulce=

Cristal: ¿Eh?=Inclino su cabeza un poco confundida=

Cadence:=Miro a Cristal= A tu padre nunca le agradaron las alturas=Comenzó a hacer brillar su cuerno= ¿Verdad cariño?

Cedillo: No es lo mismo viajar en avión.=Dijo aferrándose a la base de una de las estatuas que había en el lugar= que me desprendan de la clara seguridad del suelo=

Siempre era lo mismo con el, al principio era muy llorón a la hora de hacer esto, pero esto se debía a que el siempre ha preferido caminar y desde que me conoció no sabia nada de esta experiencia que tenemos los pegasos y alicornios al volar. Lo tome con mi aura y comenzó a aletear mis alas, le pedi a cristal que nos acompañara, con algo de esfuerzo hice que su padre terminara zafándose de la estatua, el solo dejo salir un suspiro de derrota mientras yo solo reia ante esto.

Cedillo: Pareces una potra…=Desvió la mirada=

Cadence: Vamos cariño…=Dijo cariñosa mientras frotaba su rostro con el del humano= Esto siempre te ha gustado, es solo que aun no pierdes el miedo a esto, se que suena contradictorio pero es lo que pasa contigo cada vez que lo hacemos.

Cristal: Seguro que estas bien papá?=Dijo mirando como el miraba hacia abajo con algo de miedo=

Cedillo: Si, solo que el ver que desde aquí me puedo quedar paralitico que sienta de maravilla.

Con ayuda de un hechizo que había aprendido hace tiempo, pude colocarlo encima de una nube gruesa y grande, termine descendiendo sentándome al lado de el mientras Cristal solo seguía aleteando frente a nosotros.

Cristal: Crei que los que no fueran pegasos y Alicornios no podían tocar las nubes… porque tu si papá?

Cadence: Cuando nos conocimos tu padre y yo… ya había aprendido un hechizo el cual me permitia hacer que un poni o una persona en caso de tu padre, pudiera estar sobre las nubes pero por un periodo de tiempo.=Dijo recargándose en el hombro del humano= Aunque=Rio levemente= Me habría gustado mucho que vieras la cara que puso tu padre cuando lo traje a una nube por primera ves en su vida… parecía un potrillo asustado.

Note que el solo se avergonzó un poco, mientras ponía una de sus manos en su cara.

Cadence: Perdón no quería ser tan cruel… pero debes admitir que fue divertido en esa época cariño…=Deje un poco mas amigable=

Cedillo: Sabes… ahora que lo recuerdo=Volteo a verme con algo de curiosidad= si mi memoria no me falla=Dijo rodeándola con sus brazos= Alguien me arruino esa hermosa tarde por un pequeñito problema que teníamos en ese entonces.

Cadence:=me sonroje= Entiéndeme… no era fácil en ese momento… además tu eras de otra especie.

Cristal: Ehhh… yo mejor… los dejo solos.=Dijo descendiendo tan rápido como sus alas lo permitieron=

Cedillo: Y esa es tu hija…=Dijo riendo un momento= Crees que podamos concluir lo de aquella tarde?

Cadence: Supongo que te lo debo verdad?

Cedillo: Sabes… Cuando pienso en aquellos dias… mas ganas me dan de regresar en el tiempo para revivirlos.

Cadence: No es necesaria hacer eso…=Puse mis patas delanteras alrededor de su cuello= si los podemos revivir aquí mismo mi amor…

Nos terminamos uniendo en un beso bastante largo y muy placentero… siempre que lo hacia, sentía que una gran carga se iba encima mio… quizás porque el siempre esta ahí para apoyarme… quizás porque se que a pesar de todo el siempre me va a querer… quizás porque… el me sigue amando aun a pesar de todo lo que sabe de mi… de todo lo que sabe de Armor… y nuestro pasado. Es algo que envidio de el, porque no importa que yo ahiga tenido a alguien mas, el no toma en cuenta eso, el lo que quiere es vivir el momento junto conmigo y eso… es algo que que siempre amare de el, atodo siempre le ha puesto esfuerzo y empeño, el… logro ganarse mi amor como es debido y eso me ha quedado mas que claro en aquella noche de la gran gala. No será un poni… Pero para mi es mucho mas que un poni… el para mi es mi semental.

Fin del cap.


	13. Chapter 13

El sistema proyecto se llevó a cabo a pesar de lo acontecido en la ciudad de Londres, nuestro grupo fue trasladado a Alemania, aunque esto es cierta forma me parece irónico tomando en cuenta las antiguas relaciones entre ambos países, conocimos a nuevos integrantes para el sistema Proyecto, además de nuevos jefes y programadores para el mismo, Tonny a pesar de estar tres meses en el hospital en coma, pudo salir de este, aunque no creerán lo que el dijo cuándo despertó de su coma y nos miro tanto a mi como a Meño.

Tonny: Les juro que pensé que estaba en el cielo mientras dormía.=Dijo un tanto cansado mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza=

Era entendible, algunos doctores nos dijeron que los pacientes que están en el estado de coma, llegan a pensar que solo están dormidos, y que pueden llegar a tener sueños.

Tardamos nuestro tiempo en poner al tanto a Tonny, pero lo que le costó trabajo hacerse a la idea fue cuando le dijimos de lo ocurrido en Londres y lo que era ahora el nuevo plan.

3 meses mas tarde…

Meño: Asi que lo que quieres es que veamos si un dron puede entrar en el portal y mandarnos la señal para poder verificar el lugar?

Yo: No veo problema, al menos que una vez llegando al portal se pierda comunicación y el sistema del dron colapse, pero no creo que perdamos nada en intentarlo.

Tonny: Es una buena idea… pero tienes en cuenta que también los militares tomaran cartas en el asunto?

Yo: Bueno…=Mostro un documento= Ya tenemos permiso de hecho, ustedes dos y un grupo mas.

Meño: De acuerdo, te daríamos la información para que se la pases a Celestia debo suponer?=Dijo un poco obvio con el asunto=

Yo: En efecto, únicamente podre pasarle la información una vez termine con el sistema proyecto… traten de hacer un reporte conciso y claro, asi evitaremos problemas… cualquier anomalía que vean es importante que me lo digan. Nos podría dar claves para terminar con esto.

Tal y como se menciono, yo me retire con un grupo de ahora 52 personas para hacer el sistema proyecto, mientras que Tonny y Meño se encargarían de sacar toda la información que puedan del portal… Por mi parte no podía hacer mucho, solo podíamos esperar que nada pasara a superiores, Cadence… Lamentablemente le había pedido que no me acompañara, no porque no la quisiera al lado mio… tan poco porque la vea como alguien débil, si no que corre el riesgo que puedan volverla a atacar, ya que tal parecía que no era la primera vez que habían atacado a la ex-presidenta Nika, habían ocurrido casos similares, y era por eso que yo temía que le pasara lo mismo a Cadence, si con anterioridad se salvo… no quería que le volviese a pasar lo mismo.

En su debido tiempo ella insistió en acompañarme pero le negué casi de muy mala manera para que se quedara en Equestria, si bien era cierto ahí no había tanta actividad de esas criaturas como aquí.

Al entrar al sistema proyecto, para mi era algo un tanto fácil ya que lo conocía al derecho y al revés, en cuanto a lo práctico y teórico, pero en cuanto a las pruebas físicas, era un cuento completamente diferente, ya que se pedía un gran rendimiento físico. Estar aquí se me hizo una rutina, pero era lo que tenia que hacer. Ya me había propuesto para esto. Y de salir todo bien… ya no tendría el porque seguir trabajando, seria mi jubilo.

Si bien era cierto y me tomaba muy enserio mi trabajo, era porque me empezaba a hartar de esta estupidez… muchas de las veces tan solo quisiera llegar a casa y pasar tiempo con Cadence y Cristal, pero dado mi trabajo eh perdido los mejores años de Cristal por mi cuestión de trabajo, casi siento yo que por suerte y porque con esfuerzo me hacia espacio para Cadence, ella no se ah hartado de esto. No se que piense ella de mi trabajo, muchas veces pienso que ella no quiere que yo siga con este trabajo, y no la culpo, cuando termino siempre llego únicamente a dormir o a descansar por el trabajo, y ni siquiera le dedico algo de tiempo a Cadence por esto.

Pero… la única razón por la cual encontré este trabajo fue por tres razones

Numero uno: El dia en que supe de Red Shield, ellos quisieron patrocinar nuestro proyecto del sistema holográfico solido, en si por eso conseguimos una gran cantidad de dinero, nos pudimos haber retirado con ese dinero, tanto Meño como Tonny y yo, pero decidimos hacer una inversión significativa, la cual sabíamos que resultaría muy bien, y era patrocinar el sistema "Proyecto" el cual hasta ahora sabemos nos esta dando bastante dinero en nuestras cuentas bancarias… No lo hacíamos por el dinero, no… hacíamos esto en un principio por pocas razones, una de ellas era divertirnos con los juegos, y fue por eso que hicimos los Hologramas solidos, la segunda para ayudar al avance tanto medico como tecnológico al seguir el sistema "Proyecto". En si este punto esta dedicado a nuestra pasión por nuestro gusto.

Numero dos, que por cierto es mas importante que el Numero uno: Lo que quería era darle una vida decente a Cadence, esto desde un principio yo me lo había plantado desde que se había ido de mi lado… Cuando ella se había ido a Equestria, sabia de antemano que en ese momento no podía darle precisamente una vida con todos los lujos, por eso hice mi plan de vida, proponiéndome metas las cuales fui alcanzando hasta llegar a este punto. Si es cierto y eh llegado a sacrificar algo de tiempo que pude haber pasado con Cadence que preferí invertir en al trabajo pero puedo asegurarles que fue para mejor. Pero una de las razones por las cuales hacia esto fue por lo siguiente: y era que Luna, una vez que supo que Cadence había decidido vivir en mi mundo y conmigo, había llegado a lo que era en ese entonces nuestro departamento en Londres y me dijo cuando estuvimos a solas.

Flash Back

Luna: Podrías decirme… ¿Como piensas mantener a Cadence en este mundo?=Ella en ese entonces estaba en una forma humana, llevando consigo un vestido azul, a pesar de tener el mismo estilo de pelo cuando es poni, su piel era clara, y de cuerpo delgado.=

¿Indiscreta?, Yo no lo vería de ese modo, si no como Directa.

Celestia: ¡Luna!=Dijo un tanto molesta por la pregunta que había hecho su hermana, Celestia en ese entonces llevaba consigo un conjunto de ropa un poco mas moderna a petición de Cadence, Celestia era un poco mas alta que Luna, por lo cual ella llevaba consigo un pantalón de mezclilla un tanto ajustado, una blusa de color purpura mientras que su cabello lo tenia recogido en una cola de caballo, irónico si me lo preguntan=

Luna: Perdón que me importe la vida de nuestra sobrina.=Dijo cruzándose de brazos algo disgustada=

Yo: Sabe… No la culpo de que piense eso.=Dijo sirviéndose un vaso de Licor= después de todo ya me esperaba esa pregunta, pero de otra poni de hecho.=Dijo mirando a Celestia de Reojo quien tan solo desvio la mirada un poco a penada, pues era cierto que en algún momento ella también se lo preguntaría.=

Luna: Entonces como planeas mantenerla en este lugar?=Dijo cruzando sus piernas=

En ese entonces tanto Luna como yo no nos llevábamos precisamente muy bien, de hecho cada vez que podíamos nos insultábamos a indirectas o pedradas como decimos nosotros, o a veces olvidábamos lo discreto y nos insultábamos lo mejor que podíamos.

Yo: Bueno,=Ya que ella fue directa porque yo no hago lo mismo= Ya que a diferencia de usted no gano dinero por estar sentado sin hacer nada=Luna solo frunció el seño= mis amigos y yo, mucho antes de que fuera a Equestria para la gran gala, ya habíamos empezado un proyecto bastante comprometedor, este no solo nos ayudaría en el ámbito de la comunicación, y el entretenimiento, lo cual nos hizo hacerlo, si no también por el desarrollo y el uso multiple que puede tener.

Explicarles el trabajo que teníamos en ese entonces a Celestia y a Luna, fue algo muy arduo, una conversación que requirió un mínimo de dos horas con pausas constantes para ponerlas al corriente de como funcionan algunas cosas… eventualmente Cadence temino llegando a casa y enterándose de lo que Luna me había preguntado, cosa que a Cadence le había molestado bastante.

Luna: No se porque ustedes me miran como su enemiga…=Dijo cruzada de brazos mientras miraba a Celestia y a Cadence= Me preocupo que es muy diferente.

Celestia: ¿Te preocupas?, Si lo único que te falto fue preguntar…

Luna: ¿Por cierto cuanto ganas?=Dijo mirándome con algo de curiosidad y algo de malicia en sus ojos=

Me sentía en ese momento en el cielo, porque yo sabia que la respuesta la dejaría de cara contra el suelo, o seria un golpe tan fuerte que la verdad habría valido la pena gravarlo pero como en ese entonces no contaba con el celular por mandarlo a reparar de algunos detalles que tenia me limite a decirle con sumo descaro, arrogancia, cinismo y orgullo lo siguiente.

Yo: Sabe.=Me senté a un lado de Cadence= Lo suficiente para no solo pagarte la risa, si no para comprarles su palacio y sacarlas de ahí mismo=Dijo mirando a Luna de manera retadora= Tomando en cuenta que nuestra moneda es mas cara la suya.=Dijo tomando su baso, pero antes de que Luna me dijera algo mas le conteste= Y no, estamos en este departamento porque un amigo esta contrayéndonos una casa en las afueras de la ciudad. Y sip… pagada de contado=Sonrió maliciosamente=

Fin del flash Back

Fue casi la única y primera vez que le había ganado a Luna, todas las demás discusiones que recuerdo ella las había ganado, debo admitir que a pesar de tener nuestros altibajos, Luna y yo nos volvimos muy amigos, peleamos solo por diversión, ya que nos gusta darnos la contraria en muchas cosas.

No cambiaria ninguna decisión, todas y cada una de ellas fueron correctas y se que fueron para mejor… puede que hubo dias en los que habría preferido estar con Cadence, pero estoy feliz de estas decisiones. En especial, estoy mas que feliz por haber tomado esta decisión.

Narración en tercera persona /Mundo Equestre/

Las cosas solo marcaban la paz antes de la tormenta, pese a que todos los ponis hacían sus respectivos deberes, no sabían del peligro en el cual podrían estar en cualquier momento, hasta ahora solo son rumores de que criaturas extrañas estas atacando las afueras de Equestria, y con ayuda de Celestia y Luna, solo dan a entender que pueden ser Dragones maleantes o Minotauros, para evitar el caos entre todos los ponis.

Pese a eso Celestia había hecho una reunión con un grupo en particular, este grupo consistiría en las portadoras de la armonía y un grupo "Elite" de las guardias, tanto nocturna como solar.

Únicamente guardias de alto rango podrían estar ahí, y las portadoras… Muchos ya tenían sus respectivas ideas de que se hablaría en la reunió, cuando llego la hora de la reunión, los últimos en entrar fue un par de ponis, dos terrestres los cuales llevaban consigo armaduras opacas.

El Lugar de reunión, se podría denominar como una mesa redonda, las tres princesas se encontraban en ella, al igual que cada uno de los guardias, incluido Armor, en cuanto a las portadoras también. Pero la tención estaba mas centrada entre Cadence, Twiligth y Armor, quienes tan solo miraban de vez en cuando a uno u otro, en cuanto al resto de las portadoras, Rainbow era la que mas apoyaba a Twiligth con ayudar a su hermano, pero en cuanto las demás… estaban mas de acuerdo en la relación que tenia Cadence con el Humano.

Celestia: No falta nadie vardad?=Dijo mientras miraba a cada poni en sus respectivos lugares, verificando que no faltara nadie= Siendo ese el caso, comencemos…=Aclaro su garganta y hablo en un tono un poco fuerte únicamente para que la escucharan un poco mejor.= Todos aquí están al tanto de lo que ha estado ocurriendo últimamente, los constantes ataques de esas criaturas.=Todos asintieron levemente= Hace un par de dias, como sabrán se nos entregó el último informe sobre estas criaturas…

Poni Terrestre: Disculpe mi ignoracia princesa… pero tanto el Teniente Strong y yo desconocemos el informe, como sabrá hemos estado en las afueras de Equestria resolviendo el problema de estas cosas… si nos pudiera poner al tanto se lo agradeceríamos.=Dijo amable el poni=

Celestia: Descuiden, los pondré al tanto… Para todos ustedes no es secreto que conozcan a Cedillo, el humano que viene aqui a Equestria… el nos ah estado manteniendo al tanto de estas criaturas, de momento solo se les conoce un total de dos debilidades, la luz solar y el fuego, este último por pruebas que ellos ah llevado a cabo a esas criaturas que han logrado capturar. Además que se tiene un conocimiento de una entrada hacia ese mundo.

Luna: Un portal, tendríamos que viajar de Equestria hasta su mundo eh ir nosotros hacia el portal.

Pegaso: Princesas… ¿pero si llegáramos al portal que tendríamos que hacer?

Luna: Entrando ahí, y desde un lugar central de ese espacio, podemos cerrar todas las puertas que pudiese llegar a tener, nos dara tiempo necesario para poder salir de ahí nuevamente por el portal por el cual entramos. La razón por la cual ocupamos de ustedes, es que al parecer esas criaturas pueden anular la magia.

Celestia: Exacto, necesitaríamos que su grupo se encargara de eliminar a los que se nos interpongan mientras las portadoras y nosotras preparamos el hechizo para cerrar las puertas de se lugar, y asi evitar que aparezcan en otro lugar.

Armor: ¿E iremos solo nosotros eh de suponer?=Dijo un tanto extrañado= Lo justo creo que seria que ellos también corrieran el mismo riesgo que nosotros, que aporten en algo.

Si bien era cierto sus palabras no fueron muy bien recibidas por las tres princesas pero…

Pegaso: Concuerdo con el capitán Armor, Es su mundo lo justo es que ellos también se arriesguen en esto.

Unicornio: El Teniente Hurracane tiene razón, que nos hace pensar que ellos solo nos utilizarían a nosotros, seriamos nosotros quienes llegaríamos a perder no solo soldados, si no el riesgo de perderlas también a ustedes Princesas.

La discusión se extendió por un par de minutos hasta que Celestia tomo la palabra y los silencio con un leve sonido en la mesa.

Celestia: Entiendo a lo que se refieren, solo para que lo sepan y para que se den cuenta de que ellos ya han tenido muchas mas perdidas de nosotros…

Cadence miro a Celestia quien le dio una leve señal con su casco, hecho eso Cadence hizo brillar su cuerno a pareciendo una gran esfera sobre la mesa, en esta esfera se miraba completamente aquella ciudad de Londres devastada, era de noche y lo único que se escuchaban eran constantes disparos, además de fuertes rugidos de aquellas criaturas, al poco tiempo notaron a un grupo de humanos armados agrupados en formación paralela, utilizando los escombros de los edificios para cubrirse de la visión de las criaturas.

Humano: ¡Vamos solo un par de horas mas para el amanecer! ¡Ustedes dos vallan a interceptar a ese Raptor!

Solo se miraban como aquellos humanos se movían en grupos de cinco, únicamente para poder acabar con uno, con ayuda de un lanzallamas, a lo lejos de ahí la visión de aquella esfera enfoco al portal que se encontraba muy en el centro de la cuidad, en donde se miraban otro grupo de soldados pero únicamente haciendo guardia cercas del portal.

Celestia: Me informo que… no había otra forma de saber que había del otro lado del portal, solo hay bocetos de como es el lugar, lo mas lejos que han entrado fue de un total de cinco quilómetros, dentro del portal, y que un total de noventa y cinco personas murieron, únicamente para mandarnos esta poca información…

Luna: Al igual que ellos, un pequeño grupo de esos humanos nos acompañara, asi como ustedes solo nos acompañara la elite, para asegurar esta misión… No queremos que ustedes arriesguen sus vidas, muchos de ustedes ya tienen sus vidas hechas, y seres queridos quienes aun los necesitan. Si deciden venir han de saber, que… Por mucho que nos duela aceptarlo, no podemos garantizar la seguridad de todos nuestros guardias.

Los oficiales solo murmuraban entre si, con excepción de Armor quien solo esperaba a que hicieran la pregunta principal.

Terrestre: Princesa…=Se puso de pie= Con todo el respeto que se merece… Pero nuestro deber es garantizar únicamente SU seguridad y la de las demás princesas.

Unicornio: Es cierto… cuando nos unimos a la guardia se nos hizo el voto de siempre ver por ustedes… nos da igual si morimos, o al menos desde mi perspectiva, yo entre a la guardia Real, porque sabia a lo que me atenía. Yo y mi grupo del suroeste las ayudaran.

Pegaso: Igualmente princesa, además… no todos los dias se combate hombro a hombro con otras criaturas.

Tanto Celestia como Luna sonrieron, y voltearon a ver a los guardias:

Celestia: Gracias… en tres dias partiremos, por favor preparen a sus respectivos grupos, y… por favor despídanse de sus familias. Pueden retirarse…=Cuando todos se comenzaron a ir, Celestia le hizo una señal a Armor, y a las portadoras de que se quedaran, una vez que los oficiales salieron el aula=

Luna: Armor… ¿Estas seguro de querer venir? No queremos que hayan problemas entre tu y Cadence una vez lleguemos.

Armor: Descuide princesa…=Miro de reojo a Cadence= No lo habrá…=Desvió la mirada=

Celestia: bien… Twiligth, quiero que tu y tus amigas se aprendan este hechizo=Dijo levitando un pergamino negro con un listón blanco= es sumamente importante que lo lean y lo comprendan, ya que este lo usaremos para cerrar las puertas de ese lugar.

Twiligth: Comprendemos princesa=Dijo tomando el pergamino con su magia=

Luna: Pueden retirarse… Con excepción de ustedes dos… Twiligth, Armor…

Las demás ponis solo se limitaron a asentirle a la princesa Luna, por mucho que lo pensara tanto Cadence como Armor sabían de que iba la charla…

Cuando las chicas cerraron la puerta detrás de ellas, Celestia fue la primera en hablar, en cierta forma mirando a Twiligth de una manera bastante seria.

Celestia: Escuchen… Entiendo a la perfección los problemas que han tenido estos últimos días, pero deben entender que una vez estemos ahí, no quiero saber que cualquiera de ustedes tres, se distraigan únicamente por este problema que tienen… =Hablo seriamente= Necesitaría que hicieran de lado eso, y pusiera su atención a lo que estaremos haciendo para poder acabar con este problema de raíz.=Miro a Armor= Cedillo nos acompañara, y el nos ayudara junto a un grupo que el traerá. Tomen en cuenta que esto no se trata de ustedes…=Miro a Twiligth y luego a Cadence= Olvídense de ese problema de una vez, porque de enterarme que eso ocurre no tendremos mas remedio que retirarnos y la culpa será solamente de ustedes…=Miro a Armor= ¿Entendido?

Twiligth: Si princesa…=Agacho la cabeza= No… No tendrá ningún problema relacionado a ello.

Celestia: Eso espero Twiligth, lo espero mucho de ti y de tu capacidad de poder…=Miro a Armor= Madurar, pueden irse.

Tanto Cadence como Armor y Twiligth salieron de la sala, Celestia solo se limitó a suspirar pesadamente mientras se sentaba con algo de pesar.

Luna: Me preocupa mas Armor, por mucho que lo mire, no le agrada aun la idea de haber sido rechazado.

Celestia: Incluso aunque no quiera, el tiene que acompañarnos, no contamos con suficientes unicornios que sepan de hechizos de protección… si no fuera por eso, no dejaría que viniera. Solo espero que mi decisión no afecte en nada.

Luna: Siempre haces lo correcto=Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta= al menos podemos decir que, una vez termine este problema, tanto Cadence y Armor se irán cada quien por su lado. Lo único que me inquieta de todo esto… es saber si Twiligth puede sentir el mismo resentimiento que tiene Armor… porque de ser ese el caso, me preocupa nuestro yerno.

Celestia: No podemos saber nada… solo suponer, en todo caso ponle un ojo a Armor y a Twiligth, ire a hablar con Discord sobre esto para que nos acompañe.

Luna: Esta bien

/Tiempo después/ Narración en primera persona/

Era tarde por la noche… y apenas y podía sentir el frio de esta noche, me preocupaba el hecho de no poder volver, me preocupaba mas Cristal, no… no me sentiré bien si me pasara algo a mi o a su padre… partiríamos esta noche y a pesar de todo le ocultamos todo lo ocurrido a Cristal, no queríamos que se preocupara, no esta en edad para eso, mucho menos queremos que sepa que tanto su padre como yo iremos a solucionar este problema que por cierto casi me cuesta la vida una vez…

Cristal: Porque te iras?

Cadence: Es bastante mas complejo cariño… tendré que ir con tu padre pero descuida, cuando acabemos vendremos de nuevo a Equestria.

Cristal: ¿Tardaran en venir?

Cadence: No cariño, si todo sale bien estaremos aquí como un máximo de dos días.=Dijo dándole un beso= Ya es hora de que me valla cariño. Cuidate mucho esta bien?

Cristal: Esta bien…=Dijo al tiempo que su madre le daba un abrazo=

A pesar de lo que decimos… siento yo en el corazón que esto que le digo no es verdad… es un sentimiento muy extraño.

Después de eso solo dire que cuando llegamos al mundo de mi esposo, todo estaba listo lo único que faltaba era entrar en ese extraño portal… era una especie de espiral oscura, emanaba un aura purpura y verdosa, nos aseguraron que no pasaría nada si pasábamos, pero… aun asi, no confio mucho en esta clase de cosas, mucho menos cuando estamos a punto de entrar a las fauces de una bestia.

Fin del cap

the next chapter is the final.


	14. Chapter 14

/Nota del autor: eh de hacer mención que el traje de "Proyecto" que utiliza el protagonista lo pueden ver online si buscan "Proyecto Yasuo" en cuanto a las habilidades si quieren entrar mas a detalle pueden verlas en descripción del mismo personaje "Yasuo" si prefieren dejarlas como incógnitas para mantener la esencia de la sorpresa e intriga adelante, pero es muy necesario que sepan únicamente el aspecto del protagonista. Una última cosa, pueden saber mas de los demás "proyectos" poniendo "Skins Proyectos" Gracias y disfruten/

Final chapter: Disrupción.

No había marcha atrás, sabíamos que por la mañana no habría movimiento de esas criaturas por lo cual aprovechamos esa hora para iniciar el "Contra ataque", me las tuve que arreglar para convencer a todos los del sistema Proyecto que no dijeran absolutamente nada sobre lo que fueran haber ahí, todos me preguntaron ¿Por qué? Eventualmente les di la respuesta, en un principio nadie me creía, incluso me categorizaban como un lunático, que quizás el exceso de trabajo me estaba afectando, y puede que en cierta forma ellos tuvieran razón pero ese no era el punto.

Un total de 15 de nosotros fuimos los únicos seleccionados para explorar el otro lado del portal, habriamos sido mas de no ser que la mayoría aun les faltaba practica y coordinación, solo esperaba que Celestia no exagerara con los "Refuerzos"… pero claro que cuando la vi, se me salía el corazón por la cantidad de ponis que la acompañaban, pero primero vamos por partes.

Al llegar nuevamente a Inglaterra y posicionarnos en la entrada del portal, tan solo esperamos unos instantes, pero… como si algo nos hubiera escuchado, todo nuestro alrededor se torno oscuro, era como si el sol se hubiera apagado en un dos por tres, todos los militares alrededor nuestro se pusieron en alerta, por lo cual solo siguieron ordenes de tomar posiciones alejadas del portal, esto nos dio el espacio necesario para que no solo nosotros estuviéramos si no que alguien mas llegara. De uno de los edificios logre identificar un brillo particular, era reconocible, me acerque y abrí de par en par la puerta semi derrumbada que estaba ahí, lo primero que note fue aun poni de armadura dorada, y valla que solo un par de cosas evitaban lo primero que hiciera fuera enterrarle la espada que llevaba conmigo de lado a lado.

La primera era que Celestia quien al igual que su hermana y Cadence portaban un curioso conjunto de armaduras, cada una de ellas independientemente de su color de pelaje, lo que evitaba que le diera ese corte era teneras frente a mi, la segunda pero no menos importante que la primera, era que seria yo quien me vería mal si lo hacia, después de todo… una buena imagen ante todo.

Celestia: Espero y esto no afecte en nada.=Se acerco hasta ami=

Yo: Para nada, de hecho…=Volteo a ver a sus compañeros= después de todo parece que ya me creen.

Si. Todos y cada uno de mis compañeros tenían una cara de asombro, incredulidad, un poco de indignación y sorpresa, era muy entendible pero decidi solo explicarles que ellos tenían el mismo problema que nosotros y que estarían dispuestos a ayudarnos, claro que en su momento lo dudaron pero si entrabamos solos no habría mucho que pudiéramos hacer… Celestia junto a su hermana les explicaron a mis compañeros cual seria el plan del cual yo también estaba ignorante de que se haría ya que no conocía de magia.

En ningún momento pude quitarle la mirada a Armor y a su hermana quienes tampoco dejaban de hacer lo mismo.

Cadence: Eh de admitir que nunca esperaba verte con esa clase de cosa puesta.=Dijo divertida acercándose al humano=

Ella llevaba una armadura de colores un poco plateados pero casi tocando la tonalidad rosa, esta armadura en si cubria sus patas tanto delanteras como traseras, su pecho y lomo, al igual que su vientre, había una insignia en su pecho que era idéntica a la de su Cutie Marck…

Yo: Bueno… Desde la ves que te peleaste con Joselyn, no pensé que volvieras a hacerlo. Pero al igual que tu, de hago mención de que te ves bastante bien con la armaduras Cadencia.

Cuando Celestia habría terminado de explicarnos que seria lo que haríamos, nos apuramos en entrar al portal… los primeros que lo hicieron fueron un par de sus guardias, no se escuchaba nada, de hecho no había sonido cuando alguien pasaba atravez de el, eventualmente fueron pasando en pequeños grupos hasta que porfin nos toco a mi y a nuestro grupo, todos solo respiramos profundo y cruzamos el portal, era como sentir una estela de polvo caer sobre nosotros por unos instantes y luego una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorriendo nuestro cuerpo, cuando pasamos por el portal, lo primero que vimos fue lo mismo que los bocetos que habían hecho los pocos que habían venido a ver el otro lado del portal, era en si un lugar extenso, era como ver un vacío cósmico.

Justo donde estábamos parados era una especie de puente gigantesco hecho por una especie de cilindro que contenía cientos de miles de estrellas pequeñísimas, tan pequeñas que podría compáralas como luciérnagas, todo el resto del lugar estaba igual, había "Puentes" de esta misma clase que se entrelazaban para llevar a diferentes lados, había muchos de ellos arriba de nosotros, otros por debajo de nosotros, en un espacio que no parecía tener fin alguno tanto por arriba como por abajo.

La zona era extensa, pero lo que a todos nos llamo la atención fue mirar una especie de criaturas volar sobre nosotros, las describiría como mirar a un cuervo o una ave depredadora semi humana volar sobre nosotros, era obvio que se habían dado cuenta de nuestra presencia, pero parecían no darnos ni la menos importancia, solo miraron a bajo donde estábamos nosotros y luego pusieron enfoque a su camino, ignorándonos completamente.

¿?: No me agrada este lugar…=Dijo una mujer=

¿?2: A nadie le agrada, acabemos con esto rápido este lugar no me inspira confianza alguna.

No parecía importarles ni lo mas mínimo que hiciéramos aquí, esto se repetía varias veces conforme avanzábamos cada vez mas al centro de este lugar, ocasionalmente aparecían sombras de la nada espantando a muchos de los que estábamos a los costados del grupo, pero estas sombras tan solo se dirigían hacia otros lugares, en un principio nos observaban, pero luego seguían con su camino. Miraba hacia abajo, observando por el costado del puente hecho de aquella extraña materia estrellada, solo había una gran estrella oscura en el centro, demás era una caída demasiado larga, si calculaba bien eran al menos unas 5 millas desde donde estábamos hasta abajo.

Eventualmente el camino yacía bloqueado por lo que parecía ser una enorme pared de aquel mismo material que estaban hechos los puentes por los cuales pasábamos. Intentamos empujar o romperlo pero era completamente inútil, no podíamos hacer nada, poco después Celestia fue quien hizo algo con su magia, pues al notar su aura dorada en su cuerno, todas aquellas sombras que pasaban entre y sobre nosotros pararon de inmediato y miraron a Celestia con suma atención. Fue ahí donde uno de sus guardias solo le pidió que de detuviera.

Guardia: Princesa… Deténgase.=Le advirtió el guardia una vez mirando el patrón de movimientos que hacían las sombras=

Lejos de hacerle caso Celestia siguió usando su magia, sin excepción todos, solo tomamos nuestras respectivas posiciones, pues si bien era cierto podrían atacar a Celestia por usar magia, ya que podían evitar o arrebatar la magia con solo mirar a Celestia. Pero en ningún momento dejo de usarla al poco tiempo aquellas criaturas oscuras que parecían cuervos comenzaron a acercarse, nos limitamos únicamente a esperar, cuando estas criaturas estaban apunto de lanzarse en contra nuestra, estas se detuvieron en seco. Voltee a mirar a Celestia y ella ya no estaba usando su magia, esto hizo que aquellas sombras y los mismos cuervos oscuros se largaran y sigueiran con su camino.

Luna: Solo les altera la magia… evitemos usarla hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino.=Dijo llamando la atención de los guardias en especial de los unicornios quienes solo asintieron.=

Por nuestro lado, no quisimos volver a guardar las armas, de hecho desde ahí en adelante las seguimos usando… Lo que Celestia había hecho, fue una especie de "Puerta" en aquella gran pared, que eh de hacer mención que era un simple arco de una puerta, todos fuimos traspasando aquel lugar, y solo nos adentramos en un lugar mas "Estable" como un área mas, ahora ya no había esos puentes estrellados, si no que ahora era un simple piso, dentro de esta área, había cientos de miles de hexágonos, como si miraras una colmena de abejas, dentro de estos hexágonos, no había prácticamente nada, o al menos no visible cosa que me preocupaba aun más si no lo podíamos ver.

/Narración en tercera persona/

En esta área, las sobras abundaban, esta vez eran no el doble, si no cinco veces mas de las que se encontraban en el área anterior, el área en si era idéntica a la anterior solo que ya no había puentes, si no un simple piso completo, columnas que iban en espiral hacia lo que parecía ser un techo que contenía una enorme estrella blanca, pero extrañamente eso no era lo que iluminaba esa área, si no las pequeñísimas estrellas que había en aquella estructura hecha de aquellas estrellas, las sombran ignoraban a todo este gran grupo, de ponis y humanos, sin embargo, el ambiente en si era tenso… pesado en cierta forma, pero algo que extraño a un guardia fue el escuchar una extraña voz, que por mucho que esta voz le estuviera hablando únicamente a el… el era el único que lograba escucharla.

¿?: ¿Por qué no hacerlo?=Era una voz muy grave, apenas audible, pero entendible, era una voz masculina pero tenia una especie de distorsión como si hiciera eco en todo el lugar. Siendo que este guardia era el único que podía escuchar aquella voz= No es difícil… tomara un segundo… tan solo míralo, ni siquiera esta poniendo atención, se lo merece.

Esa voz era sádica, pues se escuchaba que esto le encantaba al decirlo.

Celestia: Empezaremos desde aquí… Todos formen el perímetro defensivo hasta que hayamos terminado el hechizo.=Ordeno Celestia=

Luna: Eviten que cualquier criatura se nos acerque por unos minutos, si alguna de ellas nos mirara de cernas dejaríamos de usar magia y no podremos hacer el hechizo. Contamos con todos ustedes.

Celestia le dio una señal a las portadoras quienes instintivamente asintieron, aquellas seis ponis hicieron un pequeño círculo, mientras que atrás de ellas en un triángulo que formaban Celestia, Luna y Cadence alrededor de las portadoras, se podía notar que en el circulo interno, que formaban las portadoras, se comenzaban a dibujar círculos mágicos y letras apenas entendibles, pero de manera muy lenta mientras que Twiligth junto a sus amigas comenzaron a levitar gracias al poder que los elementos de la armonía les proporcionaba.

Cedillo: ¿Que haces?=Miro a uno de sus compañeros=

¿?: Bromeas? Esto lo tenemos que llevar para investigar, bien podemos decir que solo las encontramos y listo.

Cedillo: Ese no es el…=Miro a tres sombras acercarse= Atento.=Señalo adelante-

Las sombras comenzaron a materializarse en criaturas solidas, estas al notar a las ponis comenzaron a rugir con ferocidad, tanto los ponis como los pocos humanos comenzaron a hacer su trabajo, en un gran perímetro alrededor de ellas… los pegaso eran los únicos que debían de encargarse de aquellos grandes cuervos oscuros, mientras que en el suelo las sombras comenzaban a ser un problema, pues pese a ser de gran tamaño, también eran un gran numero, ya sea que un guardia lo atravesara con la lanza este se volvía una sombra y se dirigía inmediatamente hacia la estrella del techo, como si fuese absorbido, mientras, a punta de espada por parte de los humanos, y uno que otro armado con arma de fuego, solo se limitaban a proteger a las ponis, ya que los ponis eran mas, y los humanos muchos menos.

"Hazlo ahora que puedes" "¿No era esto lo que querías?"=era aquella voz de nuevo=

La pelea continuo por unos instantes mas, pero, para entonces todo el lugar comenzó a temblar, y grandes trozos del piso mismo comenzaron a caer, solo revelando a sique debajo de ellos, aquella esfera oscura estaba en el fondo. Un fuerte viento comenzó a hacerse presente, cuando el temblor se detuvo en seco, notaron que había nuevamente puentes de aquella estructura estrellada, debajo de donde estaban había un total de 6 puentes antes de llegar a la estrella oscura.

Cuando Cedillo volteo a ver a las ponis, noto que el circulo en si estaba terminado, eran un total de cinco círculos uno encerrado dentro de otro, y por ultimo un triángulo que encerraba estos círculos, todos y cada uno, tenían diversos diagramas, números, letras que apenas eran entendibles o reconocibles. Pero... mucho antes de que se pudieran dar cuenta gran parte de los pegasos ya no podían seguir con la defensa por el gran numero que había de aquellos cuervos oscuros. Lo cual terminaron cediendo, y solo pudieron recibir ayuda de los pocos humanos quienes fueron arrojados con fuerza, al vacío a causa de unos cuantos cuervos, entre ellos también algunos guardias.

¿?: ¡Ustedes reagrúpense!=Exigió una humana con fuerza al ver a un grupo de ponis alejados, pero estos lejos de escuchar solo siguieron por su lado= Serán idiotas…=Dijo tomando su espada para ir a auxiliarlos.=

Antes de ir uno de sus compañeros la detuvo en seco al mirar que esas sombras los rodearon y como cual red fueron arrastrados hacia la estrella que se encontraba en el techo.

Cedillo: Se están tardando señoritas.=Dijo tomando posición al lado de otros dos humanos=

Celestia: La paciencia es una virtud…

Cedillo: No es un lujo del cual dispongamos.=Dijo empujando junto a sus compañeros a una sombra grande=

Por su parte Shining junto a sus respectivos guardias hacían el mismo trabajo, evitando lo mas posible enfrentarlos en grupos grandes, los poco unicornios que quedaban ya no podían usar su magia por los cuervos quienes los miraban con aquellos ojos amarillos, ni siquiera el podía usar su magia ya que un cuervo se mantenía a lo lejos mirándolo con aquellos ojos amarillos.

Pegaso: Señor… solo quedan dos tercios del batallón=Se coloco al lado de Shining= de seguir asi, solo nos acabaran.

Shining: Solo un poco mas, no debe faltarles mucho…=Dijo con dificultad tratando de ponerse de pie=

Cuando Armor alzo la mirada, noto que un segundo cuervo solo extendió sus alas, y de estas se dispararon un gran grupo de plumaje hacia las ponis.

Shining: Maldición=Dijo al sentir una fuerte punzada en su cuerno, al no poder usar magia por el oscuro que lo miraba=!Cadence!

Shining fue corriendo pero se detuvo en seco al mirar que aquel humano se puso frente del objetivo de aquel grupo de plumaje.

Cedillo: ¡Orión!=Dijo dando un corte rápido en el suelo con la punta de su espada logrando que un panel digitalizado de 10 metros de largo brequeara las plumas= Cadence… me estas decepcionandooo.=Dijo manteniendo la espada clavada en el piso=

Cadence: ¿Crees que es fácil?=Dijo un poco molesta=

"!Solo hazlo!, al final de cuentas no era esto lo que tu tanto querias?, perder una oportunidad como esta se te mantendrá en tu mente toda tu vida."

Al poco tiempo una onda expansiva cubrió todo el lugar, esta onda dio origen desde el grupo de las seis ponis, las sombras en si desaparecieron al igual que los cuervos. Esto dio un gran alivio a todos, todos miraron el lugar pero nada inspiro confianza pues la estrella oscura que estaba abajo comenzó a absorber las como cual agujero negro, pero sin desintegrar los puentes que había, solo comenzó a sentirse un fuerte viento, al igual que una gran fuerza los atraía hacia abajo, que era la misma fuerza de gravedad.

Luna: Larguémonos de aquí.

Cedillo: Que perceptiva.

Los humanos iban por delante mientras que los ponis iban atrás de ellos, el único que se encontraba atrás era Cedillo, quien iba junto a Cadence, en todo momento, con forme mas avanzaban, el viento que se sentía era cada vez mas fuerte, cuando llegaron al marco de la puerta que había hecho Celestia, todos y cada uno notaron que arriba de este marco estaba con letras rojas " Tomen el puente de abajo, la salida que piensan tomar ah sido bloqueada, ese puente los levara a otra salida" Era todo, pero… a donde quieran que miraran no había nadia mas, de hecho en si eran los únicos en el lugar, además… el puente por el cual habían llegado había desaparecido. Muy a lo lejos se podía ver la continuación del mismo puente pero no alcanzaban a llegar además, no contaban con los pegasos necesarios como para llevar a los humanos. Además, tanto las princesas como las portadoras estaban debilitadas por el uso de su magia.

¿?: ¿El segundo será?=Dijo una humana mirando hacia abajo, donde justo ahí estaba otro puente, eran tres metros de altura de donde ellos estaban= Peor es nada.=Dijo saltando=

"Se acercan a la salida… sigues estando completamente seguro de que quieres dejar tu única oportunidad de hacerlo? Nada te asegura que saliendo de esto logres hacer algo."

Cuando todos lograron bajar y seguir por el camino, notaron algo extraño en el camino de regreso, era un rastro de sangre, lo peor de todo es que estaba fresca, no había pasado mucho que alguien se había herido de gravedad, Celestia al alzar su mirada únicamente noto algo que sobre volaba, no alcanzo a identificarlo pero incluso ella podría identificarlo como un pegaso.

Luna: Ocurre algo hermana?=Dijo mirando hacia arriba pero solo noto aquella estrella blanca.=

Celestia: No… es solo el cansancio del hechizo es todo…=Dijo un poco calmada=

Luna: Tranquila… para cuando salgamos todo esto habrá terminado.

No paso mucho antes de que vieran otra portal el cual yacía en medio de la nada, no se podía ver atravez de el, pero solo se limitaron a ir pasando de uno a uno.

Rainbow: esperemos que ese hechizo funcione, no quiero volver a tocar este lugar.

Rarity: y que lo menciones… todo este aire me ha despeinado mi crin desde que entramos=Dijo algo molesta=

"Yo no pienso dejar pasar esto… si tu no quieres cooperar lo haras por otros medios"

Twiligth: Princesa…=Miro a Celestia= Realmente cree que esto ya ah terminado?

Celestia: No lo sabremos hasta habernos dado cuenta que esas criaturas no volverán a aparecer en ningún otro mundo.

Fluttershy: Y si… ¿volviesen a aparecer?

Luna: tendríamos que repetir el proceso. En otro portal que nos traiga a un lugar parecido a este.=Dijo con simpleza=

Twiligth: Siempre estaremos para ayudarlas verdad hermano?=Dijo volteando a mirar a su hermano=

/Nota del autor: según su criterio pueden colocar la música de fondo la cual en este caso viene siendo "Shall Never Surrender DMC 4/

Cuando Twiligth miro a su hermano, este tan solo miraba con cierto recelo al humano quien se limitaba a hablar con Cadence mientras los últimos guardias pasaban por el portal. Este tan solo camino hasta donde estaban ambos, a ellos no parecía importarles quien se les acercaba pero al poco tiempo sin previo aviso, Shining había embestido al humano haciendo que ambos callera por el vacío.

Cadence: ¡Amor!=Dijo asustada al mirar al humano caer junto a el= ¿¡Que estas haciendo!?

/Narración en primera persona/

Yo: Diablos…=Dijo adolorido=

Habíamos caído varios metros en un cuarto puente que yacía debajo de nosotros, intente ponerme de pie para saber de quien se traba, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Armor, el al igual que yo estaba adolorido por el golpe, no miraba extraño, tomando en cuenta este mundo, únicamente supuse que el quería arreglar este problema que había entre nosotros.

Shining: Estoy harto de ti…=Dijo arrojando su lanza y su espada que estaban a sus costados= No te vasto con verme la cara… si no que tienes que restregármelo en la cara.=Dijo con sumo enfado=

Yo: Bien Armor… arreglemos esto. De igual manera tenia planeado darte una buena tunda si le hacías algo a mi hija… pero ahora me das un buen motivo y justificación para darte la paliza de tu vida=Dijo corriendo hacia el=

Pese a ser un poni tenia una fuerza grande, miraba que con ayuda de su magia se tele transportaba a otros lugares para golpearme, por inercia tome mi espada ya que este tenia no solo la intención de golpearme, si no que en cada golpe que lograba encestarme tenia como cometido lanzarme a aquella estrella oscura tumbándome del puente en el cual estábamos. Esto comenzaba a verlo de forma mas personal, el no quería irse de este mundo sin verme muerto.

Yo: Unicornio desgraciado=Dijo limpiándose la sangre de su labio= Solo prolongamos esta pelea hasta este punto te das cuenta?... tuvimos la oportunidad hace años en mi mundo cuando te llevaste a Cadence… luego una segunda cuando fue ella quien nos separo… supongo que la tercera=Tomo la espada con ambas manos= ¡Es la vencida!=Dijo dando un golpe al aire=

Predije en si donde aparecería con su magia, y si… logre herirlo en un costado, había sido mortal la herida de no ser por la armadura que este unicornio portaba. Lo deje en el suelo desangrándose, yo solo negué con la cabeza y me le acerque con la espada en mano.

Yo: ¿Querías esto no?, ¿Todo por no olvidar a Cadence?=Dijo un tanto confundido=

Shining: Eso ati no te…=Tocio sangre= Incumbe…=Dijo tomando la lanza con sus cascos=

Yo: Por supuesto que me incumbe y mas de lo que tú crees. No estas conforme con la decisión que ella tomo.

Shining: Me la arrebataste…=Dijo tomando la lanza con fuerza= eso es lo que ocurre, ella era todo para mi…

Yo: ¿Seguirás hasta que uno caiga?.

Lejos de contestarme, fui yo quien se confió… pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Shining había desaparecido del suelo, me altere intente hacer un movimiento pero…solo sentí una presión profunda en mi espalda.

Cadence: ¡Armor!=Grito asustada=

Shining: Lo que mas me molesta… Es que a pesar de todo… ella seguirá viendo primero por ti.=Dijo empujándolo al vacío=

Sentir mi cuerpo tan pesado, fue algo que no pude evitar… simplemente ya no podía mantenerme de pie, cai de espaldas, pero nunca sentí el suelo por mucho que lo viera, sabia que ya caía hacia el vacío.

Mire hacia arriba y pude ver que Cadence volaba directo hacia ami… no pude evitar sonreír ante esto, pues sabia bien las intenciones de Cadence… pero el problema recaía en que algo me había sujetado de la cintura y de los hombros, eran aquellas sombras las cuales me tomaban con fuerza arrastrándome directo hacia aquella esfera oscura.

Para cuando Cadence estuvo a distancia note que su cuerno brillo con fuerza tratando de jalarme de los brazos hacia arriba.

Cadence: Vamos amor…=Dijo tomándolo de las manos, al momento que agitaba con fuerza sus alas=

Por mucha fuerza que ella pusiera la magia de su cuerno se había perdido, quizás había sido porque había usado su energía para el hechizo, o que esta estrella evitara que ella usara su magia.

Cadence: Por favor ayúdame ayudarte…=Dijo triste casi al punto del llanto=

Tome una de sus pesuñas con una de mis manos y le dije.

Yo: Cadence presta atención.

Ella noto que en si yo no podía salir de esto, aquellas sombras solo nos arrastraban a los dos a la estrella, esas sombras estaban aferradas a todo mi cuerpo y lo malo era que estas comenzaban a acercarse a Cadence.

Cadence: N-No me pidas eso…=Dijo llorando= No quiero dejarte…=Dijo aferrando su agarre=

Yo: Cadence…=Sonrio levemente= Muchas gracias.=Ella miro con extrañeza=Me diste la felicidad que nunca espere alcanzar. Me diste tu amor… cariño… afecto… y creo…=Tomo su espada con su mano libre= Que te regrese esta vez, yo te regresare el favor del mismo modo.

Desenfunde mi espada tan rápido como mi cuerpo me lo permitía, tuve que golpear a Cadence con la mano con la cual la agarrado, para alejarla, dando un golpe al aire libre grite "Azeirio" solo logre que un tornado digitalizado se creara elevando asi a Cadence alejándola lo mas que se pudiera de mi, termine rompiendo en llanto, pues el grito de su tristeza me mataba por dentro… yo.

Yo: Te quiero Cadence...

Lo único que mire antes de que todo mi mundo se oscureciera fue que en la estrella blanca que se encontraba en lo mas alto de este lugar, desaparecía… después de eso…

….

Narración en tercera persona…

Pegaso: Tras deliberar…=Se acomodó sus anteojos= el consejo de guerra se ha puesto de acuerdo en que usted… sea… destituido de su rango, y encarcelado por asesinar a un aliado quien estuvo al mando del grupo de esos humanos.

Unicornio: De gracias que la misma Princesa Cadence dio la cara por usted, que de no ser por ella esos humanos lo habrían ejecutado en ese mismo instante.=Tomo un archivo= Entréguenle esto a Celestia, este juicio ah terminado.

Un par de guardias escoltaron a Shining Armor, quien en todo momento tenia su mirada baja, en todo el juicio nunca dijo ni una sola palabra, tan solo se limitaba a contestar cuando se le pedía…

Después de eso… Canterlot… Diez días después.

Luna: Sigue triste por lo de su padre ¿verdad?=Dijo mirando a Cristal sentada en una de las bancas del jardín=

Cadence: No es la única…=Dijo triste.=

Luna: Cadence… Hiciste lo que estaba a tu alcance, además…=La abrazo= El en ningún momento dejo de pensar en ti, a el no le parecería bien que siguieras igual de triste…

Cadence: No es fácil tía…=Suspiro pesadamente= Tonny… Meño… Todos sus amigos tampoco están del todo bien cuando les di la noticia de esto.

Luna: Nadie lo esta cuando un ser querido se va. Pero debes saber que a pesar de que ellos se fueron, siempre los tenemos con nosotros, quizás no en físico pero si espiritualmente, quien sabe.=Sonrió= Puede que este aquí con nosotras en este momento

Cadence: Eso me gustaría mucho=Alzo la mirada hacia el cielo=Después de todo… no creo poder olvidarlo nunca Tía… Nunca…

Un leve recuerdo golpeo su cabeza… era una tarde mucho antes de que Cristal naciera, tanto Cadence como el Humano caminaban por los jardines del palacio, riendo levemente.

Humano: Enserio no puedo creer eso…=Dijo riendo=

Cadence: Porque no?

Humano: El creer que hay piedritas mágicas, místicas y misteriosas que sirven como protección a tu mundo es algo no muy creíble.

Cadence: Oh vamos, ¿Porque no crees que existen?=Dijo cortándole el paso al humano poniéndose frente a el=

Humano: Bueno… por una razón en particular.=Dijo hincándose para estar a la altura de Cadence= Yo…=Tomo las patas delanteras de Cadence con sus manos y la ayudo a ponerla de pie sobre sus patas traseras= Solo conozco a una yegua que… es muy Generosa.=Le acaricio la mejilla= Amable… Honesta…=Paso una de sus manos hasta la cintura de Cadence= Leal… Muy divertida… y lo hermoso de esta yegua=Cadence se sonrojo= es que en si ella ya es mágica por naturaleza, ya que hechizo mi corazón.

Ese recuerdo le había traído una gran felicidad a Cadence, cuando miro a Cristal en la banca miro a Luna y le dijo.

Cadence: Puede tía

Luna: ¿Le dirias algo?=Sonrió complacida=

Cadence: Que lo extrañare mucho…=Dijo mientras unas lágrimas recorrían su rostro=

Luna abrazo a Cadence mientras miraba como Cristal solo se limitaba a mirar como su maestro Doja, le daba leves explicaciones al momento que Para, la pegaso, comenzó a regañar a su hermano, por otro lado Cristal no pudo evitar soltar una risa leve.

….

Una zona oscura, solo se escuchaban leves goteos de agua, en una celda oscura se encontraba Shining, tenia una mirada baja había un plato de comida vacío, en una esquina… la poca luz que había era únicamente proveniente de antorchas que había en el corredor, algo que extraño a Shining fue escuchar los pasos de un poni acercándose, el solo se limito a Suspirar pesadamente al tiempo que dijo.

Shining: Aun no es hora de la cena…=Dijo de manera seca sin mirar de quien se trataba=

Al poco tiempo una aura azul que levitaba un plato lleno de comida entro a su celda, esto extraño a Shining pues, no es la comida que le frecuentan si no, algo un poco mas variado, una comida que en si consistía en unas frutas, un poco de jugo y algo que parecía ser un sándwich.

Shining miro extrañado este plato por lo cual alzo la mirada y noto que se trataba de Cadence quien había estado mirándolo desde que llego a la celda.

Shining: No crei que después de lo ocurrido vinera a verme… Princesa…=Dijo algo apenado= ¿A que se debe su presencia?

Cadence: pedirte explicaciones no tendría sentido alguno… tanto yo como mis tías saben el porque lo hiciste Armor…

Shining: Cadence… Te juro por dios que no fui yo quien…=Fue interrumpido abruptamente=

Cadence: ¡Callate!=Dijo enojada= Tenias todos los motivos del mundo para hacerlo=Dijo triste= De que me sirve ahora tus disculpas… el daño ya esta hecho…=Miro al unicornio=

Shining: Por favor entiende… yo… no quería hacerlo, por mucho que te cueste creerme algo en ese momento se apodero de mi.

Cadence: A eso se le llaman crueles celos… ira… enojo…=Desvió la mirada= la razón por la que vengo a verte… es porque no soy tan cruel como los guardias… y no me parece bien que te den poca comida… tomando en cuenta tu apetito…=Dijo mientras se comenzaba a retirar=

Shining: Lo lamento Cadence…

Lejos de contestarle, ella solo se fue del lugar.

Shining: Lo juro… no era yo quien eso eso…=Dijo llevándose sus cascos hasta su cabeza= esa maldita voz…=Dijo con cierto enojo= estaba ahí presente en cada momento.

…FIN…..

End Chapter:

Nota del autor: espero y les ahiga gustado, recuerden que las historias M-H Son seguimientos. Para aquellas pequeñas pero grandes preguntas que pueden llegar a tener.

Muchas gracias por leer el fic, receurden que hago estos fic´s por diversión, y poderlos entretener con una buena lectura.


End file.
